<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfectly Wrong by bloodonthesnowdrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415913">Perfectly Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodonthesnowdrops/pseuds/bloodonthesnowdrops'>bloodonthesnowdrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodonthesnowdrops/pseuds/bloodonthesnowdrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake Dating AU. Regina Mills is a powerful woman who knows her worth. She's admired, feared and overall, pretty content with her life. Robin Locksley is a businessman with his own load of dark secrets. It seems like they have absolutely nothing in common. They lead their regular lives until one day the circumstances bring them together. Knowing that the only way to solve their problems is by working together, they make a deal that will change their lives forever. Will they succeed or will their perfect little lie come crashing down when they least expect it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Hades/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should say in advance that English isn't my first language. I've been writing about OQ for quite some time now and posting it on the other platform, however, all the works there are in my native language. So, I've decided to translate one of them myself and leave it here, making only slight changes. Also, this work is complete in the original.<br/>This is a modern AU. The story is a slow burn and mainly focuses on Regina's personal struggles as she explores her romantic feelings for someone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This past week was pretty boring and uneventful. The brunette sat in the huge leather chair and was lazily drinking her coffee she’d just bought at the coffee shop nearby. She liked it black and plain but sometimes opted for something unusual like today. She was looking at this huge pile of documents she needed to look through and approve till tomorrow evening and, well, let’s just say it wasn’t the most entertaining job ever. She inhaled taking another small sip of a magical drink. She was not in the right headspace to do all this, not really. She didn’t get much sleep last night having a ‘nice’ time in the company of some other paperwork. That’s why she was surprised she somehow did manage to get out of her comfy bed this morning.</p>
<p>The woman turned and pensively looked through a huge glass window at the long row of yellow and black cars rushing somewhere just as they always do. Fall came to town and the weather was pretty shitty but bearable, considering it was raining almost all the time. The wind was raging outside. Today she was lucky. The weather forecast said there won’t be any rain at least in the next few days, and this was good news.</p>
<p>She came to work about an hour ago but couldn’t force herself to work on those damn papers. It seemed like just a giant mess of numbers and letters. She didn’t remember the last time she buried herself in so much work. And the worst thing is that she couldn’t even bail on this. She was the CVO of the company for a reason.</p>
<p>This was not how things worked at one of the largest financial giants of New York “Gold&amp;Income”.</p>
<p>Her life had a template. She worked out a routine that was perfect just for her and followed it every day for god knows how long. Every morning she woke up at six, went to the shower, finished work she didn’t do last night, picked a good outfit and put on some makeup. Then hurried to work managing to quickly run to the nearest coffee shop to grab her wake-up drink. It took her nearly half an hour to get to work by her Mercedes, and only when she stood in the elevator of the building, she gathered up her thoughts to start the day and make it as productive as possible.</p>
<p>This particular morning the world has gone insane. Firstly, her alarm didn’t go off on time, then she ran around the house trying to find a document she was entertaining herself with the night before. Regina was pretty moody for the last week, and when one bad thing happens, everything else is just bound to come crashing down after.</p>
<p>The flash of last week’s incident with her ‘sort of’ lover Jefferson, who, unfortunately, also was the CMO of the company, flew by her eyes. Well, she couldn’t really call it a relationship. More like the co-workers with benefits kind of thing. All of this was unofficial and kept a secret from everyone else here. She didn’t need rumors all over the place about the forbidden romance that after all wasn’t even a romance. She liked spending time with him, they had a lot in common and it was comforting and convenient on lonely nights, but Regina never saw him as something else. And he shared her point of view. </p>
<p>Seems like Jefferson had slept with some blond girl – a bartender in some bar – behind her back, and maybe even had been doing it for a while now. They weren’t together but that didn’t mean that she liked sharing. Love or not, being cheated on sucks, and it hit her self-esteem pretty hard this time. It would be better if he would’ve just been honest and broke it all off instead of being such a lame excuse of a player.</p>
<p>On his first day at work, she noticed this cute dark-haired guy with big sparkling blue eyes and a charming smile. Somehow, she let this grow into something bigger than flirting. And this is what she ended up with trusting this moron? She always knew it was a bad idea to let anyone get close to her. She just wasn’t made to be in a relationship. All of them weren’t healthy.</p>
<p>She was angry as hell that Jefferson preferred some dumb Barbie from a bar and not her. She somehow felt used, she felt like one of the foolish victims of a ladies' man. And it was disgusting. No one uses Regina Mills. Rage took over and she couldn’t think straight coming up with all the possible ways to hurt him just as much. She wasn’t a violent person. Cold, controlling, strict maybe but not evil. She couldn’t do anything physically, but-</p>
<p>Regina put her cup on the desk and frowned. Yeah, the idea of revenge was great, but she couldn’t come up with something good enough.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Regina got distracted. Usually, her secretary notified her when someone has scheduled a meeting.</p>
<p>“Miss Mills, may I come in?”</p>
<p>“Has something happened, Janet?” she exhaled.</p>
<p>The door swung open and a small blonde girl walked in on her ridiculous long heels wearing a cute purple dress. She started rambling knowing well enough to remember that Regina didn’t like long speeches.</p>
<p>“You’ve asked me to remind you personally that the board meeting is today at twelve."</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“Right,” Mills muttered.</p>
<p>Great. She didn’t feel quite ready to participate in the meeting, she wasn’t focused and it was inappropriate in the business world she lived in. Trying to sort out all the mess in her head she barely noticed poor Janet still standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>Good God. This girl-</p>
<p>“Thank you, you can go now,” she rolled her eyes and the girl disappeared behind the door at once.</p>
<p>Maybe she should consider hiring someone more qualified and less… clueless.</p>
<p>Well, it was less than half an hour before the meeting. She should’ve really started getting ready.</p>
<p>The things discussed at this board meeting were extremely important, as was said by Mr. Gold who was the founder and the CEO of the company. Usually, it was just words and numbers, updates on company business, but this time it was different. Just a couple weeks ago Mr. Gold announced that he has made a deal with a big software company and since then everything had been running like a clock.</p>
<p>This new partner company was less than a decade old, but it was developing pretty fast. Fast enough to interest Gold which doesn’t happen often. The founder was some typical rich guy that didn’t really like press, so Mills wasn’t sure who he was or how did he look. Not that it mattered.</p>
<p>Nothing was officially signed yet, but they were just a couple of papers away from getting a good contract. Unfortunately, this all just meant more hassle for Regina.</p>
<p>There was one little thing that still distracted her from her work. This something or rather someone has been staring at her across the room for half an hour now, and god it was annoying! She sincerely tried to focus on the words Gold was saying but she almost physically felt a hole starting to form on her forehead. This look was making her really angry, frustrated, uncomfortable. She couldn’t bear seeing these piercing eyes and guilt on Jefferson’s face and wished to be burned alive rather than look at him at this very moment.</p>
<p>Moron.</p>
<p>The worst part was that her attraction to him was still standing in the way of her anger. Rage combined with memories was poisonous, however, she had no intention of getting back together with him. She needed to forget this bastard and avoid looking into his eyes. Easy as that.</p>
<p>Yeah. </p>
<p>Mills inhaled and tried to pull herself together. She just needed to survive this meeting.</p>
<p>After the meeting, quiet chatter filled the office. People discussed all things said during the briefing, some were making plans or talking about the statistics. She, however, just wanted to lock herself in her own office and forget about the rest of the world at least till the end of her working hours. It was too much for her.</p>
<p>Only leaving the damn room she suddenly felt a hand on her forearm and tensed. The familiar smell of cologne made her shiver.</p>
<p>“Regina, please, let’s talk,” he begged.</p>
<p>“It’s Ms. Mills for you, Madden,” she hissed. “And we have absolutely nothing to talk about! Get back to work.”</p>
<p>“That was a mistake. I swear,” his desperation was amusing.</p>
<p>She was pissed. She wanted him gone from her life as soon as possible. And well, it wasn’t exactly a good idea to talk to him in this state of mind. Who knows what she could’ve done considering the huge mess she was right now.</p>
<p>Not that she will ever show it to him or to anyone else here for that matter.</p>
<p>He was known to be stubborn and disobedient. So was she. Perfect couple, really, if Jefferson wouldn’t be such an ass.</p>
<p>“Your birth was a mistake,” Regina rolled her eyes grimacing. Absolute disgust and anger on her pretty face made her terrifying and stunning at the same time. People around them have already buried him alive for speaking to her like that. She was called The Evil Queen by her colleagues for a reason. “Stop following me. You know it won’t end well for you.”</p>
<p>There was silence. Everyone in the hall stared at them not moving and almost not breathing as if there was some kind of show for them to see. Her voice was low and husky, every muscle tensed and eyes black with rage. Some might think that angry women were sexy. However, the sight of angry Regina Mills made people’s palms sweaty and faces white.</p>
<p>“All of you get to work. Now!” she barked, and people shivered returning to their tasks at once. Regina and Jefferson moved somewhere more private. As much as she didn't want that to happen. </p>
<p>“Regina, I was wrong and stupid and irresponsible. I want to be with you,” he moved closer and whispered but Mills only snorted.</p>
<p>“Well, I've had enough of you! Too late, lover boy.”</p>
<p>There was this bitterness inside her. Regina desperately wanted to end this conversation, to leave looking around and avoiding his gaze. Mills wanted to keep what was left of her composure and this wasn’t helping. She wasn’t going to snap in front of him like she wanted to, she wasn’t going to show him the real emotions and look like a cavewoman screaming at him. She was a bit more refined than that. Regina was always confident, cold and had self-respect. This wasn’t going to change because of him.</p>
<p>"What if I don’t need you anymore? What if I have found someone better?” Regina beamed with pride for coming up with such a great lie. At least it seemed like one. </p>
<p>Jefferson swallowed and tensed. </p>
<p>“Who is he? Does he work here? Do I know him?” he frowned.</p>
<p>“Jealous much?” Regina chuckled. There was this warm feeling of sweet revenge growing in her chest.</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
<p>“You certainly didn’t tell me about your bartender whore.”</p>
<p>“Regina-“ he faltered.</p>
<p>There was this genius plan in her head that was too crazy even for her. Absolutely ridiculous. Insane and childish. However, Regina wasn’t exactly in the right headspace, so at this very moment, she really wanted to drive him mad, to do something spontaneous and get the sweet taste of revenge. Plus, there was no other way of avoiding this stupid conversation with the person she hated the most.</p>
<p>Suddenly the doors of an elevator swung open and a man in a nice gray suit came out carrying a briefcase and constantly looking at his watch. His blue eyes shined with some kind of worry.</p>
<p>Straightening his tie, the mystery man stopped and looked around. She couldn’t tear her eyes off him, and the one crazy thought was buzzing in her head. He was new. The only man in this room Jefferson probably wasn't acquainted with. She didn’t know what exactly she was going to do. But this babbling and the presence of Jefferson annoyed the hell out of her. Only one thing could stop this and there was no going back.</p>
<p>Thin line.</p>
<p>
  <em>Screw this!</em>
</p>
<p>“Honey, you’re here already,” Regina smiled going straight to the man she noticed earlier. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest, her legs weak and mind clouded. Clearly slightly shocked he turned to her with confusion on his face. Oh, well, he had a pretty face after all.</p>
<p>She just hoped he won’t blow her off. Please, be a nice guy. <em>Please.</em></p>
<p>“Excuse me?” he muttered suddenly losing his breath as she confidently approached him. </p>
<p>Oh, damn. He was British.</p>
<p>She pulled herself together.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I barely missed you. There’s just been so much work,” she exhaled coming close enough to whisper to the stranger that could possibly either save her ass or ruin the game. “Please, play along,” Mills begged.</p>
<p>The man immediately (as fast as he could considering all the confusion) changed his facial expression apparently agreeing with her terms. In the next second, there was a soft smile on his lips. <em>Oh God, the smile.</em> Regina held her breath. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, love. Not a big deal. I need to sort out some things before we leave anyway.”</p>
<p>He was a natural. She beamed enjoying the mortified look on Jefferson’s face. The way his jaw clenched and his eyes darkened- Yes, it totally worth it. Even if she had to embarrass herself in front of a complete stranger for that.</p>
<p>And then he hugged her. Not touched or took her hand but actually hugged her letting the woman bury herself in his arms completely. It was odd. She didn’t like to be touched, but this time she couldn’t just pull away without blowing her cover. It wasn’t...unpleasant. Regina has drowned in this kind of foresty smell of his cologne.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Surprisingly Jefferson didn’t question what kind of business he could have at their office or who he was for that matter. It was good. She didn’t have those answers anyway.</p>
<p>And then, when she thought that there was nothing crazier than this, Regina kissed him. On the cheek, of course. She wasn’t savage and didn’t want it to look like harassment to him. But she must say she pressed her lips a little closer to the corner of his mouth that she’d originally planned. Still, it was a bold move.</p>
<p>He didn’t seem to mind at all smiling to her in response and moving closer as if holing her by the waist. If all of this wasn’t fake, they would seem like a lovely couple. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. No one was expecting this. Everyone around felt like it was their duty to freeze and gasp. And for some time there was this annoying whisper going around the hall.</p>
<p>“So it’s true then,” Jefferson muttered.</p>
<p>“Yes, meet-”</p>
<p>Almost panicking she glanced at the stranger seeking help.</p>
<p>“Robin. Robin Locksley,” he politely smiled, and the men shook hands.</p>
<p>Jefferson raised his eyebrows and inhaled, suddenly straightening his posture. <em>What the- </em></p>
<p>“Oh, Mr. Locksley- I-“</p>
<p>She didn’t hear Jefferson speaking.</p>
<p>Only then the woman let herself have a proper look at him. What were the odds that she would somehow use the man this hot for her ridiculous plan? He's even better looking up close. A kind but endearing smile, dimples slightly covered with stubble, strong jawline, piercing blue eyes (damn!) that sometimes seemed almost gray in this lighting…these features made him quite pretty. This she couldn’t deny. She wasn’t blind.</p>
<p>But that might be just the first impression. She’s literally just met him. Who knew what kind of person he was?</p>
<p>His name though... she had this feeling like she’s heard it before.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you. Jefferson Madden, the CMO,” the man said frowning.</p>
<p>The look on his face was priceless. Yeah, the plan was pretty stupid and risky but it was definitely worth it. This bastard needed to learn his place, especially after what he did.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you as well,” the man smiled. Well, considering he’s just been graced with the presence of a beautiful woman and given a kiss, Robin couldn’t complain. He was late for the meeting, but at least this encounter was a great distraction from the usual routine. He should definitely find her afterward.</p>
<p>Locksley briefly looked at the time.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“Darling, I must excuse myself. I’m late for the meeting,” he looked around and then whispered to her. “Could you tell me where Mr. Gold’s office is?”</p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
<p>Crap. How she could’ve been so stupid? Of course, he didn’t come here to pick her up. This Robin (looking fine in his gray suit) was here for some kind of job interview or maybe he was the employee from another office, perhaps even the representative of another firm. He sure as hell cleaned up nicely. No way he was Gold’s new intern.</p>
<p>And Mills was sure that the whole situation would seem suspicious to Jefferson, but Madden was surprisingly understanding and didn’t say a word. Maybe he knew something about Robin that she didn’t. That was worse.</p>
<p>Euphoria ruled over her and right now Regina didn’t care about the details. There was something about Robin that made her remember his touch time after time. It gave her a funny feeling in her stomach.</p>
<p>Why was her heart so loud again?</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure- Um, it’s right down the hall and then to the left. There will be a big glass door,” she pointed in the right direction.</p>
<p>The man smiled at Regina and Jefferson excusing himself and then left. Both of them were standing there in complete silence for a minute trying to process everything. Madden was completely lost and confused while Mills was still recovering from what happened. Every single moment was alive in her head.</p>
<p>Suddenly she looked directly at Jefferson with a smug smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>He kept silent for a moment gathering his thoughts. Finally, inhaling, he frowned and said with the seriousness in his voice.</p>
<p>“You now, Regina, it doesn’t matter who he is. I’m not giving up.”</p>
<p>She wanted to laugh. He was hilarious. She chuckled rolling her eyes. Exactly the reaction she was going for.</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that.”</p>
<p>And then it hit her. Now, when Jefferson knew about her and Robin being in a relationship, he would definitely try to break them apart. He said so himself. That meant that he would follow their every step and look for flaws in her perfect little lie. Jefferson was expecting them to act like a normal couple, but if he never sees them together ever again after today, it would make him suspicious. He would eventually find out and that would make her seem like a desperate dumped ex. That wasn't good.</p>
<p>The plan was imperfect. Looks like Regina had no other choice than to ask this mysterious man for help. Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was mostly done with her work for today. Well, being deep in her thoughts she didn’t realize that she had finished most of it last night, and now the papers just needed some finishing touches. (Late night work paid off). Only the signature of the CEO was missing. Usually, she would give them to her secretary and ask her to bring them to Gold, but the last time Janet really screwed up with this simple task. (Why did she keep her here again?) So now Regina’s motto was if you want to do something perfectly, do it yourself.</p>
<p>She took the papers to Gold’s office for approval. Ignoring the little shy secretary of his, Regina went right past her, but as soon as she approached the door, she noticed that the blinds were let down.</p>
<p>That was strange. They were rarely down. Gold liked to know what was going on behind every door in the office. What was the whole point of damn glass doors?</p>
<p>She heard voices, loud ones, coming out of there. Who did manage to piss Gold off so much that he completely lost his temper? Mills knew him as a calm cold man who never showed his emotions. The atmosphere in there showed that the visitor wasn’t welcome here anymore.</p>
<p>She hesitated not knowing what to do exactly. And just a moment later the door swung open almost hitting Mills on the way. She barely managed to jump away.</p>
<p>And then she saw the man from the elevator. It was him who made Gold so angry, and, man, what the hell did happen in there?! Saying something about some kind of contract, Robin was so furious that he didn’t even notice her. He stormed out of the office and went straight to the exit.</p>
<p>Well, at least she now knew that it was a bad idea to bother Gold today. He would send her off anyway.</p>
<p>Freezing just for a moment to process everything, Regina went after the man. She didn’t know why exactly. He intrigued her and seeing him for the second time today clearly was some kind of sign. Curiosity wasn’t her best quality at this point.</p>
<p>She caught him just when he was pressing the button of the elevator. He felt her presence turning to face her just as Regina approached him.</p>
<p>“You?” seeing the brave pretty stranger before him Robin instantly relaxed, his features softening. “Or I should call you <em>my dear?</em>”</p>
<p>He chuckled clearly forgetting - even if just for a moment - about an unpleasant argument.</p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” she teased.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong? Is this Jefferson watching us again?” he almost laughed and smirked making Regina automatically smile in return.</p>
<p>“No, I was- I was just curious- If you don’t mind me asking,” Regina faltered, “what happened in there? It seemed pretty intense.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well,” Robin suddenly frowned returning to his thoughts about what happened at once, “we’ve just had a disagreement about some deal conditions. Don’t understand it though. We’ve been working on those for quite some time and-”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Regina froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait-</em>
</p>
<p>Wasn’t he-</p>
<p>Was she living under a rock?!</p>
<p>How she could’ve been so stupid?! She knew she’d heard the name somewhere.</p>
<p>“It’s you!” the realization hit her right in the head and in this moment a weird wave of guilt, shame and hatred to herself washed over her. “The founder of the company we made a deal with!”</p>
<p>She screwed up. Badly. Not recognizing the head of the future partner company is one thing. But throwing herself at him with hugs and kisses, tricking him into taking part in her ridiculous plans…this was another level of stupidity. Out of all the people it must’ve been him. Out. Of. All. People.</p>
<p>If there was such thing as hell’s boiler she must’ve been there already. This is literally the most unprofessional greeting of a business partner in history. Embarrassing was an understatement.</p>
<p>“At your service”, he chuckled clearly not offended and even amused by the whole situation. Regina was ready to die while he was standing there all charming and witty like they were two teens rather than soon-to-be business partners.</p>
<p>“About earlier... Oh, god, sorry, that was so impolite and inappropriate. I don’t know what came over me."</p>
<p>“It’s fine, really. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>This name. Robin Locksley, the founder and the CEO of the software company LBI Technologies and also the one who is responsible for all the extra work she had to do these last weeks. Yeah, jumping the king of an IT Empire probably wasn’t a good idea. Thank God Locksley was understanding enough to laugh at this situation and not sue her for inappropriate behavior.</p>
<p>“Anyways”, he inhaled grimacing,” the deal seems to be off. Shame, really. It could be really profitable for both of our companies.”</p>
<p>The elevator came to the right floor just in time and Robin was going to leave but stopped as soon as he’s heard the familiar voice behind him.</p>
<p>“You know, Mr. Locksley, I think I know how we can help each other.”</p>
<p>Regina smiled and Robin leaned forward interestedly with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Let’s make our own little deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator was slowly taking them down to the first floor, and the ride seemed endless, especially when the curiosity was ripping him apart more and more with every passing second.  He stood there nervously looking at his watch. The atmosphere inside was tense: both of them didn’t know what to expect or how to interact in private now when no one was listening or watching. There was this annoying light music playing in the background. Mills wished it didn’t have to be so awkward.</p>
<p>They quickly introduced themselves to each other officially after their encounter. After Regina’s more than tempting proposal Robin agreed to have a talk and suggested they discuss it over coffee. He didn’t know why exactly he did that. A complete stranger walking up to him in the middle of the day, dragging him into some kind of role play, kissing him and making an offer he couldn’t refuse… It did sound insane, truly, but… There was something about her. At first, Robin was doubtful about the whole thing as it was the first time he’s ever been in this kind of situation. But it wouldn’t hurt to hear what she had to say, right? How could he say no to a lunch with a gorgeous woman who wanted to help him get the contract back?</p>
<p>“So,” he cleared his throat, “will you perhaps explain the essence of the deal? I’m all ears.”</p>
<p>He smiled trying to be polite and friendly, but Regina had other plans for him.</p>
<p>“What’s the rush?” she said. “Aren’t we going to get coffee exactly to discuss the matter?”</p>
<p>“Indeed but-”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I believe it’s worth your time. I don’t want our talk to be abrupt."</p>
<p>He was defeated.</p>
<p>“As you say.”</p>
<p>He was intrigued by her, to say the least. He was rushing things, he knew that but still couldn’t wait. It was hard concentrating on things, and, to be completely honest, it was partly because of her being so bloody beautiful. Robin had eyes. He wasn’t used to his potential business partners being so stunning, and it really wasn’t helping. The minute he laid his eyes on her he knew she was trouble, but his judgment was blurred by her bluntness and beauty.</p>
<p>This weakness of his could surely get him in trouble.</p>
<p>When the elevator stopped, Regina gracefully slipped out of it and went straight to the exit. Locksley noticed one thing about this place watching her: everyone seemed to be genuinely afraid of this woman, either looking away or running from her as she went past them. She had power here – people feared her, and she was content with that.<em> Who was this Regina Mills?</em></p>
<p>He didn’t know the answer and yet still followed her. What was he getting himself into?</p>
<p>They decided to go to the local café just around the corner that was perfect for this kind of meeting. Small and not very popular, this place was Robin’s personal favorite when he was nearby and wanted to have a cup of good coffee. His friend’s grandmother owned the place. Yes, it was a bit unusual for a man of his standards to come to such a cheap diner, but, to tell the truth, it’s the warm friendly atmosphere that had drawn him here in the first place. No one really cared about his wealth.</p>
<p>Looks like this Locksley guy was a simple man and not the spoiled millionaire she’d thought him to be.</p>
<p>She was surprised seeing the simple sign that said ‘Granny’s’, a couple of cheap tables and chairs standing outside and a rusty old door. Being almost vintage, this café seemed plain and casual, and Regina thought that she’d never actually been to any of places like that.</p>
<p>The little bell rang just above them as they entered. Some people were sitting at the counter digging their meals with a fork, others preferred the small tables for two, either chatting, reading a book or spending time on their phones. It wasn’t very crowded here at this time, that’s why as soon as they came in Robin had already spotted a nice table by the window with two couches on either side of it. A tall brunette – a waitress – approached them a minute later taking the order and leaving them alone again.</p>
<p>This time there was nowhere to run.</p>
<p>“So, would you finally tell me about the deal? I must say I’m intrigued.”</p>
<p>She straightened her posture and confidently said: “I’m suggesting an agreement on very favorable terms. It will be beneficial for both of us.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening,” he smiled almost amused by the fact that the woman, who not so long ago was hugging and kissing him, now seemed so held back and tried to maintain some sort of business relations.</p>
<p>Mills inhaled.</p>
<p>His piercing gaze was dangerous and sharp like he could see her every flaw, hear every thought. There was something about this man that made her almost feel uncomfortable, exposed maybe. Regina couldn’t read him – didn’t know him that well to judge. </p>
<p>“Tell me if I’m wrong, but we both have a problem we would like to solve. Yours with Mr. Gold’s contract and mine with that guy you’ve met earlier.”</p>
<p>“Jefferson something?” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Mills sighed, her voice suddenly becoming very careful and sly. “I could help you get the deal and you…will just assist me in a couple of…<em>performances</em>.”</p>
<p>“Meaning?”</p>
<p>“Help me fake a relationship in front of Jefferson,” she blurted almost being embarrassed to say it out loud. Things like that didn’t really happen to her. The fact that she needed a fake boyfriend was ridiculous itself. Regina was a respected self-confident woman who didn’t play childish games.</p>
<p>Yet, here she was. </p>
<p>“How exactly?” he narrowed his eyes but still had a smile on his lips. “No, why exactly?”</p>
<p>Robin shook his head. He was surprised to hear such a proposal, to say the least. He couldn't exactly put such a thing on his schedule. He should’ve laughed, said that this was completely crazy, stupid and ridiculous. He should’ve refused right away and gone about his business. But there was something about this offer… It was against his every rule, time-consuming, complicated, non-profitable, this deal could create a huge mess.</p>
<p>And yet, he was intrigued.</p>
<p>It made sense. All of it. It might sound crazy, but in essence, it wasn’t.</p>
<p>Not like he had any other way of getting his contract back.  </p>
<p>“I hope I’m not overstepping, but I want to hear your story. I’d like to know what I’m getting myself into.”</p>
<p>She sighed and looked at him trying to avoid the whole truth. He was amused but genuinely interested, so Regina went for it. Yes, she decided to share her situation with soon-to-be their company’s business partner. Talking about this whole thing being even more ridiculous.</p>
<p>The atmosphere wasn’t tense, and Regina for some reason didn’t feel obligated to restrain herself and strictly stick to business.</p>
<p>“It’s- a basic story, really,” Mills exhaled. “We were sort of seeing each other and then I found out he was cheating on me. As soon as this happened, he came to me apologizing. Told me he would get me back no matter what,” the woman rolled her eyes, bit her lower lip, then moved slightly forward, leaning closer to him and, god, this mischievous look of hers almost made him go crazy. “And today Jefferson was annoying me and being in the heat of the moment, I- told him I was dating someone else. You know the rest.”</p>
<p>Robin narrowed his eyes thinking for a second and then followed her idea.</p>
<p>“So, now when he thinks we’re together-”</p>
<p>“-he expects us to actually be a couple or he will keep tormenting me for being a liar for the rest of my life. I just need to play a couple of scenes being happy and in love, so he would believe it and stop following me like a lost puppy.”</p>
<p>Robin leaned forward meeting her gaze and keeping a small smile on his lips. For some reason, their arms were just a few centimeters away from each other, and they didn’t seem to notice that in the slightest. </p>
<p>“Plus,” she chuckled almost whispering, forming a sly smile on her full lips, “I kind of want to show him what he's lost.”</p>
<p>He was mesmerized watching her speak.</p>
<p>God, that guy must’ve really been a bloody idiot to cheat on this woman. Like, seriously, <em>what was wrong with him?</em> What girl could’ve possibly been enough to outshine Regina? He’s just met her and yet he was captivated by her since the second they locked eyes. He couldn’t solve her - she was complicated and mysterious, and Robin felt as if there was so much more to her than she was willing to show him. She was a challenge, and he liked it. </p>
<p>And the worst (or the best) thing was that she somehow knew exactly what effect she had on him.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess it all makes sense. That is quite a plan,” he noted looking at her interestedly.</p>
<p>“This isn’t a plan. Just a draft for it.”</p>
<p>The waitress came over carrying their drinks and put them on the table in front of them. The smell was amazing - she had to admit. She could almost feel that nice bitterness on her tongue and being used to drinking cheap coffee from the little place near her house Regina wanted to know how the so-called ‘home-made’ one would taste like. She never had the time to make it herself. </p>
<p>She took it in her hands and made a sip. Splendid. Robin certainly didn’t lie.</p>
<p>“For how long we are supposed to pretend?” he grinned. “Or are you planning on keeping me forever?”</p>
<p>He intended to make a joke, make her nervous, but Regina didn’t even blink being her confident and beautiful self. She accepted his game.</p>
<p>Oh, the challenge in her smile drove him insane.</p>
<p>“Are you scared of that?” she seductively chuckled. <em>Damn it.</em> “You don’t seem to have a significant other or you wouldn’t sit here and listen to my…unusual proposal. So, there won’t be any problems with this, I suppose.”</p>
<p>She took another sip without breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>Tempting. Tempting as hell.</p>
<p>He didn’t ask her about the possible benefits or liberties of being her fake boyfriend, and Regina was pleased to notice that. He knew that this was strictly business (mostly) and overall seemed like an honorable person, who respected her as a woman. Good.</p>
<p>At the same time, he was easy to talk to, and that’s what surprised her the most. He understood her, followed her lead, played by her rules but knew exactly where the boundaries are. Robin fueled her interest by starting his own little games. He was real, his smile was real and so was his personality. Not too cocky or arrogant, just mischievous in some way.</p>
<p>They were alike but so different, and it was interesting. She was interested in him.</p>
<p> “No problems,” he chuckled. “However, I’m a businessman and I like everything to be clear.”</p>
<p> “Great,” she raised the corners of her full lips. “Anyways, I guess two or three dates would be more than enough. I’m hoping that after this he will… get over me. But I will also manage to piss him off.”</p>
<p>Her mischievous smile did things to him. The man didn’t say anything in response but nodded and took a sip of his coffee.</p>
<p>“How are you going to convince Gold to sign the contract?”</p>
<p>She sighed and raised the eyebrow.</p>
<p>“That’s up to me. Trust me, I’ll take care of that. I’ve got a couple of tricks up my sleeve.”</p>
<p>Her eyes sparkled.</p>
<p>“There are still some things we need to discuss, but,” Robin smiled slowly stretching out his hand in a professional gesture, “I think we have a deal. <em>Unofficially</em>, of course.”</p>
<p>Regina didn’t know what she wanted to do more: to smile back or to hide from that piercing confident gaze. She managed to compose herself and put on a professional smile just for the sake of the deal. Yeah, sure. It’s been a long time since she’d seen a businessman being so open and genuine, and, honestly, it was unusual and suspicious, to say the least. Regina didn’t trust people who had nothing to hide.</p>
<p>Maybe<em>, just maybe</em>, they were making a huge mistake by agreeing to this. But right now, it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>They shook their hands looking directly into each other’s eyes both trying to show confidence and maybe intimidate the other without even using words. The touch almost sent shivers down Regina’s spine. She wasn’t used to feeling this way. This man... he was trouble. Everything about him screamed that. And taking this deal could probably be her death sentence.</p>
<p>And the scariest thing was that despite the openness he radiated, Regina still couldn’t fully understand him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who are you, Robin Locksley? </em>
</p>
<p>They were two complete strangers bound together from now on, thanks to some sick twist of faith. </p>
<p>Game on.</p>
<p>    </p>
<p>They discussed some further details, exchanged emails and only then after awkward goodbyes they finally parted ways.</p>
<p>It was still cloudy outside; the sun still didn’t want to show itself, and the sky was gray as if the weather this day was as confused as Regina after this encounter. Mills wrapped herself more in her thin coat and quickly fixed the messy hair making her way back to the company building. She desperately wanted to finish all of her work for today and go home, but something was telling her that it won’t be that easy. Her mind was occupied with recent events, and there was nothing she could do about it. With her heart racing and her mind being somewhere else she came to the office closing the door behind her. Alone. Finally.</p>
<p>Regina let her memories consume her, a thousand questions spinning in her head. What if this whole thing doesn’t work? What if this show only makes the Jefferson situation worse?</p>
<p>She claimed to be a businesswoman, a career person who didn’t have many personal attachments and here she was: caught up in some completely unnecessary drama between two handsome men who made her mind flow.</p>
<p>How dare she saying that her personal life would never interfere with the professional one?!</p>
<p>Today in the morning the only things she could think of were a usual pile of papers and outfit choices. Now it seemed like the world has gone insane.</p>
<p>Just one tiny deal, right? And after that, she could go back to her routine.</p>
<p>She spent hours wasting time in front of a computer (secretly going back to the same old café in her thoughts) and, thankfully, soon enough she was back at her house going up in the elevator and dreaming about a long candlelit bath. It was a stressful day, and some personal time without heavy memories would probably be just what the doctor ordered.</p>
<p>Taking off her heels Regina took a deep breath just for a moment leaning on the front door and closing her eyes. She just couldn’t believe this day was over. It was too much to take in.</p>
<p>“Hey, sis, are you back already?” she heard a voice coming out of the kitchen and frowned.</p>
<p>She froze. How could she hear someone’s voice when she lived alone? And then she remembered...</p>
<p> “Zelena. You’re here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She heard the cutlery falling with a loud thump somewhere in the kitchen. Not long after the woman saw a red-headed hurricane of a woman heading towards her with a bright smile on her face. Her guest had obviously already made herself comfortable in the penthouse running around and messing up everything in her way.</p><p>“Zelena! You’re here!” the woman didn’t even give Regina a second to breathe as she grabbed and squeezed her like there was no tomorrow. “I probably should be used to that by now,” Regina murmured.</p><p>“What did you say?” the woman hummed, the smile still wide on her lips.</p><p>“Nothing,” Regina grinned, shaking her head. “I’m just really happy to see you. You haven’t changed a bit since the last time you visited.”</p><p>Yeah, five months ago.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me crash here,” she giggled and quickly looked around. “I mean- every time I need it.”</p><p>“You’re always welcome here.”</p><p>For a moment there was just dead silence floating in the air.</p><p>“So...you came here to-” Regina awkwardly started.</p><p>“Were you even listening to me yesterday on the phone?!” Zelena frowned.</p><p>“Yeah,” Regina nodded. “Of course!”</p><p>Sure. Whatever.</p><p>“Every second of your three-hour monologue,” Regina raised her brow and looked at her sister with condemnation, however, still keeping the sarcastic smile on her lips.</p><p>Zelena only rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Anyways, it’s doesn’t matter. I came here to audition for a new motion picture. It’s called ‘Lily’ and it’s spectacular. It’s going to be a box-office hit, people will stand in line for hours to get the ticket. And I,” she motioned at herself with a sly and proud smile on her lips, “am going to be right in the middle of this madness.”</p><p>Zelena was on cloud nine only thinking about the audition. <em>You do you</em>, Regina thought. </p><p>“By the way, guess what role am I trying out for,” the woman bit her lip.</p><p>“Um, Lily?”</p><p>“Exactly!” the woman exclaimed almost squeaking from excitement and anticipation. “However, I’ve heard it won’t be easy to get the role.”</p><p>“Why is that?” Regina tilted her head.</p><p>This information wasn’t really of high value to her. She wasn’t the kind of woman that loved fooling around or wasting time for idle talk. After all this time working for high-rank snobs and being a part of the higher circles of New York, she learned that time was her greatest treasure. She wasn’t used to wasting it on chitchat, but after all, Zelena was her sister.</p><p>They weren’t that close. They weren’t close at all for what it’s worth. Not the typical sisters slash best friends for sure. Their values, goals in life, even hobbies were different. And for the most part, they were complete opposites. Living in different cities, seeing each other no more than a couple of times a year didn’t really help them bond. Sometimes Regina thought they were strangers to each other. Have been for a long time since Cora had sent Z away to live with her father in Vermont for three years. Their connection was never the same after that. After Zelena came back, Regina stopped being that careless adventurous girl she once used to be.</p><p>And maybe it’s for the best. Mother made her who she was now. And she was grateful for that life lesson.</p><p>Right now, Regina just tried to be polite. After her mother’s death two years ago, Zelena was the only family she had left. And the brunette wasn’t going to lose her too.</p><p>So, she tried to act like this news about her sisters’ new movie was extremely interesting for her.</p><p>“<em>Greg Hades</em> is one of the casting directors,” she muttered nervously, almost saying it like it was some kind of hot gossip.</p><p>“Who?” Regina grimaced.</p><p>Thank God, she picked a different career path than her sister. Acting seemed exhausting, silly and completely overrated.</p><p>What a waste of time and energy over nothing!</p><p>“Like in ‘the lord of the underworld’,” her eyes sparkled with excitement, and she almost made it sound like a conspiracy theory. Zelena <em>genuinely</em> thought Regina knew what she was talking about. </p><p>The brunette didn’t seem to be impressed. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.</p><p>“Well, that weird Greek dude with glowing blue hair.”</p><p>“Is his hairstyle really that bad?” Regina chuckled, but Zelena only rolled her eyes and huffed.</p><p>“No, of course not!” Zelena inhaled, and for a moment there her features softened, revealing that mischievous flirty smile of hers. Regina raised her eyebrow at the reaction. “You know-”</p><p>She bit her lip and lowered her voice.</p><p>“They say he’s actually pretty handsome.”</p><p>Mills put on her face that knowing smile and shook her head. Her sister was such a simple easy-going person, she even sometimes wondered how the hell they could be related. Zelena radiated that positive flowy energy she passed to everyone around her. She has always been this big red-headed mess.</p><p>This flirty resilient personality of hers was driving Regina insane at first, but with time she got used to it. It <em>almost</em> didn’t seem that annoying anymore.</p><p>Regina was diligent and sensible, she did everything by the book and seemed like a total prude in comparison with her sister. She wasn’t always like this, but she had to change to fit her mother’s ideals. Cora has always had a certain plan for her and, well, she wasn’t going to let Regina ruin her life by being a careless teenager. She made peace with one of her daughters being a lost cause and wasn’t going to let another one end like her sister.</p><p>Regina had to be <em>perfect</em>. Perfect for her own good.</p><p>She never had this. She never got to be reckless or make stupid mistakes in her youth. And the only time she tried to find her own path, it all ended in disaster.</p><p>The only man she ever trusted and loved ruthlessly broke her heart and left her with only lots of wretched pieces of it to collect. She was young and stupid. And Daniel with his nice and caring personality, he was the only real thing in her life, and Regina believed with all her heart that he was the love of her life. It was perfect even though they had to sneak around and hide in the dim light of tiny dark alleys. She was blooming and glowing like all those years with Cora didn’t even exist.</p><p>However, it was also the time when Regina finally learned that all people were rotten to the core. When one day Daniel laughed in her face and told her he never loved her, something inside of her died. Finding out that her own mother paid Colter to disappear from Regina’s life for good was the hardest part. Daniel took the money and never hesitated. Regina learned just how corrupted and greedy people were when it came to power.</p><p>That day was her point of no return. She finally realized that love didn’t exist, that it was only fiction, that trusting people was stupid and irresponsible. A broken heart hurt more than anything else. That day she swore not to let anyone in <em>ever again</em>.</p><p>But now she wasn’t going to get distracted by those heavy memories.</p><p>She surfaced from her thoughts and continued listening to Zelena’s rambling.</p><p>“Actually, it’s quite ironic because he’s known for literally turning people’s lives into a living hell,” she inhaled.</p><p>“Oh-”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, well. </em>
</p><p>“However,” she cracked a smile and almost giggled, “I’m hoping that he’s going to give in to my charm and will be impressed by my charisma and…acting skills, of course!”</p><p>She winked.</p><p>“You’re unbelievable,” Regina rolled her eyes but smiled in return.</p><p>“The Mills women always get what they want,” the sly smile graced her lips.</p><p>Yeah, they surely do. She should know. It was one of the first things her mother ever taught her.</p><p>After that Zelena flew to the kitchen to finish whatever is that she was doing there while her sister was gone.</p><p>“That’s exactly what you said before going to the last five auditions,” Regina added a bit loudly rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t ruin the moment, sis!”</p><p>Regina chuckled and went straight to the stairs leading to the second floor of the penthouse. She couldn’t wait to return to her bed and forget about all the hell that had happened earlier today.<br/><br/>For some reason, the brunette felt completely drained and exhausted. She wouldn’t call her job the hardest one – all she really did in the last couple of weeks was dealing with various paperwork. Her only wish was to quickly run to the shower and finally lay down.</p><p>
  <em>Well, that was quite a day!</em>
</p><p>She thought that maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, it was one of the craziest days of her life. The only thing left was to circle this day in her calendar in order to remember the exact moment when she decided to turn her life upside down.</p><p>Was the routine truly so tedious? Was it worth it?</p><p>She didn’t have the answers to these questions.</p><p>She could’ve just forgiven Jefferson even if it meant living a lie and hating herself for the rest of her life. She could forget everything and go back to living her boring normal life, but that was just too easy, wasn’t it? Somewhere deep down she knew that this was the right choice. The deal had certainly made her life thousand times more complicated and tangled. But at the same time…</p><p>At the same time, this agreement seemed like a breath of fresh air in her dusty dark world.</p><p>And Robin was-</p><p>She really shouldn’t be thinking about him. This man was trouble. His every movement, every smirk, every word just screamed ‘red flag’. And maybe for some reason, he just was different from everyone else.</p><p>Not that Regina cared.</p><p>Men in her life never stayed for long. They were a nice pleasant addition to her everyday life but nothing more. They all thought it was their sacred duty to deserve her heart, to break her walls and change her mind about dating but didn’t have much luck. One time she trusted the man and now suffered the consequences. She wasn’t going to go through it again.</p><p>Silly hopeless romantics.</p><p>Being with someone meant committing to the person, giving everything without expecting anything in return, loving unconditionally and trusting. She wasn’t ready for that. She didn’t want, that and this belief of hers saved Regina a lot of time and energy that she put into something actually important.</p><p>Sometimes it felt as if she didn’t believe in humanity anymore.</p><p>It was better this way. </p><p>Jefferson was one of her toys as well, however, she couldn’t quite understand why he of all people had managed to get to her. She <em>burned</em> with the desire to pay him back, to get her revenge. Even though she should’ve just let it go. Maybe he had been beside her for so long, she got used to him. Maybe his betrayal hurt more because it wounded her pride. She hated that despite all her efforts not to attach to a person, her umbrage made her do the exact opposite. It was a different kind of attachment. A bad one.</p><p>Jefferson was a parasite.</p><p>At the end of the day, he brought her to Robin.</p><p>He was a stranger and yet she thought about him a little bit more than she should’ve.</p><p>And why would she? It was just a business partnership.</p><p>And she still remembered this scooting feeling of his arm around her waist, the warmth of his smile, the tingling sensation his stubbled cheek gave her when the woman gave him a peck. All of it combined drove her insane. This man did. By being in her life for only a couple of hours. He was a hurricane storming into her quiet calculated life.</p><p>She was <em>obviously</em> attracted to him, and there was nothing strange about that. He was handsome, masculine, bold and to be honest, Regina found his confidence extremely sexy. She couldn’t help it, she was just a woman with needs. However, there was one life lesson that she had learned the hard way – never mix business with pleasure.</p><p>And that is exactly why getting close to him was a very bad idea.</p><p>Regina growled. </p><p>That damn deal!</p><p> </p><p><br/>“So,” Zelena excitedly bit her lip, “I want to know everything that has happened to you in the past five months.”</p><p>Zelena took a sip of her cocoa and looked at her sister.</p><p>She looked cozy with that big bun on her head, a couple of loose curly strands framing her face, wearing a green sweater and a pair of old yoga pants. Regina didn’t often see her sister wear glasses but here, at home, she didn’t have to be perfect or impress anyone. The brunette herself was wearing something similar, just in a different color palette, her short raven hair tucked behind the ears while barely brushing her shoulders.<br/><br/>“Um,” Regina inhaled revising this crazy day. She had no idea what to say, truly. Her workdays weren’t that interesting to talk about, and Regina didn’t want Zelena to get excited because of that deal with Locksley that didn’t exactly make sense.</p><p>Regina cleared her throat.</p><p>“I broke it off with Jefferson,” she said without flinching a single muscle in her face.</p><p>“What?!” the redhead jumped and almost pouted. “<em>Why?</em> When? You seemed like such a lovely couple.”</p><p>“Except we were never a couple,” the brunette rolled her eyes. “We were just sleeping together. And it’s not such a big deal.”</p><p>
  <em>A-and here we go. </em>
</p><p>Zelena was a hopeless romantic and she couldn’t blame her sister for having a different outlook. Regina anticipated the whirlwind of unnecessary and sickeningly cute cliché love quotes Zelena seemed to memorize exponentially. It was like talking to a brick wall – there was no way in hell to convince her sister that she wanted completely different things in life. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.</p><p>It was all rainbows and butterflies for Zelena. She always had some eye candy on her arm for as long as Regina could remember and almost every time she was convinced that the man was the love of her life. Well, maybe everything was not that deep, but Z surely was head over heels in love with each of her boyfriends. Sadly, none of them lasted long enough.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon,” Zelena hummed. “You can’t run away from serious relationships forever.”</p><p>“I can and I will,” the woman chuckled.</p><p>It was easier to agree with her. She should’ve said she’ll think about it or something like it, but it wouldn’t’ve changed anything.</p><p>“Everyone needs someone special in their life.”</p><p>Yeah, whatever.</p><p>“Well, I don’t,” Mills shrugged her shoulders. “I’m happy with my life. My job is my soulmate. And honestly, Zelena, we have very different perspectives on love life.”</p><p>“It’s not you talking. This is just something mother put into your head,” the sympathetic look on Z’s face made Regina roll her eyes once again.</p><p>Her mother…well, she wasn’t someone Regina was eager to talk about. This woman, she was many things: strict, organized, somewhat cruel and heartless but brutally honest and smart. Cora was someone she desperately didn’t want to turn into but ended up becoming. She was more of a teacher or a mentor than a mother, and Regina couldn't remember one time this woman ever gave her a hug. This piercing coldness of her eyes, the wry thin line of her lips, the tone of her scolding voice – all of this still haunted her dreams.</p><p>Sometimes she was afraid of not waking up from one of those nightmares.</p><p>She left her a scar, the one somewhere deep down in her soul. The one that she couldn't heal. Regina still felt the lump in her throat every time she looked at Cora’s picture, the anxiety creeping up and sending shivers down her spine like she was that scared little girl waiting for her punishment all over again.</p><p>But mother was not here. And Regina was her own person. Has been for a long time now.</p><p>However, all those things she’d taught her once, were essential to her job. At the end of the day, all of this made Regina the woman she was now. And she loved her life the way it was.</p><p>Zelena gulped trying to be careful with her words.</p><p>“Look, I know you don’t want to talk about it but… don't tell me you’ve never wanted someone to meet you after work, bring you breakfast in bed, cuddle you in the morning and-”</p><p>“Oh, stop it,” Regina grimaced and brushed it off with a small smile. “I don’t have time for this. I spend day and night working, and there is really no place for ‘relationships’ in my schedule.”</p><p>Zelena huffed.</p><p>“You’re going to spend the rest of your life in the company of those directors and shareholders.”</p><p>“Well, that would be wonderful!” the brunette chuckled, clearly amused, taking a sip of her drink with a satisfied sigh. “I spent the past 8 years working for Gold, Zelena. I put it all into this job, I don’t know any better. I’ve worked too hard and I can’t just ruin everything now.”</p><p>“This sounds…intense. Your work isn’t everything, sis,” she smiled. “You’re going to burn out before you know it if you don’t take a break. Promise me that while I'm here, you'll try to get out of your shell and actually relax and enjoy yourself for once.”</p><p>Regina took a deep breath.</p><p>Zelena muttered to herself: “I honestly think I’ve never seen you do that.”</p><p>Well, true.</p><p>Regina smiled weakly and tucked the loose strand of raven hair behind her ear. Rest. Never heard of that one. Is lunch slash business meeting with Robin considered a break from her routine?</p><p>She sure hoped so.</p><p>Zelena made herself a bit more comfortable and inhaled putting a glowing smile back on.</p><p>“So, what else happened?”</p><p>Half an hour later, already slightly sleepy and relaxed, both women ended up forgetting the deep serious topics and switched to something more light and casual. Regina thought, she hadn’t spent so much time with her sister in forever. It felt…<em>nice</em>. She caught herself thinking that she didn’t even want to end this conversation.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Yeah, truly surprising.</p><p>Suddenly her phone, which was lying on the table for a good hour now, buzzed, and the screen turned on, the pesky sound hitting the ears. There was this silence between them as both women looked in that direction.</p><p>Unknown number.</p><p>Regina hesitated before grabbing the phone and hitting the green button to answer the call, but Zelena didn’t seem to notice it simply looking at her sister with slight annoyance. It was already late. Who in the world would call her after work? She’d known if it was someone Mills actually wanted to be in touch with.</p><p>“Hello,” she muttered, her mind being somewhere else.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey, it’s me, Robin.’</em>
</p><p>Regina almost choked.</p><p>What-</p><p>
  <em>What the actual fuck? </em>
</p><p>The woman jumped, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion. She could swear she felt a surge of electricity sizzle through her body the moment she’d heard his voice.</p><p>Those Brits and their accents.</p><p>Zelena looked at her sister as if she was crazy. Slightly shaking her head in a silent question, the redhead squirmed in her place burning Regina with suspicion-filled eyes. The brunette brushed her off quickly getting up from the couch.</p><p>What the hell was happening?</p><p>“Hi!” she said in a higher pitch.</p><p>How did he even-</p><p>Oh, God, her voice sounded so unnatural.</p><p>
  <em>’Um, I know it's late, and this call is pretty random but... I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Are you busy right now?’</em>
</p><p>The damn speaker was too loud. The brunette swore inwardly and pressed her lips together. The sound of a deep manly voice hyped her sister up and made her open her mouth in surprise. She could bet Zelena heard everything he said.</p><p>And well, apparently it wasn’t exactly job-related.</p><p>Regina hesitated, not knowing what the hell was she supposed to do. Locksley of all people, the one person she least expected to hear from, the man occupying all her thoughts for the last three hours suddenly decided that he could call her out of nowhere and…why exactly? She didn’t know what to feel and how to act. Not everyday people left her speechless and confused just by being in her life.</p><p>“I'm-”</p><p>Zelena jumped impatiently, eyes wide with curiosity. Annoyingly flashing before her eyes, the redhead moved closer and mouthed a silent <em>“Who is that?” </em>with a sly grin on her lips.</p><p>Oh, damn, she must’ve sounded ridiculous. Regina hasn’t said a single substantial sentence ever since she picked up the phone.</p><p>“Um- Can you wait a second? Thanks.”</p><p>Sending an annoyed and angry glare Zelena’s way, the brunette quickly left the room and hurried to the kitchen, where her sister couldn't bother her anymore. Regina looked back making sure no one was eavesdropping and, inhaling, put the phone up to her ear.</p><p>“I'm back, sorry.” Her heart was beating so fast.  </p><p><em>‘It's okay,’</em> he muttered and cleared his throat, seemingly trying to come up with the next best thing to say.<em> ‘So, how your evening going?’</em></p><p>Regina frowned. Crazy.</p><p>“Fine, I guess,” she answered hesitantly and the next moment exhaled closing her eyes. “Look, I'm not exactly a fan of small talk, so why are you calling me again?”</p><p>She couldn't wrap her mind around everything that was happening just yet.</p><p>Robin took a deep breath. It seemed like he didn’t exactly know how to start this conversation.</p><p>
  <em>‘I've been thinking about our deal and-’</em>
</p><p>The woman panicked and looked back at the kitchen door being scared that her sister would hear a thing about this deal. She closed the speaker with her hand.</p><p>
  <em>‘Don't you think we should talk about it some more?’</em>
</p><p>“Haven't we discussed everything already?” she lowered her voice and almost whispered, stressed and annoyed.</p><p><em>‘Technically yes, but only in general. We never went through the details and-’</em> she gulped and hesitated for a moment.<em> ‘What about tomorrow? What is the plan?’</em></p><p>“You're going to pick me up and we will go to my office. Easy as that.”</p><p>
  <em>‘And what next? What about the dos and don’ts? I-’</em>
</p><p>“God, Robin, have you never had a girlfriend?!” she exploded in a loud whisper rolling her eyes and instantly looked at the door once again.</p><p>It’s not like she was some kind of spy to be that secretive, however-</p><p>“It shouldn’t be that hard. We just need to be there; the rest will work itself out. And-” she took a deep breath trying to get her thoughts in order. Just a second to breathe. Regina suddenly frowned. “Wait how did you even get my number?”</p><p>She heard him chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>‘Well I'm the president of an IT company, what do you think? I'm not exactly selling hotdogs for a living.’</em>
</p><p>That smug bastard. She rolled her eyes again.</p><p>
  <em>‘I just asked the right people for a favor.’</em>
</p><p>“Just to ask me one question?”</p><p>For some reason, she felt that warm feeling in her stomach. The man went through all this trouble only to have this ridiculous meaningless conversation with her and, well, didn’t expect anything in return.</p><p>She felt somewhat important. He wasn’t playing games when he said he’d help her. In the end of all, she came up with the plan and he was the one to work hard to make it all happen. Robin could very well just let it go and do the bare minimum until she held up her end of the deal.</p><p>But he didn’t.</p><p>It was almost touching. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t even <em>that</em> deep.</p><p>She licked her lips.</p><p>Regina could see this mischievous grin on his face, his dimples showing and that challenging confident gaze shining.</p><p>
  <em>‘Well you were in such a hurry to go back, I didn’t have time to ask for your number.’</em>
</p><p>“You had my office number, Robin,” she said with a scold in her voice. “You could use that and not break the law by invading someone's privacy.”</p><p>Her voice became quieter by the end of that sentence. More like a hiss.</p><p>
  <em>‘I'm sorry, okay? It just seemed like a great idea at that time.’ </em>
</p><p>She just <em>knew</em> he was smiling at this very moment.</p><p>
  <em>‘And since we're practically dating, we're going to spend a lot of time together anyway, so...Let's say I'm just making our lives a bit easier. Aren't lovers supposed to at least have each other's phone numbers?’</em>
</p><p>Regina didn’t know whether she was furious, annoyed or amused. For some reason, she just wanted to bite back. The words left her lips before she could think about it.</p><p>“If that's your definition of lovers I have bad news for you, Locksley.”</p><p>Regina snorted with an evil smile.</p><p>“Don't be delusional. We're just business partners. And business partners are supposed to stay professional.”</p><p>Professional my ass.</p><p>
  <em>‘Funny, I'm not the one throwing myself on strangers with hugs and kisses.’</em>
</p><p>Ugh, how she wanted to hit him right now!</p><p>“Let's talk about how it's been half a day and you already can't live without me.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Right back at you.’</em>
</p><p>And they’ve known each other for what? Less than a day? She had no idea how she was going to stand this man for the next couple of months.</p><p>“You're insufferable, you know that?!” the woman exhaled trying to keep her composure and wearily muttered closing her eyes. “Why did I even get myself into this?”</p><p>
  <em>‘That's the part you made very clear earlier today, don't you remember? By the way-’</em>
</p><p>“Look, I have no time for your cockiness right now,” she huffed and once again looked at the door. Battling her own feelings, Mills took a deep breath and blurted: “Tomorrow at ‘Chattery’, 9 am. Sharp. And have a nice evening, Mr. Locksley.”</p><p>She finished with a polite smile on her face and ended the call.</p><p>Oh, God.</p><p>The woman ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes in frustration. She just wanted to forget all of this ever happened. She wished she didn’t make that reckless proposal and didn’t go against everything she believed in. It was madness.</p><p>She didn’t recognize herself anymore. The old Regina would never do something so stupid.</p><p>And now she was stuck. There was no going back at this point.</p><p>Frowning, the brunette put down the phone and leaned on the counter with both hands.</p><p>She just hoped she hasn’t been too rude to the one person who could literally ruin her life with a wave of his hand. Robin could be bold, charming, slightly arrogant, but he also was powerful and influential. This fact always slipped her mind. He was way out of her league and she treated him like an ordinary low-rank manager. He just had this aura…</p><p>Whatever. He deserved it and didn’t really seem to mind. She wasn’t going to grovel in front of him anyway.</p><p>Regina was too distracted to hear quiet footsteps by the kitchen door.  </p><p>“So, who’s that ‘partner’ you’ve just set up a date with?”</p><p>Mills wearily dropped her head with a loud exhale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should point out that this fic is mainly Regina-centered, so we won't get in much detail about Robin's life. (Robin is our dark horse here, but don't worry, we'll learn more about him as the story goes on.) His perspective is used to get a better understanding of their feelings and the causes of their actions.<br/>!!!Also, be aware that this chapter may seem triggering to some people due to harassment!!! <br/>Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on the situation and the characters. <br/>P.S. Posting this on my birthday as my little gift to all of you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her sister’s burning sly grin was her kryptonite. She was lost and quite honestly had nothing to say to her. Caught in the act, Regina stared at Zelena. What excuse could she possibly come up with now? Mills was a creative liar when she had to be, but it was different. If Zelena had truly heard everything, it was a disaster.</p><p>She could either tell her everything or run away from the conversation.</p><p>Avoidance seemed like the best strategy at this point.</p><p>“No one,” she muttered avoiding her sister’s gaze.</p><p>Shit. Shit. <em>Shit. </em></p><p>“It’s just work stuff.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes and theatrically brushing it off, Regina picked up her phone and passed Zelena as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Nothing happened,<em> right?</em></p><p>It’s just a phone call. Why did Zelena even point it out? It wasn’t anyone’s business whom she called or talked to.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” her sister folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. “I’m not buying it.”</p><p>“And I don’t care,” she snapped suddenly turning and facing her sister. She was mad and exhausted. Exhausted from lying, from manipulating, fighting and planning. All of this…it was just too much. This day was crazy enough already. She came home hoping to relax, not to be interrogated by her own sister.</p><p>She didn’t want to explain anything to her. And honestly, she didn’t <em>have</em> to.</p><p>“Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?”</p><p>Zelena rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You're the one with good manners in this family.”</p><p>Regina hesitated. The thoughts created a hurricane in her head, and it was driving her insane. Trying to compose herself, Regina kept silent for a moment and then said:</p><p>“Look, I’m really tired. It was a nice evening, but I’m gonna head off,” the woman turned and headed to the stairs when she heard her sister’s voice again.</p><p>“Don’t run away from the conversation,” Zelena pouted.</p><p>“What do you want me to say, Zelena?”</p><p>Regina turned again exhaling and looking at Z with annoyance and fatigue on her face, her gaze dark and almost vicious. Regina really had no reason to snap like this.  But for some reason she felt this anger filling her rapidly, fueling her. She wished she could just laugh it all off but had no time for stupid jokes and teasing.</p><p>She didn’t even know what was going on in her life, she had no idea where it was going to lead her and just couldn’t cope with all those questions.</p><p>She had no answers herself.</p><p>And all this confusion, tension, interrogation – it was unbearable. Her mind was elsewhere and being focused on that god damned call Regina couldn't help but be annoyed with Zelena.</p><p>“What is going on with you?” the redhead carefully asked with worry on her face.</p><p>“Nothing,” Mills muttered. “Nothing is going on. I just- I don’t want to talk about this, okay? I’ll tell you everything when I’m ready, but now…I just need to be alone.”</p><p>The brunette shook her head and muttered: “Good night.”</p><p>She left her sister standing there, confused and lost, and quickly disappeared in her room closing the door behind with a loud thump. The house instantly went silent.</p><p>She was a mess. She could practically hear the thoughts buzzing in her head. Tired and completely drained from all the emotions, she practically fell on her bed and closed her eyes. <em>Please, let this day be over.</em> Everything happened too fast - she didn't even know how to react. Regina thought she'd die when she heard his voice again. Why did he call? What was going on? Why did she even react this way? <em>Idiot. </em></p><p>Now she only wanted to lay her head on the pillow and get a good night's sleep.</p><p>She had a very long day ahead of her.</p><p>___</p><p>She didn’t know if it was possible to wake up tired already. It had never happened to her before. It was like she was run over by a truck no less. She was haunted in her dreams by the events of the previous day, and, honestly, it didn’t even come to her as a surprise. Regina was restless. At some point, she drifted off to sleep, but even then, she didn’t stop thinking about the call. The future was foggy at this point – Mills didn’t even know what was going to happen tomorrow or how the next day was going to end.  </p><p>And it was hell for a woman whose whole life was planned out to the smallest detail.</p><p>Now, heading to the small café around the corner, Regina felt like she was setting her own trap.</p><p>She didn’t understand why ever since this man appeared in her life, it turned into a disaster. It’s like she couldn’t focus on anything anymore. Regina had always been a highly organized woman, she was a perfectionist, a workaholic who not even once willingly took a day off. She worked late on her own birthday and sometimes even came to the office on the weekends just because this way she could get more things done. No wonder she managed to climb the career ladder so fast. Getting promotion after promotion, she quickly became Gold’s favorite, deserved her colleagues’ respect, made them fear her, ruthlessly pushed all her rivals out of the way. And surely did not accomplish all of this because of her looks.</p><p>Mother would’ve been proud.</p><p>Now she seemed to be losing her grip.</p><p>She’d better die than lose the person she was now. Mills was never afraid of some complications. She really needed to stop whining about this whole thing.</p><p>Without a clue what to do or what to say to the man waiting for her at ‘Chattery’, she thought she was the stupidest creature to walk the earth.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she entered the café.</p><p>She was Regina freaking Mills! She could handle a man – a business partner no less – and do it with her head held high.</p><p>The café called ‘Chattery’ was the best one around. Of course, the coffee itself was pretty average here, but she honestly never cared about that. The service was good and quick – the baristas usually made her beverage in a matter of minutes. As long as she got her daily dose of caffeine AND got to her office in time, she was fine with whatever. New York was a busy city – no one here waited around and asked for hearts drawn on their coffee. At least, that’s what she thought. Regina was one of those New Yorkers who never noticed anything around them being too occupied with their own thoughts.</p><p>Making an order, Regina cautiously looked around and quickly noticed a familiar face in the crowd.      </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>He was sitting there, at the small table near the window looking at the stream of people on the streets, walking, running, hurrying. She put on a small smile on her lips. Locksley was wearing a navy-blue suit and a thin coat, his blond hair neatly combed, stubble trimmed. He looked concentrated, confident, not a single flaw in his appearance. He seemed to be radiating solidity and richness.</p><p>Truly a businessman of his essence. A worthy opponent.</p><p>Then why the hell they couldn’t be professionals around each other?</p><p>Regina wanted to laugh: one of the richest men in the city was just sitting there, in this small coffee shop, patiently waiting for her, wasting his precious time just because she told him so.</p><p>She really had him wrapped around her little manicured finger, hadn’t she?</p><p>“Enjoying your coffee?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” he smiled widely, his dimples showing, all the traces of reverie disappearing from his face as soon as he noticed her. “Though I'd rather make a stop at Granny's.” He gestured suggesting her to take a seat opposite him. “Good morning.”</p><p>She sat down looking him right in the eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Well, damn it. </em>
</p><p>“Morning,” she simply answered with a restrained polite smile.</p><p>He leaned slightly forward putting elbows on the table. The man still had his adorable sexy smile on his face.</p><p>“So, how are you doing today?” Robin casually asked looking at her.</p><p>Regina chuckled and raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“I thought we've established that I usually skip the pleasantries, Mr. Locksley.”</p><p>Those last words sounded especially tasty for his liking. Robin caught himself thinking that for some reason he liked the way his name rolled off her tongue. He chuckled lowering his eyes just for a moment.</p><p>“Back to formalities?” he looked up and teased narrowing his eyes. “I thought we were more than that.”</p><p>“Oh, please,” the brunette snorted, her gaze sharp and condemning. “I don't joke around. And neither should you.”</p><p>Robin shrugged his shoulders: “I'm only trying to be friendly. And you can just call me Robin, it's no big deal.”</p><p>“No, thank you,” she answered without breaking eye contact.</p><p>At this moment a small blond girl in a dark green apron approached them and left Regina’s coffee on the table. Throwing a quick “enjoy”, she disappeared. Regina and Robin were leading a silent battle with their eyes – each one trying to prove a point, challenging, not wishing to give up under any circumstances. They were two extremely stubborn people, and maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, that’s exactly what was going to destroy them in the end.</p><p>Robin had this small daring smile on his lips, it was almost taunting, teasing, and it annoyed the hell out of her. She didn’t know whether it was just his personality or Robin acted like this exclusively with her. Either way, there weren’t many people in her life whom she considered equals. <em>Before.</em></p><p>No matter how annoying he was, it least she wasn’t bored.</p><p>Challenge was good. She liked people who fought back.</p><p>“Yesterday you weren't so concerned about that,” he noted cheekily.</p><p>“Yesterday you caught me off guard.”</p><p>“Well, then, my apologies,” he nodded, and just when Mills thought he was being sincere, the man added, “Your Majesty.”</p><p>Regina fixed her gaze on him for a moment, studying him, trying to understand what game he was playing, and then shook her head.</p><p>“They didn’t mention in the articles that you’re so annoying,” she snorted.</p><p>“I see you did your homework,” he smiled mischievously and licked his lips.</p><p>Well, she might’ve read a few of those about him yesterday before going to sleep. Guilty as charged.</p><p>She would’ve turned red of embarrassment, but luckily Mills knew how to keep her emotions intact and look indifferent for other people.</p><p>She was never the type of gal to read gossips about celebrities and even more so about her potential business partners. But in her defense, Mills didn’t exactly know what she was getting herself into and had to do her research. Even if it meant reading this nonsense on the front pages of fangirl websites.</p><p>“Well, they say many things about me in the articles. There’s a lot the media doesn’t know…And now seems like you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>Regina frowned never once ripping her gaze off him. She just couldn't believe she was stupid enough to do something as reckless as getting involved with his guy.</p><p>At last, she inhaled: “Anyways...What is that you wanted to talk to me about?”</p><p>Robin slightly shook his head.</p><p>“Right,” he muttered. “So, what's our plan for today?”</p><p>“We're not robbing a bank or performing on Broadway. Don't expect me to give you a script,” she rolled her eyes with a small smile. “All we have to do is walk in there, make eyes to each other, say a few words and mingle in front of Jefferson.”</p><p>Locksley nodded a couple of times following her thought. However, as soon as she finished talking, there was this confused expression on his face. He faltered for a second.</p><p>“<em>And then what?</em> We just go to your cabinet?” the man frowned. “Why would I even go up there if I don't work with you. Isn't that a little suspicious?”</p><p>“It doesn't matter. And it's really not anyone's business,” she gestured and shrug her shoulders. “Jefferson wouldn't care about the reason - I know him. He'll be too blinded by jealousy to notice. And isn't that the whole purpose of this performance?”</p><p>“Well, that makes sense,” Robin looked down and nodded.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Regina inhaled and shook her head looking at him with all the seriousness she had in her.</p><p>“Remember that it's important not to overdo it… As much as I don't want to admit that, <em>Jefferson knows me.</em> He knows I don't like a public demonstration of affection or sweet talk,” she licked her lips. “Plus, I don't want to lose my reputation in the company.”</p><p>Robin smiled and nodded once more: “Don't worry. I get it.”</p><p>“Great,” she took a deep breath and picked up her coffee getting up. Robin did the same. “Now I think we should head off. I don't like being late,” she glared at him and said it with annoyance.  </p><p><em>Noted,</em> Robin thought. Not that it wasn’t obvious already.</p><p>The man chuckled.</p><p>This little fierce perfectionist.</p><p>When they left the café, Robin silently motioned at the car standing right in front of the exit. Looks like it was their ride. The woman examined the vehicle and looked at him with a pleased smile in approval. He had a pitch-black Mercedes that reminded her of her own car. This man had a taste.</p><p>Only then Mills noticed a man sitting in the driver’s seat. Wearing a white shirt and a black suit, indifferent concentrated look on his face, he only lacked black shades to add to the ensemble to make this whole look even more intimidating.</p><p>That must’ve been Robin’s personal driver.</p><p>Of course, he had one. Why wouldn’t he?</p><p>A man of his status could afford such luxuries and must’ve thought it was a completely normal and ordinary thing. Regina could bet Locksley had a maid or two, a cook, a butler, maybe even a personal trainer. But again, the fact that he was rich didn’t exactly say anything about him as a person. At least, he was honest. She knew he’d made his own fortune and respected him for the hard work and determination. He could have his fun whatever way he wanted, even buy a spaceship for what it’s worth.</p><p>Robin opened the back door and waited for her to get in. As soon as they both were inside, he leaned back on the leather seat and said: “To “Gold&amp;Income”, John."</p><p>Seconds later the car took off.</p><p>___</p><p>The elevator ride had already managed to make her heart jump in anticipation and worry. They hadn’t exchanged a single word yet letting this annoying tune play in the background once again. The flashbacks were almost unbearable – two days have barely past since they first met near this elevator. Last time they were here she had no idea what exactly she was going to propose, didn’t know whether he would actually agree. And now the deal was on, and they were truly doing this.</p><p>It was insane.</p><p>Turning to face Regina, Robin looked at her and muttered: “Ready?”</p><p>His voice echoed from the walls of the elevator. The woman surfaced from her thoughts and looked at the man with determination in her chocolate eyes.</p><p>“Someone needs to put Jefferson back in his place after all,” she said bitterly taking a deep breath. Last time they both improvised and now…it had to be perfect. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The elevator stopped letting them out.</p><p>Here goes nothing.</p><p>Jefferson was standing there, near the conference room, intently explaining something to a slow-moving employee. People were constantly rushing past them from side to side with reports, briefcases, folders, and even cups of coffee, but the man who had long been used to this fuss did not care at all. He twirled a couple of papers in his hands talking and pointing at something in the document as if this would make it easier to explain the problem to an inept colleague. With a heavy sigh and a hand across his face, he eventually sent the boy away and paused for a second to look around. Just at that moment, the elevator doors slid open, and Regina came out of it, looking sharp and stunning, with usual confidence on her face.</p><p>And then Jefferson saw <em>him</em>.</p><p>Regina triumphed.</p><p>Honestly, what were the odds that he’d be here at this very moment? She considered herself lucky.</p><p>The woman felt this angry irritated gaze on herself as soon as she entered the lobby. Mills couldn't see - that would be too obvious - but she knew that Jefferson was drilling her with his piercing blue eyes, his hands clenching with jealousy and his whole body burning with anger. He was always like that: impatient, ardent, possessive, almost insane when things didn't go his way. They were never committed to each other, never defined their relationship in the first place, however, he was always extremely jealous when it came to her. It flattered Regina, gave her leverage - she felt important and influential, felt like she could play him forever. But now...Mills didn't exactly know how he was going to react. She <em>ached</em> to show him just how painful and embarrassing was that feeling was when someone brazenly, without warning betrays your trust, ruins all your plans, hurts your pride.</p><p>Regina chuckled and turned to her supposed lover. With a seductive smile, she started to say something – pure nonsense but it was fine as long as it looked real to Jefferson. Robin looked at her with pure adoration, love and a glimpse of desire in his pure blue eyes. The sight of his signature dashing smile, his dimples almost made her stomach twist. He looked so expensive but simple and down to earth at the same time. Her head began to spin as soon as it all started looking real.</p><p>Maybe they should’ve played on Broadway after all.</p><p>Both of them looked at each other, laughed discussing something, her eyes shining and lips forming a sincere smile. At some point, Robin got into his role and leaned to the woman whispering something into her ear. He felt this flowery smell of her perfume, and this closeness made his heart beat faster for some reason. Feeling bold and, perhaps, going to the extremes, the man slid his arm on her waist pulling the brunette closer. A true act of possessiveness.</p><p>It made Jefferson furious.</p><p>However, Regina herself wasn’t thrilled about it. She shivered drowning in the woody scent of his cologne, and it was like the surge of pure electricity going through her body. She couldn’t even fully understand whether it was nice or completely inappropriate. She wasn’t used to this man’s touch, he was still a stranger and, honestly, she didn’t want to change that. And yet, smiling at Robin almost seductively, she made it seem like a perfectly normal thing. Both of them quickly disappeared behind her office door.</p><p>As soon as they were alone, the woman jumped away from her companion and glared at him with annoyance.</p><p>“What did I tell you about not overdoing it?!” she scolded him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he frowned slightly tilting his head.</p><p>“<em>What’s wrong?</em> How about the “no public affection rule”?” the brunette rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, I-” he faltered inhaling, “I must’ve got carried away.”</p><p>“Shit,” she muttered looking down.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Robin brushed it off. “Everything was fine. It went smoothly.”</p><p>“No, it didn’t. Now everyone’s going to think that-”</p><p>“Regina,” he called.</p><p>The woman looked at him, alarmed, slightly confused and worried.</p><p><em>“It’s fine,”</em> he almost spelled those words putting a small smile on his lips. Regina exhaled and glared at him defeatedly. “Not everything in this world has to be perfect.”</p><p>Regina bit her lips and shook her head.</p><p>“In my world it does.”</p><p>Robin could swear he’d never seen such a whirlwind of emotions in someone’s eyes before. He could see vulnerability floating somewhere in there behind all those walls this woman managed to build up. He was always good at reading people, but she was…something else.</p><p>He could see that this petite brunette had too many demons in her head she had to fight every day. Perhaps, she’d even learned to compromise with them in order to reach a perfect balance in her life. Robin just knew there was more to her than she was willing to show, and for some reason, he was very eager to solve her.</p><p>Locksley just didn’t know exactly how many obstacles he’d have to overcome.</p><p>At last, he surrendered and simply said:</p><p>“I’ll come back later when you’re finished with work,” Robin opened the door and flashed her with a small smile. “Have a nice day.”</p><p>Seconds later he left closing the door behind.</p><p>Regina was taken aback. Standing there, in complete silence, alone and utterly confused with Locksley’s actions, Mills only managed to take a deep breath and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>Well, that was unexpected.</p><p>The fact that he always teased her but seemed to avoid every conflict amazed her. This man would certainly be the death of her someday. Regina just hoped their deal would expire before something goes wrong.</p><p> Sometimes she thought fighting him was even harder than fighting herself.</p><p>___</p><p>Her working hours were almost over. Ten more minutes and she could go back to her apartment, far away from all the drama that filled this place. She had already started slowly packing her things, her bag standing on the desk, filled with all the necessary papers she needed to take home with her. Usually, she’d stay working late, probably would skip dinner and leave this building when it was already dark outside.</p><p>However, Robin said he’d pick her up after work, and, well, she had to keep the story going. She wouldn’t mind finishing up early once in a while. After all, she did promise Zelena to take a break.</p><p>Waiting for Locksley to show up was honestly a little nerve-racking. She had thought for so long about their performance that at some point noticed that she was reading the same line fourth time in a row. Regina thought about his hand on her back, about his smile, his eyes, about the way he behaved around her – it almost seemed real and sincere.  She was surprised and pleased – he totally managed to make Jefferson jealous – but also a bit worried.</p><p>He just couldn't have been that good an actor.</p><p>Already turning off her computer she heard a knock on her door. She inhaled and straightened her posture. Robin was early, but Regina just brushed it off. Anticipating meeting her business partner for the second time today, she put on a wicked smile and waited for the man to come in.</p><p>Her smile disappeared from her lips as she saw Jefferson rushing in her office and loudly closing the door behind. Regina frowned and froze, frustration and confusion apparent on her face.</p><p>
  <em>“What the-”</em>
</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>His voice was deep, features dark, and with this determination on his face, Jefferson almost seemed scary.</p><p>She wasn’t afraid of him though.</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes and grimaced. She felt anger boiling her blood as soon as she met his gaze. He was the last person on the planet she wanted to see at this very moment. Although, maybe, it was the exact reaction she’d expect from a possessive jealous man.</p><p>“How many times do I have to say that I don't want to talk to you,” she snapped. “Do you ever listen to me?”</p><p>Is everyone just muting her when she speaks? It has already become a pattern at this point.  </p><p>He came closer inhaling and looking her right in the eyes as if he wanted to get to her, hit her right in the soul. Nice try. She didn’t have one.  </p><p>“Drop the act, Regina. It's getting ridiculous,” he almost growled.</p><p>He started shortening the distance between them, slowly coming closer, intimidating and hypnotizing her. Regina made a few steps back trying to get away from him but knew that the room was too small for them to play this game forever.</p><p>She started to get worried seeing his eyes darken by the second. She breathed in, feeling the worry seizing her whole body.</p><p>He can’t know, right? No way in hell he did.</p><p>Why was he being so strange?</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” she snorted as if it was the most ridiculous thought she’d ever heard.  </p><p>“I-” he paused trying to find the right words and snarled again. “No way you’ve found a new guy in such a short period of time. It's been what? A few days since we broke up?”</p><p>He loudly snorted and put on that vicious desperate half-smile. She could almost see it being full of bitterness and pain.</p><p>“We were never together”, she quickly reminded him scrunching up her face in disgust.</p><p>“Whatever,” he weakly muttered and narrowed his eyes chuckling in amusement. “No way you actually <em>feel</em> something for him. <em>I know you, Regina</em>. I've known you for so long.”</p><p>She hated to admit it, but he was right. He knew her well even though they haven’t spent much time together out of bed. Jefferson knew what she liked and disliked, knew how to treat her, knew every damn centimeter of her body. He was a quick learner – he adapted to the situation, flexible in every sense of the word, and it’s what she liked about him the most. Jefferson always followed her lead.</p><p>This time she didn’t know what to expect. </p><p>Only then she caught a strong smell of alcohol coming from him. The man was desperate, a total mess – no way in hell he’d start day drinking over nothing. She’d never seen him like this. Ever.</p><p>“Stop it,” she shook her head. “Sometimes things change. And I've changed.”</p><p>Yeah, bullshit.</p><p>“Have you now?”</p><p>Jefferson came incredibly close making Regina shiver. The strong smell of whiskey or something of the sort coming from him filled her nostrils, made her head spin. She didn’t feel comfortable being this close to him. Regina didn’t know what she wanted to do more: to run away or to punch the cheating bastard. Unfortunately for her and luckily for him, she was a bit more refined than that.</p><p>Her blood boiled, her whole body burned with rage and disgust. She didn’t want to show fear, didn’t want to let him have some kind of power over her. That’s why she didn’t move an inch when Jefferson minimized the distance between them.</p><p>It was a truly strange and unknown feeling. Absolute revulsion, burning hatred and wild tension – this little mix of emotions almost made the woman shake. They were so close that she could feel this warmth coming from him. It was insane and absolutely vile.</p><p>Oh, how she wanted to erase this stupid smug smile off his face!</p><p>Regina clenched her teeth, gaze dark and burning, threatening.</p><p>“Liar,” he whispered with that bold mocking grin on his lips. She could almost taste those words. Regina couldn't say a word just staring at him with all the fire she had in her eyes, competing with him like there was no tomorrow. “You were the one to teach me that people don't change. So, stop it, Regina,” he grimaced. “I know I screwed up, but it's all in the past.”</p><p>That disrespectful bastard!</p><p>Leaning closer, letting her drown in the smell of alcohol, Jefferson let her feel his hot breath on her face, sent goosebumps down her spine. She kept silent but there was a thunder inside of her at this very moment. This intoxicating closeness of him brought back every memory of them being together, every night, every moment, every touch. His lips on her skin, devouring, exploring, teasing. The evil daring grin, the sweat, the tension – she couldn't move a muscle standing there in front of him. She absolutely hated it. She hated her own body for betraying her like this.</p><p>Her heart was beating faster, she was out of breath, suffocating and drowning.</p><p>Jefferson was aware of all her weak points, he knew exactly where to press, and it was killing her. She was unable to do anything to stop this madness.</p><p>
  <em>“I know you still want me.”</em>
</p><p>God damn it!</p><p>She hissed, scrunching her nose:</p><p>“You're delusional.”</p><p>Jefferson chuckled, his voice low and deep, taunting.</p><p>“You don't even need to admit that. I know you like the back of my hand. I see it in your eyes, I see it in the way your body reacts when I come closer.”</p><p>Regina gulped but fought till the last breath. She couldn't let him take the lead. She just couldn't. It would end her. She hated everything about him. <em>Every fucking thing.</em></p><p>“Stop it, Jefferson. You need to leave.”</p><p>Still burning a hole in him with her eyes, the brunette pressed her lips together.</p><p>“You've already proven everything. I've learned my lesson. So, let's just forget everything.”</p><p>Is he serious?! Moron.</p><p>What did she even see in him anyway?</p><p>“You're drunk,” she whispered scrunching her nose once again.</p><p>“And you're beautiful. Are we just stating facts now?”</p><p>He was just laughing at her.</p><p>“You're despicable,” Regina hissed talking a small step back. “You think it's that easy? I don't forgive and forget. You betrayed me in a most disgusting way possible, and I don't pick up table scraps.” Mills glared at him with all the loathing she had in her and gritted her teeth: “<em>I despise you,</em> Madden, and I don't need you anymore.”</p><p>This toxic relationship had to end someday, right?</p><p>“Don't tell me you're actually into this pathetic playboy?” he frowned.</p><p>“His name is Robin,” she said. “And my love life shouldn’t concern you anymore. So, get <em>the fuck </em>out of my office. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>He seemed to simply ignore her words.</p><p>“So, he's your new toy,” he chuckled, “or are you his? Is he good enough for you?”</p><p>“Jefferson-” she warned.</p><p>“Can he pleasure you properly? Does he know where to touch to make you shiver?” the man raised his hand and slowly touched her forearm tracing a line on her skin with his finger. He smiled wickedly. “<em>Does he know how to make you scream?</em>”</p><p>He almost whispered that last part suddenly looking at her with that hungry dark gaze that used to drive her insane. She was frozen, intoxicated, lost, and that little demon on her shoulder was convincing the woman to take back what was hers in the first place. They held eye contact for god knows how long - it was a game no one could win. Things seemed to be heating up - Mills felt the air leaving her lungs, limbs shaking. The fire in their eyes almost created smoke and they were choking on it. It was electric.</p><p>This was the moment when she started to get worried. She didn’t really know what drunk Jefferson was capable of. The strange tension was driving her insane.</p><p>She wanted to lock her fingers on his throat.</p><p>“I'm warning you.”</p><p>He seductively slid his arm on her waist, some apparent desperation and bitter sadness on his face: “I'm not letting him take my spot.”</p><p>Regina gulped. She'd never admit it made her feel some kind of way. She'd never admit that somehow she even missed this sensation. She had to resist. It was wrong. </p><p>“You sound like a madman. Don't make me call the security, Jefferson,” Mills hissed and with one swift movement tossed Jefferson’s hand off her. Regina gritted her teeth. “I can make your life <em>a living hell</em> if you ever touch me again.”</p><p>“Regina-” the man growled.</p><p>Only then she heard footsteps right behind Jefferson’s back. Quickly glancing at the door, she found Robin standing there, confused, concerned and absolutely furious. The brunette saw him clenching his fists and being out of breath as he looked their way. There also was this small glimpse of raw panic in his gaze. For some reason, she felt relief sizzling her body. Not like she didn’t have the whole situation under control, but still.</p><p>
  <em>The owners are never afraid of their own pets. </em>
</p><p>“Regina,” he said in a low voice, “is there a problem?”</p><p>Oh, God, what was going on?!</p><p>The woman didn’t want to give up. She returned her gaze to Jefferson and continued the silent fight letting them both speak with their eyes. He screamed ‘danger’ – she radiated confidence and power. He'd never be able to bear it.</p><p>“No, Jefferson was just leaving.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrow trying to intimidate him. She knew he wouldn’t go far in this state anyway.</p><p>Jefferson shook his head and growled again taking a step back.</p><p>“This isn't over,” he muttered in a husky voice.</p><p>Heading to the exit, he faced Locksley who looked at him with nothing but pure anger. He took him by his shirt and pulled closer looking right in his filthy eyes, his features suddenly cold and wry.</p><p>“Oh, it is,” he growled. “Come near her again and your face will soon meet my fist. I will crush you like a bug if I need to…Now get out of my sight.”</p><p>Pushing the man away Robin watched him briefly look back at Regina and disappear within seconds.</p><p>There was only dead awkward silence left in the room. Regina exhaled putting her arms and her hips and pressed her lips together.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Robin frowned.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mills muttered still looking at the door, her mind clouded, her whole body still slightly shaking. She was numb and confused – couldn't quite wrap her head around what just happened. Still trying to catch her breath and compose herself, Regina lowered her eyes and closed them just for a second.</p><p>Now what?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3 months ago…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regina hummed and moved slowly opening her eyes. The man laying in front of her lazily groaned and turned to face her, his dark hair messy from the sleep, eyes barely open, sun shining through the big bedroom window and landing on his bare chest. The bedsheets were tousled covering his body only from the waist down and exposing his toned torso. He wasn’t too muscular or over the top. Just right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was lying on her chest, covered only by a thin bedsheet, the sunlight barely grazing and warming her bare skin. This scooting feeling of peace and warmth at this very moment was the reason she didn’t want to get out of this bed ever again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You're still here?” she muttered casually not even opening her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“First of all, rude,” Jefferson snorted and looked up at the ceiling. “Second of all, I didn't feel like getting up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman didn’t even shift. The memories of the previous evening were coming back, the slight headache from the drink they previously shared became more and more apparent by the second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you were an early riser.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not after three glasses of champagne you poured me yesterday,” the man chuckled. “Thank you for letting me stay, by the way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I couldn't exactly let you drive in this state.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man stretched and sort of sat up in bed leaning on his arm. The piercing eyes lingered on his lover’s body, the gaze somewhat needy, sly, already full of building desire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman chuckled and inhaled: “Still don't know how you convinced me to let you sleep in my bed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t remember how it happened. There was a guest bedroom in the house, and he could have just spent the night there. Regina liked sleeping alone – needed her space more than anything. Perhaps, sharing a bed at night was too intimate for two people who were just messing around. It almost felt…domestic. Just too much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, this time they sort of got lost in the moment. They were standing in the kitchen sipping their drinks and discussing work. One thing led to another, and before she knew it she was already drifting off to sleep, sweaty and exhausted, satisfied, relaxed, with Madden laying right next to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She preferred when Jefferson left before midnight or at least before she woke up. There were never too many complications in their relationship – it was ridiculously simple. They didn’t expect anything from one another, no feelings were involved, and they could still work together without it being too awkward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them didn’t really have time to look for anyone else being too occupied with work. They understood each other, satisfied the needs of one another, and it was convenient, comfortable and, well, perfect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And speaking about sharing a bed… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you know exactly how. I was very convincing,” he smirked almost whispering in a low sexy voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His finger was casually drawing circles on her back, barely touching, making her shiver. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up,” she snorted and rolled her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Charming as always, Regina,” he grinned. She didn’t notice it when he moved closer slowly leaning forward and leaving a light kiss on her bare shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What time is it?” she muttered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Six.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Great.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mills shifted and rolled over on her back covering herself with the sheet. Not that is made any sense now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking a deep breath, Jefferson slowly licked his lips and looked at the brunette. His eyes lit up, voice deep and seducing, hoarse: “We could still have some fun AND not be late for work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good God! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This man was just insatiable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need to go to the shower, Jefferson. I have no time for your games.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at him and saw a cunning smile forming on his lips. He raised an eyebrow, and his eyes flashed sending shivers down Regina’s spine. The warm feeling spread all over her body, her stomach trembled, and she just had to stop it before there was no going back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you're NOT joining me,” she clicked the tongue, tilted her head and rolled her eyes, coldness and annoyance in her voice. “I want you gone by the time I’m done.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sat up, still clutching the thin cover to her chest, and looked around watching the little mess they'd made last night. There was silence, broken only by his heavy breathing. She was about to get up and go about her business anticipating the long hot shower when Jefferson suddenly inhaled and clicked his tongue:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah, I don't think so.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mills glared at him and raised her eyebrow questioning. She was speechless for a moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hell-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man whispered and teasingly raised the corners of his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I haven't had breakfast yet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The words hung in the air for a moment before Regina could process them. She gulped and parted her lips, completely lost for words. The growing tension was driving her insane. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That's not my problem,” the brunette reasoned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, but it is,” he simply said and theatrically grimaced. Slowly he started getting closer letting her feel the warmth of his body, his breath on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He frowned and whispered hoarsely: “You know I get very moody when I don't have my breakfast.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She loudly exhaled when he smirked shortening the distance between their lips but not touching them. Hovering over her, he made the woman instinctively lay down on the sheets once again. Reaching for the sheet she was still clutching to her chest, Madden smirked and slowly removed it exposing more of her bare skin, his gaze hungrily roaming over her body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>God, there was nothing he hadn’t seen, and she still had this effect on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jefferson-” she warned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could barely speak. Fighting till her last breath she tried to resist. Desperately tried. But failed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I,” Madden grinned and stared tracing her skin with his lips - barely touching, teasing, torturing, “can think of a few ways,” he got lower and lower not missing a single centimeter, and his mischievous smile grew wider, “to satisfy my hunger.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regina caught her breath. Slowly kissing the spot between her breasts, then her stomach, he licked his lips and continued his torture going further down, leaving his breath on her skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“God... Jeff-” she hissed breathlessly and closed her eyes. “I hate you so much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled and teased:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, the feeling's mutual.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Nowadays… </p><p>She told herself she’d sleep on it and tomorrow wouldn’t remember a thing about the incident in the office. She told herself it was just a bad dream, that is wasn’t a big deal, to begin with.</p><p>However, it was hard for the brunette to distract herself from those destructive thoughts.</p><p>Regina remembered every minute, every second, every word. It felt like she’d spent an eternity melting and boiling under Jefferson’s gaze when in reality all of it happened in less than fifteen minutes. For some reason, she just felt uneasy – even though the man didn’t do anything to her physically, it was truly an emotional rollercoaster. The mere thought of going back to the office and seeing Madden again made her sick to her stomach.</p><p>She was filled with mixed emotions. Regina still barely could look in the mirror - she hated and condemned herself for being so weak for this man. At some point she caught herself thinking that she <em>actually wanted him</em>. She did. And there was nothing she could do about it. The feeling from before never went away. Women were strange creatures. Being into complete assholes just because they were daring and dangerous was truly stupid. It’s like they wanted to be played by complicated narcissistic jerks with dashing smiles and trust issues.</p><p>And again…why did it sound like her? Is that why they were even together in the first place?</p><p>What was wrong with her?!</p><p>She was known to be a heartless bitch in the company. <em>The </em>heartless bitch<em>.</em> Everyone knew her, everyone was afraid to cross her or do something to irritate her. Some seriously though she had no soul and possessed the power to turn people into dust. And yet here she was – being weak for one man who was also her very possessive crazy ex.</p><p>When she later showed up at the office, this strange feeling of worry washed over her. She could guess why and no matter how hard she tried to suppress her own emotions, Regina just couldn't. Maybe, she wasn’t so strong after all.</p><p>Of course, she wasn’t scared. She just got this funny feeling in her stomach and felt the tension in her whole body.</p><p>Mills prayed no one would bother her today.  </p><p>Or someone very particular.</p><p>People saw the cold look on her face but this time there was something especially gloomy in her eyes. They avoided her without so much as throwing a glance at her.</p><p>Don't poke the bear, they say.</p><p>Slowly walking down the hallway Regina heard this quiet voice calling out her name. She <em>desperately</em> wanted it to be some noisy colleague who clearly wanted to lose his head today or at least a delivery guy. Anyone else but the person she was trying to avoid. It was ridiculous – the fact that she literally did everything in her power to not see him and yet met him anyways.</p><p>She’d recognize this voice anywhere.</p><p>Her heart was beating fast, she could swear her legs were shaking as she walked. Mills had to run away. She <em>had</em> to avoid looking at his face or else she’d simply fall apart. None of this made sense.</p><p>Jefferson was heading straight towards her. They were alone in this part of the hallway – not a single soul walking past them. And this meant that the conversation was inevitable.</p><p>“Regina-”</p><p>“Don't. Just don't-” the woman closed her eyes and held out her hand taking a deep breath, “say anything. I don't wanna hear it.”</p><p>Mills snorted and turned away trying to avoid further chitchat and walking away from the man without saying another word. She was almost shaking. From the loathing, desire to punch him, fear, confusion – she didn’t know. Looking at him brought too many memories.</p><p>Jefferson’s words were abrupt, he hesitated but desperately tried to form a decent sentence. He just had to admit that this conversation was doomed from the start. At this point, the only thing he could do is keep trying.</p><p>“Please, just-” he shook his head still following her even if he had to talk to her back, “I'm sorry, it was a stupid move. I wasn't thinking straight. I was-”</p><p>Regina suddenly turned and glared at him.</p><p>“What? Drunk?” she snorted. “That's not an excuse. Be grateful I didn't turn you in to Gold. Or he'd kick your ass out of here faster than you could say ‘sorry’.”</p><p>There was this deep sorrow and regret on his face. And it looked so credible the brunette could almost believe he was sincere. She just couldn’t help being annoyed.</p><p>“Look it was a misunderstanding. I was just so-” he gulped looking for fitting words, “jealous and angry… I don't why I did that.”</p><p>Mills narrowed her eyes and almost spat with all the revulsion and anger she had in her:</p><p>“And what does it say about you as a person, huh? Things don't go your way <em>once</em> and you already can't keep it in your pants.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, okay? I won't happen again.”</p><p>Regina scowled.</p><p>“Of course, it won't happen again!” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Throw a stunt like that once more and you're out.”</p><p>Talking a couple of seconds to think, the woman chuckled bitterly and shook her head.</p><p>“Why would you even do something as stupid as drinking at work? It's so childish and irresponsible,” she scolded and hissed. “You're a CMO.”</p><p>“Don't you think I know that?” Madden shook his head and growled. “Just seeing you with him makes me go <em>feral</em>. And you know it.”</p><p>Jefferson took a few steps towards her noticing that the woman had finally stopped running. He felt his words becoming more and more confident by the second. At last, he could say everything that had been driving him insane for the last twelve hours. For some reason, he knew she’d listen.</p><p>He just knew.</p><p>Jefferson snorted hypnotizing her with his eyes. There were so many emotions in them Mills could drown.</p><p>“Don't act so saint,” he said in a hoarse voice and licked his lips staring directly into her eyes. “I know you brought him here on purpose. To mock me. To show me that he's better.”</p><p>His voice became lower, deeper, meaning to make it even more personal than before. It wasn’t a fight anymore – is was a contest.</p><p>“So now it's my fault?” the woman was in awe. Taking a small step forward, she put her fingers together. “You were this close to physically assaulting me.”</p><p>She hissed.</p><p>The man frowned.</p><p>“I would never do that, Regina,” he slightly shook his head and said in a calm voice, his features soft, pure regret, concentration and sincerity on his face. <em>“I wouldn't even come close to you if you didn't want that.”</em></p><p>She instantly went silent. Looking at him, completely lost for words, confused, she realized that he might be right. Damn it! He did know her (or her body, to be exact) better than anyone at this point, and it was killing her. No way in hell she’d admit that <em>she’d</em> <em>let</em> him get close to her. She’d never be able to sleep or look at herself in the mirror after that.</p><p>Gulping, Regina slightly frowned and faltered.</p><p>Finally, she said: “You know, Jefferson, I don't want to talk about this anymore.”</p><p>What the hell was wrong with her?!</p><p>She hated everything about this conversation.</p><p>“Get to work and leave me alone, please.”</p><p>Throwing him a tired glance, she turned and walked away leaving him alone, only incompleteness and sorrow still floating in the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Mills? To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>The woman entered Gold’s office and closed the door behind her. After spending half a day in her office trying to collect her thoughts, Regina finally decided that it was time to talk to Gold about the deal. She couldn't postpone this forever. </p><p>“Is there a problem?” he looked up just for a second and then continued to read some paper in front of him.</p><p>“Mr. Gold,” she inhaled coming closer. “I was meaning to talk to you about something.”</p><p>She spent most of the morning thinking about 'The deal'. Namely, the part of it that she had to perform herself. This fact haunted her, like a ghost anywhere she went. She didn't like owing to someone.</p><p>She had to be careful and considerate - it wasn't easy to come up with a proposal to the devil in the flesh. Gold was undoubtedly shrewd, meticulous, and immensely cunning when it came to his job. Cold, rational, ruthless, he could strike fear into anyone, make them obey him, shake at the mere presence of him. But not Regina. From the very beginning, he saw great potential in her and took her under his wing. Did he see a reflection of himself in her? She had never found it difficult to work for him. They seemed to fully understand each other and knew the limits, the lines that couldn't be crossed. The teacher and his student. The monster that created the monster.</p><p>Mills knew that whatever was the reason the deal turned out to be a flop, she'd be able to convince him to meet her halfway. He knew her as no one else did.</p><p>“What is it? I don't have all day.”</p><p>Regina took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“I just can't wrap my head around one thing. What went wrong with the Locksley deal?”</p><p>“Locksley?” he looked up confused but seconds later clicked his tongue and nodded. “Oh, that obnoxious boy and his IT-firm. I honestly don't know what you want me to say, Regina. That deal just didn't work out.”</p><p>“But-” she snorted, confused, lost and almost speechless. “but it was perfect. Both parties would win. What changed?”</p><p>Gold inhaled and pressed his lips together as if she was asking the most ridiculous question he’d ever heard.</p><p>“Mr. Locksley and I couldn't reach the agreement. And I have my reasons not to trust this man. The deal is off. End of discussion.”</p><p>Mills frowned, shocked. What else could he possibly say?</p><p>It was a dead end.</p><p>He was always like that. So balanced, unflappable, a man who was almost impossible to piss off. His unnatural calmness and cold calculation gave him away not only as a staunch leader but also as an impossibly scary person. His restraint, those devilish dark eyes with a hint of madness in them simply drove people mad. Fortunately, not all of them.</p><p>“We've worked on this deal for months. Are you seriously going to throw this all away?” Mills shook her head coming closer. “That doesn't make any sense. There has to be something else.”</p><p>“Let it go, Regina. We don't need them. It was in their interest to make it happen,” Gold raised an eyebrow. “And if they're not ready to accept my conditions of the deal than it's their problem.”</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what? </em>
</p><p>“What do you mean they're not ready?” she almost wanted to laugh. “Both companies agreed on them prior to the meeting. We've discussed it dozens of times.”</p><p>He exhaled loudly clearly trying to show that he isn't interested in continuing this discussion.</p><p>“It's not your concern. Get to work.”</p><p>“Richard-”</p><p>“Regina.”</p><p>It was a starring contest. Regina glared at him, and, honestly, Gold would better die than give up. Testing one another with those burning sharp gazes they kept silent.</p><p>“Tell me,” she raised her eyebrow.</p><p>The man stared at the brunette for a few more moments, then exhaled heavily and gave up with a shake of his head – he clearly had better things to do other than to fight with his protégé.</p><p>“I <em>might have</em> slightly changed the conditions.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>Gold shook his head.</p><p>“The dollar’s unstable nowadays. So… I asked for a bigger share. We would barely benefit from this partnership if I wouldn't do what I did.”</p><p>She snorted and grimaced.</p><p>“Locksley would never agree. And you know it. It's suicide.”</p><p>“It's this or nothing,” he simply shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>The brunette looked down thinking about the next best thing to say. She had no more arguments standing there powerless with only her common sense as a weapon. Faltering, she blurted:</p><p>“I need this deal to happen.”</p><p>Gold narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“What's your interest with Locksley anyway?”</p><p>“‘LBI Tech.’ is a goldmine. No one knew about them a couple of years ago, and now they're one of the biggest and most powerful companies on the market,” she tilted her head, a small smile appearing on her face. “They’d bring us money, and we wouldn't have to lift a finger. It's a perfect scheme.”</p><p>“Don’t be naive. I've taught you better.”</p><p>“Admit it, Gold,” she licked her lips, “you never miss a good deal when you see one.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I'm also not stupid,” he chuckled and put a wicked smile on his lips. She could swear she almost shivered.</p><p>“I need more,” he gritted his teeth. “Look at me, I'm at the top of the hierarchy. <em>I'm everywhere</em>. I'm a God to all of those elite high-rank moneybags of New York. They owe me, fear me, <em>obey me,</em>” he pointed his finger at her, eyes shining with all the different shades of madness.</p><p>He was truly addicted to power.</p><p>“And how do you think I got here? Surely not by cutting deals with every arrogant no-name that comes my way. And if someone is not ready to play by my rules, too prideful and conceited to get my protection,” he chuckled and looked straight into her eyes whispering, “they’re gonna get eaten by a bigger shark.”</p><p>“But Richard-” she muttered.</p><p>“You come here and argue with me? Anyone else would be already packing their stuff. But you are my valuable accept, dearie,” he put a small grin on his lips. “<em>I appreciate you</em>, I look after you. And this is how you repay me? By questioning my decisions?”</p><p>“Look, I-”</p><p>Speechless.</p><p>The man brushed it off and snorted, going back to his previous occupation, clearly not interested in continuing this conversation. She knew well enough that he won’t speak of this with her ever again.</p><p>She gritted her teeth.</p><p>“It's final. Please, don't make this more complicated. Get to work. And,” his tone became official, have a nice day, Miss Mills.”</p><p>Processing everything that had happened here just now, Mills turned around and left the office. Disappointed, angry, confused, she just knew getting this deal wouldn’t be as easy as she’d thought. Anyways, there was no going back. She wasn’t scared of a couple of complications.</p><p>She was going to get this deal even if it was the last thing she’d do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing she saw entering the penthouse was her sister spinning in front of the mirror and constantly fixing her makeup. The brunette raised her eyebrow in question taking off her heels and leaning on the nearest wall.</p><p>Hell of a day. Just as always.</p><p>Zelena buried her finders in red curls making sure her hair was perfect and turned to face her sister.     </p><p>“Where are you going?” Regina tilted her head, too tired to move, and just observed the view in front of her.</p><p>“Out,” she smirked and shrugged her shoulders. “On a date.”</p><p>Regina chuckled.</p><p>“You’ve been in NYC for what? A couple of days? And already back on track?”</p><p>“Don’t be jealous, sis,” the redhead rolled her eyes and smiled teasingly.  </p><p>Zelena went into the living room to pick up her purse and glanced briefly over the shoulder.</p><p>“What about your Prince Charming slash business partner?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Uh, what was the point to say anything?</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Ugh, doesn’t matter,” the brunette muttered under her breath and looked away. Mills licked her lips and slightly shook her head brushing off all the noisy thoughts in her head. “So, who’s the mystery man?”</p><p>Zelena’s eyes sparkled as she turned to her sister briefly putting her purse on the nearest dresser. Her sister was ecstatic, almost giggling in triumph and happiness. Okay, clearly, he auditions went better than she’d expected.</p><p>“Just as I predicted, the one and only Greg Hades couldn’t resist my charm, so,” the woman smirked victoriously, “after the audition, he asked me out to dinner.”</p><p>Regina smiled and shook her head.</p><p>Her sister was truly something.</p><p>“I guess I just have this effect on men,” she clicked her tongue and took a deep breath, radiating contagious confidence and slyness.</p><p>Regina opened her mouth in amusement but got a death glare from her sister the moment later.</p><p>“And <em>no</em>, I didn't chase him around the city. And we’re not mentioning what happened the last time <em>ever again</em>.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Regina chuckled and went straight into the living room with a taunting smile on her lips. “So, when is he coming?”</p><p>A loud doorbell was the answer to her question. Regina raised her eyebrow watching her sister almost jump to the door and open it with a charming seductive smile on her face. A rather tall man with soft features and a warm smile appeared on the threshold, dressed in a gray suit and a slightly darker coat, his light hair tousled which apparently was a part of his look.</p><p>Not much of a scary terrible Lord of the Underworld.</p><p>He looked imperturbable and calm, only the raised corners of his lips gave out he was able to express any kind of emotion. He wasn’t too expressive – he radiated confidence and composure. Mills wondered how the hell he was interested in such a flippant eccentric person her sister was.</p><p>They do say that opposites attract.</p><p>Briefly turning to Regina, Zelena threw a quick: “We gotta go.”</p><p>Mills smiled in return and nodded:</p><p>“Have fun.”</p><p>“Thanks, sis.”</p><p>A moment later she heard the door slam, and then it was quiet again.</p><p>The brunette loudly exhaled.</p><p>Finally, she was alone.</p><p>Regina closed her eyes and let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. There was a whole evening ahead of her that she could devote entirely to herself. No sudden visitors, no calls, no questions from Zelena - just the quietness. Seems like she hadn't been entirely alone since her extremely indefatigable red-haired sister had taken up residence in the house.</p><p>She liked those cozy evenings.</p><p>Today she didn’t want to worry about her job – she kept overthinking and tormenting herself the whole time after leaving Gold’s office. The fact that she couldn’t come up with a decent solution to her problem made her so damn angry she wanted to punch something. She couldn't exactly go against Gold or he’d throw her out of the company before she could say a word. Mills had to pick. It was either her own career or Locksley’s deal at his point.</p><p>Quickly making herself a cup of her favorite green tea to calm herself down, the brunette sat on the couch in the living room and relaxed.</p><p>She didn't want to watch another silly rom-com or delve into some incredibly boring novel, because right now her whole life seemed to resemble one of those stories. She didn't want to think about anything. At all. Mills kept starring at the same spot warming her hands with a hot mug.</p><p>And then she heard the phone ring once more.</p><p>Frowning, Regina picked up the device annoyingly looking at the screen.</p><p>‘R.L.’ it said.</p><p>Oh, God! <em>Again?</em></p><p>Taking just a second to process everything, the woman picked up.</p><p>“Why am I having a strong sense of deja vu?” she smirked.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hello to you too, Regina.'</em>
</p><p>She chuckled and took a small sip of her tea.</p><p>“This is becoming a habit of yours, I see.”</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s only the second time I call you. Ever. I’m sure everything’s not that bad.’</em>
</p><p>The woman only grinned.</p><p><em>‘And I know you don't like chitchat. But this time it's not just to be polite. So, I'm going to shoot my shot,’</em> his voice was cheeky, and Regina pictured his smile in her head. <em>‘</em><em>How </em><em>are </em><em>you </em><em>doing? ’</em></p><p>She smiled in response.</p><p>Well, that’s very considerate.</p><p>“It’s fine,” she slightly shifted and took a deep breath. “I had an encounter with Jefferson today,” she sucked in her breath.</p><p><em>‘</em> <em>Oh.'</em></p><p>“But it went fine.”</p><p>Liar.</p><p>God, it was a disaster. She still felt dirty and weird only thinking about everything that had happened.</p><p>
  <em>‘Good. I know you can stand up for yourself, but I swear to God the next time I see him I'm going to punch him in the face.’</em>
</p><p>Regina smiled and snorted.</p><p>How weird was that that he cared! They knew each other for less than three days and he was already acting like they were good friends. Was it just his politeness or the fact that they were practically ‘dating’? – She didn’t know. But Regina had to admit that it felt nice.</p><p>Strange, unfamiliar and suspicious but nice.  </p><p>She wasn’t going to let him get close to her anyway.</p><p>“Do that and the only deal you’ll be cutting is the one with the judge,” she chuckled. “Physical assault is no joke.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t worry. I’m not that stupid.’</em>
</p><p>Sure. Mills rolled her eyes.</p><p>“By the way, about the deal… Um-” the woman faltered looking for the right words and ran a hand through her hair. “I spoke to Gold today. We discussed the situation and, honestly…it’s not looking good.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Tell me something I don’t know.’</em>
</p><p>“Gold’s a very,” she paused, “peculiar person, stubborn, full of himself and even scary. He has his own reasons for doing the things he does. He’s powerful beyond measure, and I’ll be honest with you, it’s not going to be easy to change his mind.”</p><p>
  <em>‘So, you’re still going to try?’</em>
</p><p>“Of course!” she shook her head, concentration and determination in her voice. “I’m not giving up without a fight. That's just not in my nature.”</p><p>Regina heard Locksley chuckle.</p><p>“I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I’m going to show him that a student can surpass the teacher after all.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you. For helping with this whole thing.’</em>
</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders smiling: “We’re helping each other.”</p><p>Exactly. That’s how the deal works.</p><p>For some reason, it was his voice Regina wanted to hear at this very moment. It brought her some kind of peace. Mills <em>wanted</em> to throw a few sharp phrases at him, to smile at his essentially meaningless and inappropriate jokes. The fact that someone cared about her enough to have this simple conversation…it helped to calm the storm in her head. She involuntarily grinned.</p><p>Suddenly, Regina heard some distant shouting of joy in the background, like a child's laughter, which slightly confused and puzzled the woman on the other side of the line. </p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p>The brunette narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Are you babysitting?”</p><p><em>‘Umm-’</em> Locksley hesitated for a moment, lost for words, and then awkwardly muttered. <em>‘It’s not like that. I…I’ll tell you later, okay?’</em></p><p>She frowned but kept a lazy smile on her face.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Then there was more childish laughter and mumbling. She bit her lip trying to prevent herself from throwing another comment.</p><p>“Seems like you’re a little busy,” she chuckled and licked her lips. “I'll leave you to it, then. Have a nice evening...<em>nanny</em>.”</p><p><em>‘It’s not-’</em> he exhaled loudly and gave up. <em>‘Good night.’</em></p><p>“Night.”</p><p>The woman pressed the end button and carefully placed her cell phone on the table next to her sister's favorite fashion magazine. Taking another sip of her tea, Regina smiled, closed her eyes and allowed herself to let the warm thoughts wash over her for a few more minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The office was unusually quiet today. No noisy employees with their million questions, no running, no phone calls. She could swear she didn’t even hear footsteps anywhere near. Nothing. It was never this quiet at this hour. </p>
<p>Mills frowned looking around, puzzled, and alerted. Her pulse was hammering in her ears, a chill ran down her spine. Red-haired Clare sat at the information desk just as always, lazily reading a magazine, but now all of it seemed <em>wrong</em>. Clare loved her job - she was scrupulous, hasty, and busy. Right now, Regina was taken aback by her haughty, tired expression. The woman warily inspected the room once again and snorted grimacing.</p>
<p>“What the-” she muttered.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell was going on?!</em>
</p>
<p>The brunette took another couple of steps and sighed nervously, looking into the nearest rooms one by one. Empty. To be honest, she didn't know what was bothering her more: anger that the employees, for some reason, had gotten completely out of hand and decided that they could run away like this in the middle of the day, or some uncanny, sticky feeling of worry inside.</p>
<p>Well, she wasn’t going to take responsibility for them being reckless and stupid.</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, one brow raised and strode off in the direction of her office. She desperately tried to fight this feeling, to distract herself but failed. Anxiety was creeping up and she felt like a character of some cheap horror movie. Except it was only New York, not Hollywood, and the decorations were a total flop.</p>
<p>At that moment, a certain blonde in a gray dress tried to slip past Regina, her hair slicked back in a perfect tight ponytail, her stride firm and her face pale and blank. Confidently looking ahead, she walked as if Mills wasn't even there, gazing right through her. Regina felt a knot in her stomach as if she was completely transparent. The brunette did not care who she was or who she worked for, at this moment, she felt her blood boiling because of that girl's arrogance.</p>
<p>“Why is nobody working? What <em>in the world</em> is going on here?!” she hissed looking around. “Have you all lost your mind?”</p>
<p>Much to Regina’s surprise, the girl didn’t even flinch. She went about her business and at that moment, Mills really started to get worried. Gulping, the brunette shook her head and hurried to her cabinet as if it was the only place where she could escape from all this madness.</p>
<p>Perhaps, she really was going insane.</p>
<p>Janet wasn’t here either. Well, to be fair, she was never here on time, so maybe, Regina was just being paranoid.</p>
<p>It was just a coincidence. <em>Right?</em></p>
<p>As soon as the woman entered the office her eyes landed on Locksley, smiling and leaning on the edge of her desk. She could swear she nearly jumped seeing him here – this day was truly getting crazier by the second. It’s not every day that handsome CEO’s come by her office unannounced. Regina sighed and slowly closed the door sharply twisting the padlock.</p>
<p>For some reason, seeing him was also relieving. Finding a familiar face (especially his) among all this madness calmed her thoughts.</p>
<p>She frowned.</p>
<p>He was standing there in his fancy navy blue suit that was a perfect fit, as usual, all relaxed and somewhat complacent, with his fair hair slightly tousled, eyes shining and lips curving in a usual smug grin. Robin let his gaze casually sweep across the room before his eyes landed on the brunette almost giving her shivers. The woman stepped closer.</p>
<p>“Oh, God,” she muttered shaking her head. “Tell me I’m not delusional, and that hall out there is completely empty.”</p>
<p>This whole thing gave her a hell of a headache.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he frowned tearing his eyes off her for a second. “I thought they just wanted to surprise someone on their birthday.”</p>
<p>That was officially the most stupid thought she’d ever heard. Regina winced. </p>
<p>“I-” she narrowed her eyes and inhaled, “don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Mills didn’t notice how Robin suddenly pulled himself to his full height and started drilling her with his eyes. As if she was some curious little thing and he physically couldn’t stop his eyes from running over her. Regina also didn’t give much thought to it when Locksley started closing the distance between them.</p>
<p>“It’s so strange… I’ve just seen some girl who was-”</p>
<p>She went still instantly, gulping. She was speechless, the words got stuck in her throat and all she could do is watch him stand inches away from her wary of this man’s further actions. Somehow thinking seemed impossible, she ceased to do that as soon as she felt his breath on her face. Her heart accelerated, beating wildly against her ribs as they stared at each other.</p>
<p>He was so imperturbable and smug – Locksley radiated complacency. And it was bizarre. The feeling of him so close to her was driving Regina insane, and she didn’t know whether it was a good or a bad thing.</p>
<p>He hasn’t moved an inch, hasn’t said a single word for a couple of minutes.</p>
<p>Curious how he could drive her mad without even touching.</p>
<p>Regina was far from timid, she never stuttered, never flinched a muscle while hearing the vilest threats sent her way. And yet here she was, frozen in place, confused, corrupted by the very man whom she swore not to trust.</p>
<p>She only felt the familiar pine scent and the burning breath on her face. Her heart was about to fall out of her chest.</p>
<p>“What- what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Mills frowned.</p>
<p>The man slowly raised his hand and stroked her rosy cheek barely touching the skin. She caught her breath seeing that smug smile on his lips as if he was taunting her, testing her patience, playing with her.</p>
<p>And she was slowly losing the game.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he simply answered his voice a little rough.</p>
<p>Regina wished she could fall right through the floor. She felt her whole essence leaning into his touch, anticipating whatever was going to happen next. <em>And she hated it.</em> It was almost an instinct. Mills forgot how to breathe.</p>
<p>Did she want it to stop? Did she?</p>
<p>His face was so close, his lips were inches away from hers and yet neither of them moved. It was a dangerous game without a beginning or an end.</p>
<p>“Robin, I- No-”</p>
<p>It wasn’t real, right? It just had to be fake or none of that would make sense. She had to snap out of that fantasy before doing something she’d regret. The brunette didn’t really care about the empty office anymore, about the obnoxious people outside that door or the confusion filling her chest – it was only them.</p>
<p>Hypnotic. It was the only word that came to mind.</p>
<p>Looking at her with his hypnotizing blue eyes, the radiant smile on his lips, he whispered huskily:</p>
<p>“Wake up, sis.”</p>
<p>Regina frowned one again.</p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>“Wake up.”</p>
<p>Locksley looked her right in the eyes, scowled, and put his hands on her shoulders shaking her gently.</p>
<p>“You’re-”</p>
<p>The next moment Mills opened her eyes and almost jumped in her place. Sitting up and trying to regain some sense of reality, she blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath. Her heart rate was still up, and the woman couldn't get rid of this strange lingering feeling of deficiency.  The warmth was suddenly gone, and right now disappointment was slowly filling every cell of her body. She was robbed of this unknown tempting feeling, and she was <em>longing</em> for it, <em>craving</em> it.</p>
<p>Flashes of her dream flew by her eyes and dissolved in the air like nothing ever happened.</p>
<p>What the fuck was that?</p>
<p>Robin’s face was replaced by Zelena’s smiling one, the smug grin on her lips, red messy curls being the bright flash before her eyes.</p>
<p>Just great.</p>
<p>A dream.</p>
<p>
  <em>A fucking dream. </em>
</p>
<p>She should’ve guessed.</p>
<p>A short, marvelous, and sinful fantasy no one will ever know about. Embarrassment was obvious on her face, anxiety filled her lungs as she tried to justify herself. Even if the only judge was her own corrupted mind. She was confused beyond all measure. Her body tense and head still foggy, she thought, that she might’ve actually gone completely and utterly insane.</p>
<p>Why was she even dreaming of him? By doing so, Mills violated so many of her own rules. But to be fair…she couldn't exactly control her wandering mind. Just a dream. Nothing crucial happened.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Only then Mills noticed a sharp lingering pain in her back and neck. Slowly stretching sore muscles, she closed her eyes and grimaced. She must’ve fallen asleep on her couch yesterday and in an extremely uncomfortable position. Her hair was a mess, makeup still on and slightly smeared. The brunette growled, licking her dry lips, still sleepy and confused, she turned her head to face her sister.</p>
<p>Zelena watched her closely before chuckling:</p>
<p>“Rise and shine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she muttered. “A killer night.”</p>
<p>Zelena snorted and slightly tilted her head.</p>
<p>“I bet,” the redhead wickedly smiled. “You were squeezing that pillow so hard I thought you’d rip it apart. Dreaming about that business partner of yours?”</p>
<p>Regina almost choked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, shit. </em>
</p>
<p>Was it really that obvious?</p>
<p>The panic created a lump in her throat, but the brunette knew better than to give in to her sister’s provocations. Shaking her head, she just scoffed: “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Zelena laughed. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you wake me up when you came back yesterday? My neck would’ve been exceedingly grateful to you.”</p>
<p>The brunette grimaced once again and rubbed her sore neck, frustration, and sleepiness still very much evident on her face.</p>
<p>“Well, I wasn’t exactly in the state to do anything when I came back,” she teased. “Sorry, I didn’t notice you and went straight to bed. It’s just… I was too ecstatic and dazed to think about anything else.”</p>
<p>“I guess the date went well then?”</p>
<p>“You guessed right,” Zelena almost giggled. “It was magical. I’m not going to get into detail. I know you don’t like that, but-” the woman rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Regina snorted.</p>
<p>Ok, she had to cut her sister some slack. Zelena <em>did know</em> her well enough to remember that.</p>
<p>Good.</p>
<p>“After we left the restaurant, he took me to this place on the outskirts of NY. And we could almost see the whole city from there,” she inhaled and closed her eyes reminiscing, her voice soft and dreamy. “No one has ever done this for me.”</p>
<p>“Impressive,” Regina smiled and chuckled. “If you don’t mind the blue hair, then I think this is it.”</p>
<p>Zelena rolled her eyes but never got rid of the silly smile on her face.</p>
<p>“No, seriously. You’re glowing,” the brunette nodded and shook her head. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>They both smiled widely, but Zelena wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t ruin this moment by saying: “And you’d be happy too if you’d just give someone a shot and…”</p>
<p>Yep, the moment is certainly ruined.</p>
<p>Regina stood up, apparently not wishing to hear another word from her sister, and rolled her eyes, stretching and going straight to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Hell no, sis, I’m not having another conversation about this,” she snorted with a lazy smile on her lips, running a hand through the messy thick raven hair.</p>
<p>“Regina, you’re-” Zelena huffed giving up. “-impossible.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
<p>Old news.</p>
<p>There was no other choice than to avoid this talk with her sister. Regina couldn't exactly casually tell her that she had a secret fake boyfriend that helped her scare off her former fuck buddy. Ridiculous. She hated Zelena’s curiosity and sometimes Mills wished to be able to mute her or turn off that perky side of her.</p>
<p>The worst thing was that no matter how long Regina avoided that topic, at the end of all, the redhead would drive her mad just to get the information out of her. The brunette knew her well enough to grasp that. Was it even possible to delay that conversation just until that game with Locksley was over? She certainly hoped so.</p>
<p>And just like that, the next moment Regina was saved by the bell.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the guest neither of the sisters expected. Who in the world would show up on her threshold that early? <em>What time was that by the way?</em></p>
<p>Grumbling something under her breath, Zelena shuffled to the door and, without even bothering to ask who that was, opened it and gave the visitor a casual look. When the woman saw who was standing in the doorway, she opened her eyes wide, the vibrant smile instantly growing on her lips.</p>
<p>“Liv! Oh my God!”</p>
<p>Regina almost jumped looking out of the kitchen. <em>What the-</em> Confusion was replaced by joy and excitement as Mills put down whatever cutlery she was holding at that moment and strode off to the door.</p>
<p>If it wasn’t her best friend Liv who just happened to come back from her trip to Europe two weeks earlier than expected.</p>
<p>“Liv?” Mills shook her head closing the distance between her and the blonde woman, confusion, and disbelief blooming on her face.</p>
<p>“Gina, darling!” pulling out of the hug with the redhead, Liv flashed a smile to Regina and gave her a mischievous look. “Come hug your old friend.”</p>
<p>Regina snorted but came forward letting the blonde squeeze her in a long hug.</p>
<p>“How are you here?” the brunette asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“What a warm welcome,” Liv teased rolling her eyes. “That’s not how you greet your best friend after not seeing her for nearly three months.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Mills rolled her eyes, slowly pulling away from the woman. Still keeping that cunning grin, Liv tilted her head, waved her hand around, and shrugged.</p>
<p>“Maybe I just missed home,” she beamed. “And you guys.”</p>
<p><em>Liar.</em> She didn’t even know Zelena would be here in the first place.</p>
<p>“Or maybe you just ran out of money,” Mills retorted.</p>
<p>Liv narrowed her eyes: “I missed you too, Gina.”</p>
<p>Olivia Tinkers was quite a character. She was a little fighter, wayward and headstrong, a believer in people’s rights and freedom. The woman was never afraid of some obstacles coming her way and believed that even the law cannot stand above justice. Maybe that’s why she chose to be a social worker – someone helping those who seemed to have lost all hope. Liv was one of the best people Regina knew, and honestly, sometimes she thought, that the blonde was the only person in her life who could truly genuinely understand her.</p>
<p>If it wasn’t the case of opposites attracting, she didn’t know what it was. </p>
<p>Tinkers helped her get out of the house at least on some days, she pulled her out of the office to get lunch and sometimes – on a lucky day – she even managed to force Mills to join her for a walk. She was her anchor, the fairy godmother if she could say so, and Regina was exceedingly grateful to have this woman in her life.</p>
<p>Liv was also a dreamer, an example of how hope, realism, and sassiness could combine in one person. She was tough, radiated confidence, and perkiness but never ceased to teach Regina a life lesson here and there. Liv was the only one whose advice she actually could take into consideration. However, her noisy idea of finding a soulmate was annoying the hell out of Mills even after all this time. And now when Zelena was also pushing this thought… Well, let’s say she didn’t need two women telling her what to do with her love life.</p>
<p>“By the way, you look like shit,” Liv pointed out with a smug grin on her lips. “Like you’ve been hit by a truck no less.”</p>
<p>“Why, thank you,” Regina grimaced, instantly reaching to fix whatever the bush that was on her head at this moment. “Nice and considerate just as always.”</p>
<p>She had to give it to Liv – Mills did look like she’s been sleeping on the rug by the front door and no morning shower could fix the mess that she was, inside and out. She could bet even the hot water won’t be able to wash that god damned dream off her mind.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s fix you up,” the blonde chuckled, took off her coat, and entered the living room, quickly throwing her bag on the couch. “And then we’re going to get some coffee and go for a nice long walk in a Central Park.”</p>
<p>“Liv-” Regina grimaced.</p>
<p>“I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer,” she waved her hand in the air and let her gaze casually sweep across the room. “And I’m not listening to your excuses. I haven’t seen you in forever and I promptly need an inside on everything that had happened while I was gone.”</p>
<p>Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. She just wanted to have one peaceful still morning. <em>Was it really so much to ask? </em></p>
<p>“Come on, I’m waiting,” Liv put her hands on her hips, her gaze chiding and confident. There was no way Regina could refuse, wasn’t it? “And wear something nice.”</p>
<p>“Easy there, Miranda Priestly,” Regina retorted and rolled her eyes. With a sullen, defeated, and extremely exasperated look on her face she hurried upstairs to make herself presentable.  </p>
<p>Zelena barely managed to tamp down her amusement standing by the door with her arms folded over her chest.</p>
<p>The brunette had a long day ahead of her after all. And something was telling her, Liv won’t let a single detail of Regina’s life slide past her. She called it her secret superpower – she could see right through the brunette no matter how hard the latter tried to hide anything from her friend. And Liv certainly won’t be as easy to fool as Zelena.</p>
<p>Well, she was totally screwed.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>It was quite chilly outside at this time of the year. The sun was playful today, making appearances every now and then, peeking from the gray clouds like a child on an enormous playground. The wind was playing with her raven hair and the hems of her thin coat, but it wasn’t <em>unpleasant</em>. It was a truly nice day even despite the whims of the autumn weather.</p>
<p>The trees around them were painted with gold, some of them still flashing with green or even red. It was a picture-perfect, refined and exquisite, frivolous, and impertinent. There was something particularly erratic but right about this place, and maybe coming here was not such a bad idea after all.</p>
<p>The Central Park was not that far away from her house, so the women walked here despite all of Regina’s efforts to convince Liv to go by car. Mills had to be honest, she wasn’t a fan of places like that – she never had time for this kind of activity. She hated nature, would never willingly go to the park just because it was <em>fun</em> or <em>pretty</em> at this time. Yeah, a walk was a nice dilution to her usual routine, and perhaps, she could use some fresh air for a change. However, going here with Liv was no more than an excuse to spend some quality time with her best friend – certainly not a deliberate decision.</p>
<p>The park was crowded: people were everywhere, walking, jogging, just casually sitting on the grass or benches alongside the main road. And apparently, even the sun itself was trying to cheer her up teasing her with warm rays slipping through the trees.</p>
<p>Regina took a deep breath.</p>
<p>On any other day, the bright aesthetic of this place would’ve brought her some kind of peace, but now her head was clouded and there was this bitter aftertaste of the restless night that just didn’t let her breathe.</p>
<p>“I know you’re a sucker for nature and all that but why pick this place,” Regina casually looked around. Kids were running around giggling and screaming, people talking and laughing – it was a bustle, to say the least, especially on the weekends. “Isn’t that a bit crowded and…loud to have a normal conversation?”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, stop sulking,” Liv chuckled and took a deep breath. “It’s nice here. Soon the sunny days will be over, and you’ll be able to barricade yourself in your office for as long as you like, Gina. And now just I want to enjoy it while it lasts.”</p>
<p>Liv let the sun gently graze her skin and play on her face, blissfully closing her eyes.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say,” Mills put her hands in the pockets of her coat and impatiently licked her lips. She felt slightly uncomfortable here – it wasn’t her usual busy environment. This was the only place in her own home city, where she felt like an outsider.</p>
<p>“So, what did I miss?”</p>
<p>They walked for a while, talking, and thoroughly enjoying the weather. She had to give it to her friend - it <em>was</em> nice. </p>
<p>However, it wasn't meant to last. </p>
<p>Getting distracted just for a moment, the brunette casually looked around and immediately frowned, falling silent. A chill ran down her spine at once. A man and a little dark-haired boy were walking towards them, laughing and talking, the kid bouncing here and there, giggling. They were pretty far apart, but the woman just couldn't help but recognize this face that quite literally had been haunting her dreams.</p>
<p>Perhaps, it was just a cruel joke of faith, a mistake, or just a coincidence, but meeting <em>him</em> wasn't exactly in her plans for the next couple of days.</p>
<p>Regina wished she was mistaken. Prayed the sight was deceiving her.</p>
<p>This was literally the worst time to meet Locksley. Just when she wasn’t alone but with her most curious and vigilant friend. Just after that god damned dream.</p>
<p>How the hell was she supposed to look him in the eyes after that?</p>
<p>It was him. </p>
<p>The same smile, slightly disheveled straw-colored hair, and light stubble. But the image of the IT-empire president, whom she saw every day only in business attire and a suitable environment, didn't add up to the person she saw now. He was walking there, dressed in an ordinary plaid shirt and jeans, with a wide genuine smile on his face. </p>
<p>It was not the time nor the place to notice, how this shirt emphasized his broad shoulders and big strong arms, how this look suited him, made him look like a simple man - not a billionaire CEO. So mundane. For some reason, this image of him made her go weak in her knees, and she couldn't stop her eyes from running over him. The pulse was hammering in her ears.</p>
<p>And truly, her conscience would cut her a damn break. Her reaction was pretty much justified.</p>
<p>Regina switched her attention to the little boy by his side, who was holding the man's hand. She gulped. A nephew? The son of a friend? Yes, maybe he was actually secretly working as a nanny. She had to admit it though - seeing Robin with a kid warmed her heart.</p>
<p>Regina <em>panicked</em>, felt her heart beating so loud it was about to jump out of her chest. Her eyes darted from side to side looking for a way to retreat. He <em>shouldn’t </em>see her here. It would be a disaster.</p>
<p>“Damn it!” she hissed muttering a dozen curses under her breath. “No, no, no… Liv, we’re leaving,” Mills gulped cautiously looking at two figures heading their way and closing the distance between them. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” Liv furrowed her brows.</p>
<p>“He’s gonna notice me and-” she inhaled abruptly. “God, I can’t do it.”</p>
<p>She didn’t come up with anything better than to just turn around in order not to let the man recognize her from afar.</p>
<p>Like it was going to do anything at all. </p>
<p>“Who are you talking about?” the blonde frowned narrowing her eyes but refused to move an inch before hearing a normal answer.</p>
<p>For God’s sake!</p>
<p>“Are you hiding from someone? And you didn’t tell me?”</p>
<p>Liv was slowly turning her worst nightmare into reality and at some point, there was nothing she could do to avoid it. Everything was bound to go up in flames. The clock was ticking, the precious moments running through her fingers like sand, and right now Liv was purposefully being the biggest bitch in the world by asking those questions.</p>
<p>“Liv, please-” Mills begged.</p>
<p>“Gina, I’m-”</p>
<p>“Regina? Is that you?”</p>
<p>Just great.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking marvelous. </em>
</p>
<p>Squeezing her eyes just for a second, Regina muttered a curse under her breath once again, her body still tense and frozen, and hissed: “Why, thank you, Liv.”</p>
<p>The blonde just rolled her eyes ignoring her friend’s remark and skimmed her eyes over a man who was quickly closing the distance between them.</p>
<p>Sighing, Regina turned around already putting a polite shining smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>The moment her chocolate eyes met his bright blue ones the world stopped spinning for a moment. It was an entirely new experience – she had never felt this nervous in his presence before. And Regina wasn’t sure, maybe, it was the ridiculous dream or this damn plaid shirt or the defined muscles of his arms or his smile… she was breathless and had no idea how to stop this virus from spreading in her body. </p>
<p>All her memories were sharp. She remembered the hot breath on her face and the mischievous daring smile, the caresses, the burning silence...</p>
<p>However…</p>
<p>It was better to just forget it, brush it off.</p>
<p>So what? She dreamed about him. It was just a stupid fantasy – the result of not having a man warm her bed for a few weeks. A natural reaction to a pretty colleague with a nice smile.</p>
<p>At some point, Mills realized that he attracted her just as much as he annoyed her, and it was a killer mix. She really shouldn’t get herself involved in this.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he flashed her a smile. “You never mentioned being a fan of nature.”</p>
<p>Somehow, he seemed slightly nervous and awkward, his body stiff even despite all of his efforts to look relaxed. There was this tiny hint of anxiousness in his eyes and she couldn't exactly figure out why.</p>
<p>“You never asked,” the woman teasingly answered and inhaled. Awkwardly looking away, she realized that her friend was still standing there, beside her, studying the man closely with a small grin on her lips. “Right… Um, this is my friend Olivia Tinkers.”</p>
<p>The blonde nodded and smiled.</p>
<p>“Just call me Liv.”</p>
<p>“And this is Robin Locksley, my-” she went still biting her tongue. The pulse hammered in her ears as the woman realized what a huge mistake she made my saying that. Mills stuttered but inhaled and continued: “-<em>our</em>… our company’s new business associate.”</p>
<p>Liv would literally <em>bury</em> her in questions about this man later, she just knew it, and Robin… well, it couldn't get any worse from here, right?</p>
<p>She hated herself so much right now.</p>
<p>“Pleasure to meet you,” the man politely nodded.</p>
<p>She felt incredibly stupid, standing there between two people who played a significant role in her life with both of them glaring at her and making the situation beyond uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“And that’s-”</p>
<p>“Papa! You promised ice cream!” the child standing beside Robin clung to his arm and looked at him with those big dark chocolate eyes.</p>
<p>Both women directed their gaze at the boy. Regina’s smile disappeared and her stomach dropped as the realization hit her right on the head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad?! </em>
</p>
<p>He had a son?!</p>
<p>You got to be fucking kidding!</p>
<p>Mills gulped, her heart pounding, the sound of the blood rushing echoing in her ears.</p>
<p>He had a toddler he hadn’t mentioned <em>even once</em>. Christ. Was it so hard to say “By the way, Regina, I have a son, just so you know”? Of course, they weren’t exactly that close to share personal information yet, but hiding a son was not the same as hiding an unusual hobby or even a mistress. It was a huge part of one’s life. <em>What was he even thinking? </em></p>
<p>Obviously, the boy had to have a mother. Was Robin hiding her as well? A million thoughts rushed through her head, and the brunette felt dread filling her stomach. What if this lovely woman, this kid’s mother, was currently staying at home having no clue about what a scoundrel her husband was?</p>
<p>For some reason, this thought made the woman furious.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Who are they?” the boy looked at them with his big brown innocent eyes and for a second Regina’s heart twitched. She took a deep breath, still frozen in place, and very much speechless. She did not remember being so lost in a very long time.</p>
<p>“They’re my friends. This is Regina and Liv,” Robin nervously looked at the women, pointing at them as he introduced ladies to the boy and trying to pull off a polite smile, but Regina still saw the dread in his eyes. Like one look from him was enough to see how sorry and confused he was at this moment.</p>
<p>Bastard.</p>
<p>“I’m Roland!” the boy proudly grinned showing the adorable dimples he apparently inherited from his father. “Nice to meet you!”</p>
<p>Regina’s heart melted and she couldn't help but smile. Perhaps, the kid also inherited the brand Locksley charm. This sincere fascination and childish innocence warmed her soul, and his aspiration to look older and more serious than he really was, was just beyond adorable. He was a lovely, precious kid. Mills didn’t realize that before, but, perhaps, she did have a spot for children after all.</p>
<p>It was a new feeling.</p>
<p>Locksley locked his gaze on Regina and couldn't tear his eyes off her. They didn’t say a single word, just looking, watching closely, trying to regain conscience and come up with <em>something</em> to fill this void. Robin was sure his heart was about to fall out of his chest.</p>
<p>The silence filled the air between the man and women, but Roland didn’t seem to notice the tension, pouting: “Daddy, ice cream!”</p>
<p>The man shook himself out of it and turned his attention to his son.</p>
<p>Liv was there to fix the mess.</p>
<p>“Looks like your dad needs a moment,” Liv looked the man over. “Come on, I’ll buy you ice cream, ok?” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Papa?” the boy turned to the man, pouting and begging with his eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, the ice cream truck is just over there,” she pointed to the side. “Won’t lose us from your sight.”</p>
<p>The man was slightly confused muttering: “You don’t have to-”</p>
<p>Liv grinned knowingly and smirked: “Trust me, it’s my pleasure.”</p>
<p>The moment later she took Roland’s hand and left.</p>
<p>The tension was so sharp and burning it was about to light up everything around them. Robin barely opened his mouth when Regina interrupted him:</p>
<p>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” she hissed, her eyes burning.</p>
<p>“Regina, I’m-”</p>
<p>“When were you going to tell me about your son?!” she wasn't so much angry as puzzled and frustrated. </p>
<p>Locksley stuttered, lost in thoughts.</p>
<p>“I- I was going to,” he reasoned. “I just- I didn't have time to.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she retorted and let out a sigh trying to compose herself and get the mess in her head intact. She really didn’t have to snap like that. But Mills was just so mad, it was hard to manage this bitterness. “Your wife is probably waiting for you at home as we speak. Did you hide that from me too?”</p>
<p>She snorted.</p>
<p>“I mean, you didn’t have to tell me anything in the first place but isn’t that a bit cruel to deceive a poor woman while faking a relationship with another?” she lowered her voice.</p>
<p>“Come on, Regina,” he sighed, “I wouldn’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Well-” the woman sassed but kept closely watching him.</p>
<p>Locksley faltered but managed to explain himself:  </p>
<p>“Me and Roland’s mother, Marian, split up three years ago, and he is staying with her in Orlando most of the time. He’s just visiting me for a couple of weeks. I don’t- get to see him often, so-”</p>
<p>Her stomach dropped.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>There was this deep pain, dread in his gaze, and her heart ached for him. Only now she realized what a bitch she was to him for no reason. Of course, the fact that he hid his son was still bitter, but right now it didn’t seem to matter. He had his issues and reasons for hiding the boy, and her accusations were just another nail to his coffin.</p>
<p>The brunette went silent and only then realized how hard it must’ve been to be in this situation – split apart from his own son that lived on the other damn end of the country. A deep sorrow filled her chest, and Regina suddenly came to a realization that this man could be even more fucked up than she was.</p>
<p>“Oh,” she grimaced. “I- I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>Embarrassing herself in front of Locksley was truly becoming her habit by now.</p>
<p>“I just keep overthinking and ruining things with you, don’t I?”</p>
<p>He smiled weakly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m really sorry, Regina. I should’ve told you from the start when you asked me about my wife. I don’t know why I didn’t. I guess… I just didn’t want to mix my job and my personal life and accidentally drag Roland into all of this.”</p>
<p>OK, this made sense.</p>
<p>For God’s sake! Why was he so understanding?!</p>
<p>“I understand your frustration,” the man nodded and grinned. “Just for the record, I was going to tell you. But Roland arrived only two days ago and I kind of lost track of time.”</p>
<p>Regina gave him a knowing look, sympathy in her eyes, but before she even got a word out Liv and Roland came back from their little trip to the ice cream truck. As soon as the boy noticed his father, he immediately rushed to the man and started rambling something about the different flavors he picked from, simultaneously eating his chocolate ice cream as he went on.</p>
<p>“Easy there,” he smiled looking at his son.</p>
<p>Mills instinctively mirrored his soft expression.</p>
<p>The four of them maintained an easy meaningless conversation as they walked through a park. It seemed bizarre when you think about it – the fact that her best friend was carelessly chatting with her fake boyfriend without a second thought and all of them were still, well, alive. They were talking nonsense, just being polite to one another, but it was <em>something</em>. Maybe, the world had gone insane in mere minutes, maybe it was just a cruel joke. Regina should’ve considered it a miracle that Liv still didn’t figure him out.</p>
<p>Mills didn’t want to be a part of their little chat. At least for now.</p>
<p>Why did they even agree to continue their walk with Locksley in the first place? Wasn’t this a bit unprofessional? Ok, it was downright the stupidest decision ever made.</p>
<p>Regina could bet Liv was so eager about this idea only because she was trying to crack this man. It was her typical ‘best friend move’.</p>
<p>The brunette didn’t notice a little curly boy mingling between them and ending up waking right next to her. He raised his head and flashed her a gaze full of pure excitement, curiosity, and frankness.</p>
<p>“Why are you upset?” he simply asked. Mills twitched nit expecting this company. </p>
<p>How did he-</p>
<p>Regina stuttered but managed to smile surfacing from her thoughts, her features softening, all the traces of gloominess disappearing from her face.</p>
<p>“I’m not- upset, sweetheart,” she smiled weakly. “I’m just… thinking.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he blinked, and then with all the seriousness, he could muster proudly stated: “Okay. I wanted to help you smile again.”</p>
<p>Regina couldn't help but smile looking at Roland, his bright eyes shining, adorable dimples showing once again.</p>
<p>“That’s very sweet of you, Roland.”</p>
<p>“Daddy says we should always help people in need,” he beamed. “He also say we should always see good in bad and stay positive.”</p>
<p>“Very good words.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” in a moment he sighed and muttered. “I was sad too. But papa said it’s going to be okay. He always help me. But I don’t see him much,” Roland frowned. “I want to stay with him.”</p>
<p>“What about your mom? She’s going to miss you.”</p>
<p>“She has a new baby now. A girl. She don’t need me,” the boy winced and bit his lip.</p>
<p>Oh. Regina sighed. The poor boy was obviously going through a lot.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” she smiled reassuringly. “Your mom loves you. Babies just need a lot of attention.”</p>
<p>“I know. I just miss my papa a lot. He lives so far away.”</p>
<p>Her heart ached for Roland. God, no matter what happened in this family, it was traumatic and painful for the boy. She knew what it was like to grow up without a dad– her father Henry died when she was two years old. So, there was really nothing she could do to help the boy get through this difficult time. Regina could only offer her compassion and some reassuring words.</p>
<p>But that wasn’t nearly enough.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be okay. I promise you that,” the brunette smiled weakly and then conspiratorially smirked. “Remember what your father said?”</p>
<p>"Stay positive," he murmured. </p>
<p>“Right,” she nodded, something warm blooming in her chest.</p>
<p>He was incredibly wise for his young age. She admired his strength. Roland was truly his father’s son.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Roland. You were very helpful.”</p>
<p>The boy suddenly brightened, apparently, proud of himself, all the traces of sadness disappearing from his face. Giving her a charming smile and showing off his dimples he giggled and went on exploring the area while the grownups were busy with their chat.</p>
<p>What Regina didn’t know is that one certain man with bright blue eyes was closely watching this unexpected duo with a smile on his lips. And for the first time in a long while, his heart was in the right place.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Liv was skeptical about all of Regina’s potential lovers as every good friend would be. Pretty much every time the blonde condemned Mills’ choices – all of the guys she ‘dated’ were either absolutely shallow or arrogant. They always thought they could change her or <em>own</em> her, <em>use</em> her, but truly, she was the one using them. The brunette was pretty good at ruining the lives of the people that crossed her – the blonde just had to sit back and watch.</p>
<p>Liv knew her friend well enough to understand that Mills had a head on her shoulders and didn’t need extra protection from Tinkers. Regina had always known what was best for her, always so confident and self-sustained, she made her thoughts on love pretty clear from the start. Liv was one of the few people who knew her story, every single moment of it, that’s why the blonde knew exactly how fragile and well-guarded her heart was and the reason behind it. She learned to accept it, learned not to interfere too much, but it didn’t stop Liv from silently judging and chiding Regina’s every new boy toy.</p>
<p>She never stopped hoping that this was just a phase, some bitter aftertaste of her childhood she would learn to let go of as soon as she meets the right person. After everything she’d been through, Mills deserved happiness.</p>
<p>Deserved more than just one night stands and empty-headed pretty boys warming her bed.</p>
<p>And this one specimen with bright blue eyes and a charming smile standing in front of them seemed like neither. And yet, Regina was there, talking to him, smiling at him. At their company’s business partner.</p>
<p>Yeah, sure. Then Tinkers was the damn Queen of England.</p>
<p>It didn’t make any sense. None of this did. This Robin guy seemed like a modern Prince Charming, to say the least, and judging by the looks those two were throwing at each other, there was definitely some tension between them. They were restrained, didn’t touch each other, never gave away a single hint that they were more than friends and it was downright alarming. That wasn’t like Regina. Even her body language was slightly different with him.</p>
<p><em>This man</em> was different. Liv couldn’t grasp how exactly but she just knew it. Call it a sixth sense, a gift, a feeling.</p>
<p>Something was going on between these two.</p>
<p>Even if they didn’t realize it themselves just yet.</p>
<p>That’s why Liv decided to give them some privacy. After some time of them walking together, she muttered some excuse about her lost luggage and vanished. Regina and Robin were left alone with a little dark-haired boy running around somewhere nearby.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe her,” Regina snorted looking after a woman. “Did she just really dump me? After inviting me for this ridiculous walk in the first place.”</p>
<p>She desperately wanted to roll her eyes. Mills knew exactly what Tinkers was doing – playing a matchmaker again.</p>
<p>How subtle of her.</p>
<p>“Well, you still have me and Roland,” he <em>fucking smirked</em> and without a second thought switched his attention to the boy, innocence and cluelessness on his face as if it wasn’t controversial in any way.</p>
<p>She hated it.</p>
<p>Hated this mischievous grin of his to her very core.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Regina ended up spending some time with Roland on the small playground near the main fountain while Robin was standing just a few feet away from them. She had to admit she was having fun watching Roland play, giggle, explore the area. At some point, she caught herself unwittingly smiling, being fascinated by his every discovery, every happy grin.  Mills got consumed by the feeling, it warmed her chest, made her blissfully unaware of the things happening outside of this little bubble.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what was happening to her.</p>
<p>Roland was a precious sweet kid. And something about this situation seemed so strange, foreign, perhaps unnatural for her but so…<em>right</em>. </p>
<p>Oh, God…</p>
<p>After some time, Roland got distracted by playing with some other child of his age giving Regina and Robin a break, a chance to talk privately by the nearest bench.</p>
<p>“Roland likes you,” he chuckled, his eyes never leaving his son. There was this pleased calm smile on his face.</p>
<p>“He’s a great boy,” she simply answered slightly tilting her head. “You raised him well.”</p>
<p>“I just want him to have everything that he needs. I’d do anything for him,” he pressed his lips together.</p>
<p>Regina noticed a hint of sadness in his voice as he said those last words. Robin darkened and, for some reason, her heart ached for him. Whatever happened in his family, it was obviously a sore topic, and Mills felt as if she was crossing the line. She didn’t need to interfere in his personal life, it was completely not her business. They didn’t owe anything to each other. But at the same time… she just wanted to help in any way she could.</p>
<p>She knew what it was like to have a fucked up family better than anyone else.</p>
<p>Regina looked at him with a small subtle smile on her lips, inhaled and muttered: “He told me about your guidance… Seems like you’re his whole world.”</p>
<p>Her voice was slightly hoarse and quiet. The last thing she wanted was to ruin this day for him. But maybe he needed to hear those words.</p>
<p>God, she was turning into a wuss.</p>
<p>“You’re a good father, Robin. Truly.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>The awkwardness, the tension, the need to say <em>something</em> – all of it was just too much. So, the next moment Regina cleared her throat and said cautiously: “I hope I’m not overstepping but… um-” she stuttered choosing the right words. “Do you mind telling me about him. Why can't he live with you?"</p>
<p>He tried to compose himself but needed a moment to find the right words. It was hard for him, but Robin didn’t refuse or push her away. What was she even doing? – Asking the one person she swore not to get close to, to share some clearly personal information. <em>Great</em>. Good job.</p>
<p>Robin frowned but sighed and started talking:</p>
<p>“After Roland was born, me and Marion sort of drifted apart. I was working a lot, spending day and night in the office, tried to provide for my family. I wanted them to have everything they wanted but ended up ruining our marriage. We tried to make it work for the sake of our son, but we were miserable. <em>It was a bloody nightmare.</em>”</p>
<p>Regina bit her lip and listened not daring to interrupt. Locksley darkened diving in those memories, letting them consume him, but didn’t stop talking: “It went like that for a year or so and then we ended it,” he looked up at her, this bitter half-smile on his lips. “One day we just agreed that it would be better this way. That- we shouldn't lie to our son.”</p>
<p>He furrowed his brow and almost growled.</p>
<p>“And then Marian announced she was going to move to Florida to live with her new boyfriend, Guy Gisborne,” he gulped pressing his lips together. “And take Roland with her.”</p>
<p>Mills frowned. Robin only shook his head. “I refused to let her take away my son, I fought, and we even tried to solve this matter in court. And <em>due to some circumstances</em>, the judge gave her full custody.”</p>
<p>Oh God. Regina’s heart dropped.</p>
<p>“I had no choice at this point. So, I had to agree. She swore to give him a happy life there and promised to let him visit me at least on holidays. So... I don't push, I know it's stressful for a child to travel long distances.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Robin,” she shook her head, looking at him sympathetically like one single look could express everything she couldn't’ say out loud. He smiled weakly looking at her, brushing it off. He was hurting. <em>A lot.</em> But there was no easy way to tell a story like that. And he would’ve told her that sooner or later anyway.</p>
<p>“Roland told me he’s got a baby sister recently,” she pressed her lips together.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Marian gave birth haft a year ago or so. And now with two children on her hands… Let’s say she gives all of her time to a baby and Roland is just… there.”</p>
<p>He ran a hand through his hear and clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>“I miss him, you know?” locking his gaze on his boy he felt bitterness filling his chest. “<em>Christ</em>. He’s all I have left. And I can’t even see him more than twice a year.”</p>
<p>“Then maybe you should take him away,” she shrugged. “Hire a good lawyer and-”</p>
<p>“I can’t, Regina,” Locksley shook his head. “I might have money but it’s not enough. There, in Florida, he has a <em>normal</em> family. The judge would never agree to give a child to a single father, a workaholic with a-”</p>
<p>Robin suddenly stuttered and sighed, shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>Strange.</p>
<p>Was he hiding something?</p>
<p>Regina narrowed her eyes but brushed it off at last.</p>
<p>“Well, it might sound crazy,” she snorted. “But you could start a family too.”</p>
<p>“And how exactly would I do that?” he looked at her with amusement, slightly less gloomy and upset, his eyes shining with a hint of curiosity and smugness.</p>
<p>“You’re a young single billionaire,” she looked at him with a sly smile on her lips, Robin chuckled. “Your fans are lining up ready to literally fight for your heart. Just pick one.”</p>
<p>Smugness was shining on her face, she was shamelessly mocking him. Lockley let out a laugh, chuckling and shaking his head. At least Regina managed to lighten up his mood a bit. This conversation was completely and utterly ridiculous, but both of them went on with it anyways.</p>
<p>Robin thought that this was the most ludicrous thing anyone had ever told him. Looking at the woman standing next to him he thought that she had the prettiest smile he’d ever seen. Prettiest eyes, prettiest lips... She was gorgeous, refined and so bloody stubborn. He was drawn to her without even realizing it. </p>
<p>She made him feel… feel as if he could tell her anything even though they knew each other for no more than a week. He didn’t know how to deal with it. The brunette provoked so many emotions: she made him laugh, made him feel vulnerable, made him <em>flirt</em> – which was something he hadn’t done in years. It was impossible not to flirt with her – he just couldn’t contain himself every time she threw a sassy remark at him. She was truly relentless when it came to teasing him and he loved women who fought back. </p>
<p>It was something completely foreign and unknown.</p>
<p>Something he didn’t want to stop.</p>
<p>Robin chuckled.</p>
<p>“Easy to say. All of them want me for my money. They’re greedy,” he narrowed his eyes giving Regina a look. “So why would I condemn myself to spend the rest of my life with a barbie doll?”</p>
<p>Regina tilted her head but kept silent, her heart beating loudly in her chest, a knowing grin on her lips.</p>
<p>Sounded awfully familiar. Was she doing the same thing by being with Jefferson? The only difference between her and Robin was that he refused to be in a loveless relationship and she…she was <em>looking</em> for it in the first place.</p>
<p>“Plus, if I ever marry again, I want it to be real,” Locksley reasoned. “Not just a transaction in order to get my son back. What kind of example would it set for Roland?”</p>
<p>The silence filled the space between them just or a couple of seconds.</p>
<p>He chuckled and teased: “I already have a fake girlfriend, I don’t exactly need a fake wife.”</p>
<p>Mills snorted and lazily grinned.</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>They kept standing there, smiling, the warm wind playing with their hair, sun mingling on their faces. And at that moment, everything was perfect, calm, quiet.</p>
<p>“You do have a lot of things you need to sort out, don’t you?” the brunette muttered.</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.”</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Only going back to her penthouse the very same day, Regina got a phone call, another unidentified number popping up on her screen. But this time she knew exactly who it was. Taking a deep breath, the brunette pressed the green button and focused.</p>
<p>“You tried to reach out to me?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for calling me back,” she said, her voice confident, her face stone cold. “Didn’t expect to hear from you so soon. The problem is… quite delicate.”</p>
<p><em>‘I’ll do anything if you’re willing to pay a good price for it,’</em> a low and quiet insinuating voice made the woman gulp. She despised everything about this conversation. But it was something that needed to be done.</p>
<p>“Money is not a problem,” she reassured the man, her face blank as the brunette spoke. “I’ll pay as soon as I see the result.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Then I’ll be waiting for further instructions.’</em>
</p>
<p>“I'll let you know the time and place.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Splendid.’</em>
</p>
<p>“Goodbye.”</p>
<p>Regina quickly hung up and took a shuddering breath closing her eyes.</p>
<p>There was no going back.</p>
<p>Sometimes really drastic measures were needed to achieve the goal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cup of plain black coffee was something she craved more than anything in the world at this very moment. It was her salvation, her remedy, and Regina was doomed to be exasperated and moody for the rest of the day if she didn’t get what she wanted. She woke up no more than an hour ago, letting herself stay in bed for a little bit longer than usual, but for some reason felt absolutely exhausted.</p><p>Locksley probably had been waiting for her downstairs for a good half an hour. She <em>hated</em> being late, even if it wasn’t an important meeting. In any case. She didn’t want to seem irresponsible and <em>weak</em> in the eyes of her colleagues, she had to keep up her appearance and reputation at the office. Making people wait wasn’t typical for her, and even now, riding down in the elevator, she was cursing herself for being such a mess.</p><p>The curious thing was that all of it started as soon as she stopped fully dedicating herself to her work. Was she losing her grip? Getting distracted by Robin was destructive. <em>Robin himself</em> was destructive to her. But at this point, there was nothing she could do.</p><p>She desperately wanted to run away from him every time their eyes met. It was like his only presence made her nervous for some reason, even though Regina refused to admit it. He made her feel warm, good, but never relaxed, which had never happened to her before. The piercing blue of his eyes was so dangerous, almost poisonous for her – she couldn't hold his gaze as if getting burned by this look of his. Disgusting, unnatural, foreign feeling.</p><p>Was it his own secret superpower? Reading people? Making them feel transparent?</p><p>She shook her head and winced.</p><p>Coffee. She tried to focus on the only thing in the world that was more urgent and important.</p><p>His toned black Mercedes was standing there, parked right at the exit of her building, attracting the attention of all the people walking by. Not that they’d never seen cars like this one – people in this neighborhood could easily afford any car they wanted –they just had never seen this <em>particular</em> one. A man was standing there beside it. Regina unwittingly took a deep breath.</p><p>He looked neat and expensive just as always. His signature look suited him no doubt, but Mills couldn’t help but remember the damn plaid shirt and jeans that looked on him just as good. He almost seemed like a different person in this attire – he looked rich, concentrated, charmingly unruffled in a way that she couldn't understand.</p><p>Damn you, Locksley!</p><p>As soon as their eyes met, the charming smile grazed his lips. Robin seemed to have let go of the fact, that she was late for God knows how long. Mills had no idea how he could look so <em>cheerful</em> and… <em>collected</em> all the time, especially when there was nothing to be particularly happy about. This man never ceased to surprise her.</p><p>Shortening the distance, Regina noticed two cups of coffee in his hands, a simple but catchy logo of her favorite coffee shop plastered on them. Something bloomed in the woman’s chest, making her smile.</p><p>The sigh of relief left her lips as she came closer and pleadingly closed her eyes for a moment.</p><p>“Please tell me it’s-”</p><p>“For you,” he chuckled handing her the drink with a warm smile on his lips.</p><p>She took a sip and a lazy blissful smile grazed her lips. It almost felt as if she was brought to life by a simple drink, coming back to her senses. Maybe, at this point, she was pretty much addicted, but who cares, right?</p><p>Regina could almost hug him right now.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>This was the nicest, most considerate gesture anyone had done for her in a while. And yet, it was so simple – it almost shouldn’t matter. But it did.</p><p>“You are my savior,” she whispered almost forgetting to keep her mask of coldness and professionalism on. The hot cup warmed her cold hands.</p><p>“At your service, milady,” he smirked.</p><p>A couple more sips and it almost seemed like she could start her day all over again. Robin just kept watching her closely, studying her, looking for more reasons to find her awfully adorable even when she wasn’t in a particularly good mood.</p><p>“Wait a second,” she narrowed her eyes and looked at Robin, genuine surprise in her gaze. “How do you know my favorite coffee? I've never told you that and I don't remember you hearing my order.”</p><p>She tilted her head trying to solve Robin.</p><p>He only laughed and smirked: “Did you forget who I am? If I can get your phone number don't you think I can't find out your coffee preference?”</p><p>Robin snorted.</p><p>Right. How could she forget that her ‘partner’ was one of the richest and most influential people in NYC? Regina tamped down the urge to roll her eyes. He was unbearably smug, and Mills desperately wanted to punch him for that. Or maybe…</p><p>“Very funny,” Regina narrowed her eyes once again retorting.</p><p>“No, honestly, I just pulled some strings and asked my old friend from FBI for a favor,” he nodded teasingly looking her right in the eyes as those filthy lies left his lips. She couldn't help but smile.</p><p>They were looking at each other like complete idiots, playing along with the jokes of one another, trying to outwit each other in their own games. Two fencers without their weapon fighting with nothing but sharp looks and witty remarks. And what was wrong with them?</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” she chuckled. “Well, Jake is sure as hell no FBI agent.”</p><p>Regina remembered ‘Charrery’s’ ‘all-time favorite’ barista Jake, the redheaded man, around 23 years old, who quite honestly never cared about anything but his videogames. His parents who owned the establishment put him there just so he’d get out of his apartment more often. And after almost 3 years of him working there, nothing had changed. And truly, it was hard to imagine that idler do anything but press a couple of buttons and write down names on people’s cups.</p><p>“Thank God for that. The service in this place is awful.”</p><p>However, she’d never complained about the service at the café. To each their own.</p><p>Regina snorted and teased:</p><p>“You'll get over it, Your Highness.”</p><p>Robin only managed to chuckle.</p><p>Mills took one more sip and shook her head sighing: “Sorry, I’m late. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”</p><p>“Work again?” he put on a sympathetic smile but then caught a breath and chuckled: “Some bonding time with your sister or perhaps… an admirer?”</p><p>He put on a smug smile as if he was teasing her but for some reason felt his heart drumming in his chest. He had no reason for asking this. It truly wasn’t any of his business. Robin nearly bit his tongue realizing what he’d said.</p><p>God. He hated himself.</p><p>He did so on autopilot. Was it his inner demon going for a walk for a few seconds? Locksley certainly didn’t want to sound creepy or inappropriate.</p><p>“No,” she muttered somewhat cautiously.</p><p>He exhaled.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>Ok, perhaps, it brought him some kind of peace. Not that he’ll ever admit that.</p><p>“Not even close,” she shook her head and sighed, no sign of amusement on her face. “I just had… insomnia, I guess. Been staring at the ceiling the whole night. Like I have nothing better to do.”</p><p>“Yes, I know the feeling,” Robin muttered and smiled weakly. “Well, at least you can get some sleep in the car on the way to the office.” He turned and politely opened the car door for Regina.</p><p>“Let’s hope I’m not gonna pass out here on the street before I get in the car,” she chuckled teasingly. “You’re going to have to carry me then.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Robin smiled.</p><p>She rolled her eyes teasingly and smirked. This day was bound to be a disaster but maybe, just maybe, thanks to Robin it would be just slightly less awful than she expected it to be. How did he always know what she needed?</p><p>This crazy man.</p><p>Nothing made sense with him and yet everything was perfectly clear.</p><p>The only thing Regina’s heart desired was to get in the car and rest her eyes at least for a couple of minutes, gather all the strength she had left to face the new day. But looks like it just wasn’t meant to be.</p><p>New York was a curious city – busy, loud and fast, cruel, indifferent to one’s problems or worries. People here were too selfish for their own good and it was safe to say that here everything happened so rapidly it was easy to forget about respect and decency. That’s exactly why a man riding a bike who suddenly flew out of the nearest corner didn’t exactly care about a woman standing right in the middle of the street.</p><p>Mills didn’t have enough time to react and step aside. She was <em>so sleepy</em> and <em>so slow</em>. All of it happened so fast, in a matter of seconds. The next moment the driver rudely pushed her out of his way quite literally sweeping the woman off her feet and without a word disappeared in the crowd of people. Robin was there to catch her so Regina wouldn’t fall on the ground. Locksley steadied her, holding the woman tight and looking her over with genuine worry and care on his face.</p><p>“Regina, are you okay?” he frowned almost holding his breath as he waited for her answer. </p><p>Perplexed and frustrated, she tried to regain consciousness for a moment there and then, only managing to let out a helpless grunt, Regina frowned and looked down. And ugly brown coffee stain was slowly growing on her white shirt, the hot beverage burning the skin on her chest.</p><p>It was her favorite shirt.</p><p>Mills sullenly growled. And she honestly didn’t feel any pain, she didn’t care about the damn shirt – it was her dignity that had been hurt. She felt anger growing in her chest, and if looks could kill, that dude on the bike would surely already be lying breathless on the ground somewhere nearby.</p><p>“That moron!” she hissed assessing the scale of the disaster.</p><p>She wanted the ground to swallow her up. Could this day get any worse than that?!</p><p>“Damn it!” growling she muttered. “Now I'm definitely going to be late!”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, trying to compose herself in front of Locksley, Regina licked her lips and looked around. Embarrassment and frustration were apparent on her face.</p><p>“I need to… Um-” she stuttered. “-change.”</p><p>Regina looked at Robin not exactly knowing how to tell him about one more delay. God, she made him stand there for god knows how long and now she had to do it again. She had to make a billionaire CEO wait for her in the car like a puppy while she changed her damn shirt. It couldn't’ve been more awkward.</p><p>What was wrong with her?</p><p>“Of course,” he nodded, concern and genuine worry on his face, not a hint of annoyance. “I don’t mind waiting.”</p><p>She twitched wishing to deal with the problem as soon as possible but then something hit her. She didn’t know why and didn’t exactly have time to think when she said: “You… Um- You could come with if you want.”</p><p>He stuttered opening his mouth to reply but apparently was too puzzled to let the words leave his lips.</p><p>God, it was so awkward.</p><p>“Well-” he inhaled contemplating.</p><p>“I mean… only If you want. You must be tired of waiting in the car.”</p><p>Robin shook his head but nodded at last and chuckled: “Um- yeah, why not.”</p><p>What could be more dangerous than inviting a very handsome colleague of hers to the house while getting changed? The thought alone seemed insane. However, the intention was innocent, so Regina wasn’t very concerned about that.</p><p>Yeah, she wasn’t…</p><p>Regina was breaking the rules of her own deal by inviting him to the penthouse. She promised herself not to mix her work with her personal life, not to let Robin get close to her, and here she was. On the other hand, she thought, that that boundary was wiped out the day she met Locksley and his son at the park.</p><p>She didn’t know what was considered personal anymore.</p><p>Five minutes later they both were standing near the front door of Regina’s penthouse. The woman was fidgeting her key chain for the whole ride up the elevator, and her heart wasn’t in the right place. Her heart rate was up, she couldn't concentrate on anything but the presence of the man standing less than five feet away from her. Being alone with him in such a small space was maddening, but the worst part was that inviting him to her home felt like inviting in a vampire.</p><p>As soon as Robin entered the penthouse, he looked around, studying the place, trying to see the unique style of Regina Mills in all the details of it. Minimalistic, classic, refined just as the woman herself, the house looked more like a photo shoot setting than a living space. Well, maybe, that’s exactly how one could sum up Regina in one sentence.</p><p>The white couch in the living room quite frankly just wasn’t meant for practical use, to his mind.</p><p>Being here was strange to him. Like he was invading her privacy in a way he shouldn’t have. Like this very moment was a violation of all the rules he set for himself. But on the other hand, wasn’t it just a friendly visit? Could they even be considered friends after all the private things they shared during that walk on the weekend?</p><p>God, why all of it had to be so complicated?</p><p>He hated games.</p><p>But frankly, they both were just tempting faith and playing with fire the more time they spent together out of their agreement.</p><p>“Take off the shoes,” she motioned in his direction without even looking at Robin and hurried to the living room.</p><p>Robin chuckled. “I know, milady.”</p><p>Locksley followed her, looking around, carefully observing other small details in the apartment. Black, white, grey colors only – god this place could be a museum or a presidential suite. Robin smirked – the woman’s apartment was speaking volumes about her after all.</p><p>“You can sit on the couch while I change. I’ll be quick,” she turned heading to the bathroom but lastly turned to face him and winced. “Just… don’t snoop around.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he chuckled. “Your place is lovely, Regina.”</p><p>Mills frowned for a moment: “Um- Thank you.”</p><p>Disappearing behind the bathroom door on the first floor, Regina locked it and took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror.</p><p>And why the fuck did she even invite him in?</p><p>Idiot.</p><p>Wincing, Mills touched the fabric of her shirt where the coffee stain was and grunted once again. It was definitely ruined but she still could at least try to save it. Quickly taking the shirt off, Mills discontentedly threw it in the washing machine and turned it on.</p><p>Now she just had to remind Zelena to unload it as soon as the redhead gets home.</p><p>Staring at herself in the mirror, Regina sighed, frustration and confusion shining on her face.</p><p>At least her beige lacy bra wasn’t ruined by the damn drink. This day was such a disaster, she couldn't believe it. If there was some higher power that controlled her life, Regina was sure she was meant to be miserable. There was no other explanation. At what point her life started to fall apart? What was the turning point?</p><p>Slowly shaking her head, Mills put her hands on her hips and turned to the door and… Then it hit her.</p><p>She froze in place, her eyes instantly going wide and her heart jumping in her chest. No, no, <em>no.</em></p><p>Her shirt was in the washing machine. Her only fucking shirt. Because, of course, she was too perplexed to run upstairs and grab a new one. Of course, she was used to going around her house in whatever she pleased and didn’t think twice before going to this damn bathroom.  Locksley was there, sitting on her couch right behind this door, and she was locked here practically naked with no chance to retreat unnoticed.</p><p>She felt the blood pulsing in her temples.</p><p>
  <em>Right. </em>
</p><p>Of course, something like this was bound to happen to her today!</p><p>
  <em>Of-fucking-course!</em>
</p><p>There wasn’t a single big towel in here – she kept them all upstairs. And sneaking out was too dangerous and embarrassing for her liking. So much for keeping things professional! <em>Good job, Regina!</em> Now the choice was to either ask Locksley for help or to wait till Zelena comes home. And she wasn’t going to sit here and miss work just because she was too stubborn to embarrass herself further.</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p> </p><p>It was safe to say Robin felt slightly uncomfortable sitting here in Regina’s living room while she was changing. He practically didn’t know anything about her except for, well, her coffee preferences and main occupation. And right now, a whole new world of Regina Mills was open to him and it was a very strange unknown feeling. A second side of the coin, the secret life of a woman, who occupied all his thoughts in the last few weeks.</p><p>This place was so quiet, so clean, so uninhabited. Ever since the woman disappeared behind that damn door, the only thing he heard was the clock ticking on the wall and sirens whaling somewhere on the streets.</p><p>What took her so long? Was it really that hard to change a shirt?</p><p>Robin shook his head and chuckled.</p><p>Women.</p><p>For a moment there he thought about checking up on her, seeing if everything’s okay if she needed help or something. But essentially, the thought was ridiculous. It was just a shirt. It’s not like she needed assistance in putting it on.</p><p>His thoughts involuntarily drifted towards Regina behind that door. Just for a moment. So innocent. He thought about the things he would see if he just peeked inside, about the delicate olive skin, the refined silhouette, about the curve of her waist, about the….</p><p>No.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p><em>For God’s sake, no!</em> Why on earth would he even think about that?! It was wrong on so many levels. Wrong and disrespectful, <em>obscene</em>, even though no one but Robin himself would ever know about those dangerous images in his head.</p><p>He shouldn’t. Just shouldn’t.</p><p>No.</p><p>He swore not to get involved in this ever since the first moment he laid his eyes on her. No matter how gorgeous and stunning she was, no matter how much he longed for it.</p><p>They were business partners. And he was a bloody professional.</p><p>Suppressing was obviously the best strategy.</p><p>If only it was as easy as it seemed.</p><p>“Robin,” suddenly he heard a quite half-whisper that echoed from the walls of the living room.</p><p>Locksley instantly surfaced from his thoughts and turned his head towards the noise, his eyes searching for the sound source.</p><p>“Regina?” he frowned. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No!” she muttered but impatiently exhaled and added. “I mean- yes. Yes.”</p><p>“What is it? Do you need help?” he stood up turning to the bathroom and coming closer, making shivers run down her spine from the mere thought of him being so close to her half-naked self. Her eyes widened and Regina grabbed onto the door, minimizing the gap so the man wouldn’t see anything.</p><p>Robin almost touched the door handle when she exclaimed: “No! Don’t!” making him instantly pull away. “Don’t come in.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to help without coming in?” he shook his head, confused.</p><p> “I think you know exactly what kind of problem I have,” she hissed, still grabbing the door.</p><p>“I honestly have no idea, Regina,” he inhaled, still worried and perplexed at the same time.</p><p>There was a perfectly fine second bathroom on the second floor of this penthouse and she could just go there, successfully avoiding this exceedingly awkward and ludicrous situation. But no. Of course, she just had to fuck up again. She knew from the very beginning that this day was bound to be a disaster. Why is she even surprised something like this happened?</p><p>After all the only washing machine in the house was on the first floor.</p><p>What was even the point of thinking about the reasons for her actions and alternative situations?</p><p>“Could you just please step back a bit?” she murmured.</p><p>She was flushed only thinking about him being that close to her. It was madness. She shouldn’t be imagining him opening that damn door. She shouldn’t. </p><p>But the truth is, she thought about it anyway.</p><p>So stupid.</p><p>Considering that Regina was never a timid woman, she didn’t know why the hell she was trembling only by thinking about Locksley just a few feet away from her. She was <em>afraid</em> of his closeness. She was <em>afraid</em> of him entering her comfort zone and messing up her life even more. She couldn't let him.</p><p>“Did you call for me to retort, Regina?” he took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“No,” she muttered hesitating.</p><p>Regina sighed realizing that there was really no way back at this point.</p><p> “It’s gonna sound very unprofessional and- um-” she must've been as red as a tomato at this point. “I mean- God…”</p><p>“Regina,” he tilted his head and sighed.</p><p>This woman…</p><p>“Could you please go to my room upstairs and fetch me a new shirt,” she muttered and bit her lip. Closing her eyes, grateful that Robin didn’t see her face, she wished to fall through the floor at once.</p><p>“Wait what?” he chuckled, not realizing whether she was kidding or not.</p><p>“Do I look like I’m joking?” she hissed, coldness in the tone of her voice. “All my shirts and big towels are in my closet upstairs and as you see, I’m not exactly capable of reaching them myself. And I’m not about to run around the house naked in front of you.”</p><p>She sighed not giving him a chance to speak up until she’s not done talking.</p><p>“So, unless you want us to just stand here and wait until my sister comes home…”</p><p>“Is it a threat?” he smirked, and that flirtatious tone of his voice made Regina want to either kiss him right here and now or punch him in the face. Luckily for her consciousness, in her condition, she could do neither.</p><p>It was honestly not the time, nor a place to joke around.</p><p>“No, it’s a warning and a polite request, Mr. Locksley,” she said forcing a smile onto her lips. “Seriously, could you please do it for me? Save me the embarrassment. This day has barely started but it’s already one of the worst in my life.”</p><p>Robin softly chuckled but nodded and smiled.</p><p>“No worries, milady. I’m on my way.”</p><p>Mills only rolled her eyes sighing.</p><p>Maybe asking him this wasn’t as mortifying as she thought.</p><p>Heading to the stairs, the man smiled to himself, hearing a soft “First door to the right!” as he went to explore the secret world of Regina Mills even further.</p><p>Robin sighed entering Regina’s bedroom. Exceptionally clean and, well, <em>white</em>, it was more of a guest room that a master bedroom. It didn’t exactly surprise him, however, he expected to find something very private and un-Regina-like behind this door.</p><p>He might’ve or might’ve not had a slight fear that Mills had some kind of a secret double life and that this place would be the representation of her inner self she hid from everyone else. A person just couldn't be that perfect and collected all the time – she had to have an outlet. Like pink wallpapers, a collection of porcelain dolls, plush toys, or a hidden red room of sorts.</p><p>Who the hell knew? People could do whatever they wanted with their lives.</p><p>No, the room was pretty neat and well-organized – a king-size bed covered with a grey duvet, a couple of bedside tables, a fur carpet, and a few pictures hanging on white walls. The one thing that caught his attention at once was a huge glass window that almost replaced the whole wall – just like the one in her office. Apparently, Regina had a thing for open spaces, liked good lighting, or maybe it just made her feel empowered like she’s on top of the world looking at all those people from this impossible height. Robin chuckled. Maybe it wasn’t so hard to solve her puzzle after all. Or maybe endless business meetings and arrangements made him an expert in human behavior.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>On the other hand, why would he even bother?</p><p>His gaze fell upon a big case-compartment to his left.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>He just had to grab a shirt and leave this room as soon as possible. It wasn’t so hard, right?</p><p>He felt like a petty thief, going through Regina’s things, looking around her bedroom, even though this visit was basically supervised. She asked for it, she almost begged for it. But his heart still wasn’t in the right place.</p><p>It wasn’t right. After all, he was used to appearing in women’s bedrooms for entirely different reasons. It was insane. Not that he… um- wanted to be here under different circumstances. At this point, it was almost <em>a sin</em> to imagine Regina on these sheets or under them or… whatever… Her going around the room only in her silk robe that was barely tied on the waist, her hair messy and wet from the shower, face bare from the makeup, pale lips twitching in a smug smile… Her hands desperately grabbing the bedcover, tugging on it, her legs tangled in the white sheets…</p><p>
  <em>Bloody hell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pure vice. </em>
</p><p>He growled and rolled his eyes. Idiot.</p><p>It was a mess.</p><p>Oh, well, he was just human…</p><p>Robin quickly opened the closet and picked some white shirt that remotely resembled the one Regina wore before it got stained. It wasn’t sheer or anything although he was sure she had one of those somewhere in here. It was interesting how much red and purple was in this closet, although all he saw Mills in, was either grey, blue or black. Mostly. A part of him was eager to see Regina in that one bright red dress that would give her a particularly fiery look.</p><p>God, he was so lost at this point.</p><p>To hell with those thoughts.</p><p>Maybe this place had this effect on him.</p><p>Shaking his head one last time just so all the forbidden ideas would leave him alone, Locksley closed the case-compartment and hurried down the stairs, away from this room that was surely just messing with his head. More and more with each passing second. And the worst part – those thoughts were incredibly <em>addicting</em>.</p><p>His blood was boiling, burning him from the inside the more time he spent denying, suppressing and decapitating all he was and everything he felt.</p><p>He needed to get out of here.</p><p>Shyly knocking on the door of the bathroom, Robin cleared his throat.</p><p>“Do you have it?” he heard her quiet careful voice through the small crack.</p><p>“Yes,” he nodded even though he knew Regina couldn't see him. “I hope it’s okay. I’m not exactly an expert in picking women’s outfits.”</p><p>He gave her the item without so much as looking at the door as Regina grabbed the shirt through the gap. He was a gentleman after all.</p><p><em>Yeah, gentleman my ass.</em> After all these images in his head…</p><p>“It’s… pretty decent. Thank you,” Mills murmured.</p><p>She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Well, it wasn’t so hard now, was it? Robin was not a monster, he was one of the most understanding people she knew.  Not a big deal. Although… she did make a billionaire CEO run around her house and fetch her a shirt after making a complete fool out of herself.</p><p>Wow. That was a new low.</p><p>At least, now all of it could be finally over.  </p><p>“I’ll leave you to it,” his slightly hoarse voice was soft and amused, she could almost bet there was a smile on his pretty face at this very moment.</p><p>He left and all she could do was sigh and spend another minute a two just leaning on the door in order to regain consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>A short sound announced the arrival of every employee's worst nightmare named Regina Mills. The woman strode out of the elevator along with her new boyfriend, who made the entire office buzz and gossip nonstop over the last few weeks. It was like a disease spreading from ear to ear, messing up the entire routine of every person at this place. No one cared about the sudden clumsiness of this highly organized woman as long as Robin was by her side. Mills almost felt like a celebrity - like they were the Brangelina of the finance world.</p><p>It was not the effect she wanted to produce, but, at this point, there was no going back. What’s done is done. Now they just had to keep the lie going.</p><p>Regina and Robin chatted quietly in order not to raise suspicion, something about the weather or dinner plans – it didn’t matter. She felt his hand on her waist, his fingers consolingly caressing the fabric of the white shirt – and now it didn’t seem so dangerous and uncomfortable. The only thing she felt was a slight embarrassment because of the previous incident with the damn shirt.</p><p>If only she could just erase that episode from her memory.</p><p>However, all the show was useless as Jefferson was nowhere to be seen. Not that she cared about that anymore.</p><p>Regina and Robin immediately disappeared in Regina's cabinet, the blinds tightly drawn, hiding what was happening inside from the curious eyes of onlookers. She did not like extra attention, didn't like people snooping around, and therefore in this company, only <em>her</em> doors (and windows) were always closed to others.</p><p>The office was quiet, cold just as always but this time something was different. Something that didn’t fit in here, something that made her perfectionist-self wince as Regina entered the room. Robin frowned and snorted.</p><p>Well, that was new.</p><p>Right there, on her table, she saw a huge bouquet of large scarlet roses. Mills almost sucked in her breath as she stared at them, mind racing as she observed the new addition to her interior. She’d say there were more than two dozen of those refined flowers, filling the room with a delicate aroma. Filling her chest with confusion and clouding her mind.</p><p>The woman shook her head frowning.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Somewhere among this whole <em>garden</em> on her table, she noticed a small white card tucked in the red blossoms.</p><p>The woman threw Robin a slightly confused glance and found the same curiosity and slight awareness in his eyes. She exhaled and went straight to the bouquet, deep down knowing exactly who could have done such a thing for her. There was only one man stupid enough to throw around an ungodly amount of money in order to atone for his sins.</p><p>She sighed and picked up the card.</p><p>“Who's that from?” Robin muttered slightly tilting his head in a question and then chuckled. “Seems like you’ve got quite a fanbase. Or is it a secret stalker?”</p><p>The words were clearly working against him at that very moment.</p><p>“Yeah,” she chuckled, a small smile involuntarily appearing on her face. “A cheater <em>and</em> a stalker. What a catch!”</p><p>“Oh, Mister J?” Robin shook his head, mocking the man with only the tone of his voice. “Still trying to apologize?”</p><p>“Looks like it,” Regina muttered quietly still looking at the card.</p><p>The woman ran her eyes over the note again, a confused, sad smile appearing on her face. Her mind floated elsewhere, and Mills didn’t know what to think anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And all the flowers in the world won't be enough to get your forgiveness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you're worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It seemed so basic, so Jefferson-like – to try and fix his mistakes by bribing her, thinking that she’s just an ordinary woman who’d <em>melt</em> getting this kind of bouquet. He was right, all the flowers in the world won’t be enough and she didn’t need it. This gesture was so cheesy and exceedingly sweet that she suddenly felt the urge to throw the whole thing in the garbage. Jefferson won’t buy her or her mercy.</p><p>But again…</p><p>She really, <em>really</em> loved scarlet roses.</p><p>Funny that he knew that.</p><p>Looking at this from a different perspective, Regina was surprised that Madden didn’t give up. Not that it mattered, but he kept on trying to win her over. He kept on trying to reach her, to talk to her and yeah, it was annoying as hell but after all, it’s not something a typical fuckboy would do. They were only sleeping together, they didn’t owe each other anything, and, well, it would be weird if Jefferson tried to get her forgiveness just because the sex was that good. She couldn’t deny it but still…</p><p>It wouldn’t be enough reason, not for a sane person, at least. She has always been a bitch to him, so why would he want her back so much? Maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, he was genuine after all.</p><p>At this point, Regina didn’t feel any anger, just confusion – she had no idea how to interpret this situation. What would be the whole point of their game with Robin, if she just forgave Jefferson? Exactly. None.</p><p>That’s why this card didn’t matter.</p><p>That’s why none of this mattered.</p><p>The game was still on.</p><p>So quickly placing the card back, she looked at Robin once again. He was watching her this whole time with a slightly wary frown. All he wanted to do at this very moment was to grimace and say something about how stupid the guy was to believe that Regina could forgive him in exchange for a bunch of roses. He would have given her dozens, hundreds, even thousands of them every day, just to see the happy smile on her face, just because he wanted to - not to bribe her, for God's sake!</p><p>But it wasn’t Locksley’s call to make. He couldn't influence her decisions and couldn't give advice. However, he saw Mills’ reaction and he knew exactly what she was thinking.</p><p>The whole situation had made him so angry for some reason. Sooner or later Regina would forgive the bastard – it was obvious as they had some sort of history together, but it pained him that he couldn't’ do anything about it. He had to watch her make that mistake. Because he was a nobody for her and his opinion didn’t matter.</p><p>No matter how many bouquets Jefferson would send, he’d still remain the same filthy cheating scoundrel who would break this woman's heart again.</p><p>It was as light as day – why didn’t she see this?!</p><p>As soon as all of this was over, Regina wouldn’t need his services anymore, and it was the most frustrating thing. He won’t be able to do anything to help her, he won’t be able to save her from this wanker. And they probably will just part ways and never see each other again.</p><p>This realization hurt. A lot. His mind was screaming but Robin was mute on the outside.</p><p>It was meant to be this way this whole time.</p><p>“So, you’re… um- going to forgive him?”</p><p>“Of course, not…” a pause and that hesitation in her voice made his fists clench. <em>For some reason.</em> “I don’t- think so.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s not my business, but… It’s really not that complicated. The guy betrayed you, then drunkenly harassed you right in your own office. He should be punished, not forgiven. Easy as that.”</p><p>“You’re right but-” she sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know. I was thinking… He might be a dickhead, but all this tension… It’s not good for the job.”</p><p>Robin frowned pointing at the flowers: "Don't tell me you're actually buying all this." </p><p>"No! Who do you think I am? - A lovesick teenager? Please." she rolled her eyes and snorted.</p><p>There was a moment of silence when Robin just kept his words to himself and Regina collected her thoughts.</p><p>“I-” she gulped and shook her head. “Maybe I just have to try to be civil with him. Not forgiving him, of course.”</p><p><em>Lies</em>, Robin thought. Of course, it was not the only reason. He knew better than that.</p><p>“What was the whole point of our agreement then?” he winced. “I’m here just because you wanted to get your revenge.”</p><p>“No, you’re here because I wanted him out of my life. I wanted to show him that he has no chance and that there’s no point in chasing me.”</p><p>Robin kept silent and Mills sighed, closing her eyes just for a second.</p><p>“And I’m trying to make it work. You know, being mad at him and keeping him at distance from my personal life are two completely different things.”</p><p>He couldn't understand that. He couldn’t understand <em>her</em>.</p><p>“Regina, listen to yourself,” Robin stepped closer trying to put some common sense in her head.</p><p>He spoke calmly, even judiciously, never raising his voice, but on the inside, he was tearing himself apart from the absurdity of the whole situation, clenched his teeth trying to contain that inner demon of his.</p><p>“Don’t make that mistake. People don’t change, at least not that quickly.”</p><p>“Well, it’s for <em>me</em> to decide and to judge him,” Regina looked right into his eyes, exasperation, and anger in her gaze. She didn’t know why his words were so sharp, didn’t know why it made her so worked up over practically nothing.</p><p>But she didn’t want to hear another word about this.</p><p>They all <em>‘cared’,</em> they all tried to influence her decisions, but she wouldn’t be Regina Mills if she took every passerby’s advice.</p><p>And Robin was exactly that. Just an acquaintance.</p><p>“I know,” he nodded, lowering his gaze. “I- It was not my place to say this. My apologies.”</p><p>God, she suddenly felt so awful.</p><p>Why though?</p><p>“Robin…” Regina looked at him, a tired, somehow apologetic expression on her pretty face. But no other words left her lips after that.</p><p>“I should go.” After a few seconds of destructive silence, he put on a polite smile and nodded disappearing behind the door, leaving a woman alone with a wild sense of uncertainty and understatement inside. He always did that, she noticed. </p><p>She didn’t stop him.</p><p>And it was the only time in her life when Regina really had no idea who was the winner of this argument. She always stood her ground, was one hundred percent sure that her opinion was the only right one, but now… There was this bitter unpleasant feeling inside her chest that almost made her shiver. She didn’t like that. It was the worst feeling in the world.</p><p>And the only one capable of doing that and, well, bold enough to make her feel that, was Robin Locksley.</p><p>Marvelous.</p><p>Maybe, he was right after all. <em>She knew he was</em>, but Mills was too stubborn, too proud to admit it. But she also wasn’t stupid. So, what was she supposed to do?</p><p>Screw this!</p><p>Not the time, nor a place to sulk.</p><p>The brunette snorted, shook her head, and decided that the only priority for her at the moment should be the upcoming meeting with the person who would help her finally solve all the problems, poisoning her life. Regina slowly put on a triumphant smile, which meant that she was finally getting her control back. This time she was going to be the one to dictate the rules and no one would be able to stop her.</p><p>This was probably the only optimistic thought for the day.</p><p>Gold was done with his games. And if he doesn't like <em>her</em> rules, it will be entirely his problem.</p><p>This time there won't be any empty threats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She tightened the belt of her coat and put on her usual poker face she used during all of her business meetings. The wind was playing with her hair, twirling around as if it was warning her about the dangers of this encounter. She didn’t care. As soon as her fingers touched the door handle, she knew there was no going back.</p><p>“Granny’s,” said the big sign at the entrance of the café.</p><p>She didn’t know why it seemed like the best place for a secret meeting when she sent the address to an unidentified number earlier this morning. It was the second time she’s been here and maybe, just maybe, this small outlet gave her a sense of calmness and confidence she needed to face the man. Perhaps, all secret meetings were meant to take place here in order to be successful.</p><p>As soon as Mills entered, she drowned in the smell of cinnamon and pastry that quite literally made her head spin. It was easy to get lost in it, to forget about the real purpose of this encounter when she could almost feel the luscious taste on her tongue. Funny, considering she wasn’t a huge fan of sweets and sugar.</p><p>She didn’t notice it the last time she’s been here. Maybe, she was too preoccupied with other things at that time…</p><p>The café wasn’t crowded, no – who would spend their late morning at the diner on a weekday (especially in this busy neighborhood) except for idlers and freelancers? The slow simple tune was quietly playing in the background and, frankly, the atmosphere wasn’t exactly suitable for a serious conversation.</p><p>She didn’t care. She was already here.</p><p>Shaking off the silly inappropriate thoughts, she looked around, the gaze jumping from person to person in search of one particular man. She had no idea how he looked. God, how was it even possible?</p><p>People were dressed casually – it was easy to guess their occupation and social status just by their looks. There were a couple of regulars seated by the counter – they were handymen or salespeople, a lone wolf reading a book with a full plate of waffles and a mommy with her kid. Only one man was standing out in the crowd. He was well-dressed, wearing a gray suit, his beige coat hanging off the nearest chair, his hat laying on the table near the small cup of plain black coffee. The man was casually reading the new issue of “The Mirror”.</p><p>He looked expensive in comparison with all the gapers in this place.</p><p>The woman chuckled and closed the distance between them, letting the usual coldness bloom on her face. God knows how many people believed her to be the devil himself only for this very poker face expression. Graceful as a cat, confident and bold, she came up to the man and demonstratively looked him over with skepticism in her gaze.</p><p>The man looked up and put down the newspaper.</p><p>“Mr. Glass, I assume,” she said raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Depends on who’s asking,” he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>He seemed so fishy, it almost made her sick to the stomach.</p><p>“I’m not a fan of games, just so you know,” she retorted, her eyes cold as ice. “I believe you’re well aware of my agenda.”</p><p>“Nice to finally meet you too, Miss Mills,” he concluded blandly, and his voice was so sugary, so slick and cunning that at some point she started to regret ever making this agreement.</p><p>He was such a snake.</p><p>His small dark eyes eagerly sparkled with interest as he stared directly at Mills, his gaze wandering up and down her body, and his lips parted in a cheap grin that made the woman highly uncomfortable even in such a cozy place as Granny's. Her confidence was still pretty evident in a way she talked and behaved, but deep down the woman felt so dirty, so awkward around this man that was the definition of creepy. No matter how groomed and well-dressed he was.</p><p>“Let’s skip the chitchat,” she sighed.</p><p>"Please," he motioned to the chair in front of her inviting her to join him, and Mills slowly sat down, taking a deep breath. </p><p>Glass touched the small cup like they were on some kind of casual coffee date and not the meeting to discuss serious matters. The woman ignored him and went on with her speech: “I have a small problem… and money.” She put on a cold professional smile and interlocked her fingers on the table. “You can help me solve it with your special talent of being invisible to others. Do I need to elaborate, or you get what I’m implying, Mr. Glass?”</p><p>The man grinned and chuckled, his words sweet, slow, and sly, flying off his lips like honey.</p><p>“You underestimate me, Miss Mills,” he leaned back on his seat. “I just need a name.”</p><p>She sighed, watching him closely.</p><p>“I hope the end justifies the means, detective,” she raised the eyebrow one more time. “I hope you’re really as good as they say.”</p><p>Regina has never done that, so she really didn't know what to do and what to say. It seemed stupid at first, <em>incredibly so</em>, however, she went on with it anyway. Maybe hiring a PI to solve her problems was a little bit over the top but she needed all the help she could get to take down the main boss. Desperate times, she'd say...</p><p>“I’m a professional,” he snorted protecting his pride. “The only thing I ask of my clients is to never doubt my methods and my skills, miss.”</p><p>She was so irritated by this man that could drive the woman mad with a single sentence, awaken this anger somewhere deep inside of her. However, she couldn't leave this place without a deal. She just couldn't. She needed it, and he was the best at what he did.</p><p>Even if she the woman to deal with a snake in order to get what she wanted.</p><p>God.</p><p>She promised Locksley she’d deal with his problem. And this man was the only possible solution. Sadly.</p><p>“Well,” she inhaled. “In this case…”</p><p>She pulled a photo out of her purse and put it down on the table in front of Glass.</p><p>“His name is Richard Gold. He is the head of the firm “Gold&amp;Income” here, in Manhattan. And I need to know everything about this man. <em>Everything.</em>”</p><p>Glass narrowed his eyes, looking at the picture studying the man and then taking the photo in his hands. He pulled out a notebook and quickly wrote down all the information Mills provided him.</p><p>“Every detail, every step, every breath. All the dirty laundry.”</p><p>He looked at Mills and smirked.</p><p>She continued, her voice husky, low and quiet – she didn’t want anyone else to hear:</p><p>“I need leverage, Mr. Glass. I hope you get what I mean.”</p><p>Glass studied her. He was good at reading people, of solving them like puzzles, and Regina Mills was one of the most interesting people he’s seen in his career. Of course, he knew who she was – Glass was no fool trusting a nobody who couldn't pay for his services. However, most of the time he wasn’t interested in money – it was the story, the secrets, the job itself that was so fascinating about his occupation. He loved seeing people’s flaws. It was his guilty pleasure.</p><p>“Want to overthrow the king himself?” he chuckled.</p><p>Mills gave him a deadly glare, her voice cold and sharp.</p><p>“All due respect, I do not pay you to ask questions... I pay you so you provide answers,” she chided him and raised from her seat. “Also, I hope you guarantee full confidentiality.”</p><p>“Of course, it’s my main principle, Miss Mills,” he nodded, the sly smile still evident on his thin lips.</p><p>“Good,” she nodded in response, pressed her lips together, and took the purse off the table, shooting him one last glance. “Send me your deposits by email. Good luck.”</p><p>And then she left. If she could, she’d run out of this place, but Regina was a bit more refined than that. Only when the small bell above the door jingled, Mills let herself take a deep relieved breath.</p><p>She did it.</p><p>Now she just had to wait and see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only thing she truly hated about her work was the amount of paperwork she had to get done. Prestigious or not, the position required as much effort as any other job. The only difference was that Regina had more responsibilities, more staff, and more problems attached. And, well, a bigger salary to go. Still, her every step and every decision must be documented so that Gold wouldn’t have any problems with authorities and money transactions.</p><p>God, she was so tired. At this point, she couldn't even think straight. The day had been stressful. Some clerk screwed up badly and there was a mix up with the documents she had to deal with for the majority of today. It seems like she’d have certain people to solve problems like this one for her, but honestly, there was no use of Janet or any other colleague of hers.</p><p>By the end of the day, she was so fed up with people, so annoyed, that she didn’t want to see a single soul at least until she got home.</p><p>And there also was the damn bouquet that was still standing on her desk, teasing her conscience every time Regina’s gaze unwittingly fell on the red flowers. She’d throw away the whole thing without thinking twice but something was stopping her. Her heart ached. She didn’t need any more problems in her life but those just kept falling on her shoulders, adding more weight, pinning her to the ground.</p><p>At some point, it seemed that this bouquet alone was the reason for all this turmoil in her heart. It made her think of Jefferson and Robin at the same time.</p><p>The headache was inevitable.</p><p>She placed the vase on the nearest bookshelf. Away from her sight.</p><p>Regina quickly looked at еhe clock. Five minutes until the end of the workday. Thank God, the madness was almost over. Taking a deep breath, she rolled her eyes and shoved the rest of the papers in her purse. She could as well just finish them at home. As Regina was leaving the office, she thought about the dinner for tonight. Chicken or fish? Was Zelena already home or did a special someone steal her for the night? Those were the only questions she was ready to deal with today. <em>Not work.</em></p><p>However, it seemed like the weather itself wasn’t on her side this very evening.</p><p>As soon as she exited the building, she saw the darkening sky, covered in threatening clouds. The thunder wasn’t far behind, and she could swear that the loud rumble was enough to make her quiver. Yes, maybe she wasn’t a big fan of the storm. For some reason, it just made her anxious. The nature looked menacing, gruesome and that fierce gray that painted the horizon seemed plain and versatile at the same time. She needed to get home and fast. Soaking in the rain wasn’t on her to-do list for today, that’s for sure.</p><p>Regina strode off to the car. Funny. The parking lot was almost empty at such an early hour.</p><p>The air was damp and stuffy. It smelled of rain, but Mills didn’t find it charming in the slightest. She only winced as she finally got in the car. The woman reached for ignition key and turned it, however, the car didn’t start. A couple more tries, but the Mercedes just let out a couple of dull sounds and went silent. Nothing.</p><p>She was stuck.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>
  <em>Just marvelous. </em>
</p><p>The woman cursed under her breath and growled. <em>Come on, seriously?!</em> Everything just couldn't be so bad, not at the same time. Not again. Regina felt like she was cursed. Maybe she was. Nothing would surprise her at this point.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, the woman tried to focus on positive things. She really did. What was the point of cursing the car and hating life if it wouldn’t’ve changed a thing? The rain didn’t even start yet and there was a little time to think this through.</p><p>She could always fetch a taxi and then call an evacuator for the Mercedes as soon as she got in another car. Yeah, seemed easy. However…</p><p>A sudden thud in the car window made her shudder.</p><p>Regina turned her head towards the sound, her eyes wide and full of confusion, lips slightly parted. And right there, just outside her car, she saw Jefferson leaning towards her. In response to her perplexed look, he just smiled weakly and motioned for her to lower the window.</p><p>What the…</p><p>The man nodded and muttered: “Hey.”</p><p>He looked up assessing the situation with the weather, the frown grazing his soft features, and then returned his gaze to Regina. Concern and shyness were shining on his face. A thousand thoughts raced through Mills’ head and, to be frank, none of them were particularly good.</p><p>“God, Jefferson, you scared me,” she sighed and closed her eyes for a second frowning.</p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured. “I see you need some help with the car.”</p><p>Regina put on her usual poker face and tried not to look Jefferson in the eyes. Honestly, she didn’t know how to react to him being here. This was the only way of not giving him a chance to read her emotions.</p><p>“It's nothing,” she clenched her jaw and muttered, her voice serious and stone cold. “I'm good.”</p><p>Jefferson sighed:</p><p>“Come on, Regina.”</p><p>It was never easy with this woman, wasn’t it?</p><p>Mills clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, throwing a quick sideways glance at the man. She really, <em>really</em> didn’t want to talk to him. Even after all this time. Even after the flowers. She just wasn’t in the mood to deal with exes tonight.</p><p>“You're not exactly a mechanic, Jefferson. There's nothing you can do,” she winced. The exasperation in her voice was obvious, but Madden chose to ignore that. </p><p>“True. But you're not going to sit in this car all night, right?” what surprised her is that there was this genuine worry in his eyes. This fact made her hesitate. “A huge storm is coming. I could help you out, you know?”</p><p>“Jefferson, don't,” she sighed.</p><p>God, he was everywhere. Was this another punishment?</p><p>“I know you don't want anything to do with me. You made it quite clear. But I'm not gonna leave you here, Regina.”</p><p>The brunette raised her eyes and looked at him, a million emotions shining on her face. She’d ride with the devil himself instead of Madden if she had the choice. Her pride took control of her. Inhaling, she shook her head and brushed him off one more time.</p><p>“I can call a taxi, don’t bother.”</p><p>The faster she would get rid of him, the faster she could call the damn number and be gone from this place. However, Jefferson wasn’t going to give up that easily. It was so silly of her to refuse the much-needed assistance, the solution to her problem served on the silver platter, but her stubbornness, conceit, pride were standing in her way.</p><p>There was no way in hell she’d agree.</p><p>No.</p><p>It was Jefferson she was talking about.</p><p>The very person she despised so much, the one that elicited so many mixed emotions in her, the one that was the last person on earth she wanted to get stuck with.</p><p>Jefferson reasoned:</p><p>“It's late and who the hell knows who are you going to ride with? My car is much more comfortable. And, well, isn’t it better to go with someone familiar?”</p><p>It made so much sense. <em>So much.</em> And she fought herself with everything she had. He was right about something – it was better. Regina looked Jefferson right in the eyes and saw nothing but worry and concern. Genuine.</p><p>So, what if she went with him?</p><p>She didn’t have to talk to him on the way. She didn’t owe him anything and it was just a friendly gesture. It didn’t mean anything.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>The man tried one last time.</p><p>“Look, your car is stuck, it's going to rain, and I can bring you home in a matter of minutes, no questions asked. How's that sound? You can call and evacuator for your car later.”</p><p>Regina sighed heavily.</p><p>She was desperate. The wind was howling and with every passing second, the possibility of going with him seemed more and more appealing. And only when the sky got darker, when a loud thud made her shudder and gulp, the woman started to seriously doubt her beliefs.</p><p>This was the best option. Cursing her weak self, Regina groaned, looked at Jefferson one more time and, weighing her decision, defeatedly muttered:</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So... You're still angry with me?”</p><p>They were riding for no more than two minutes. The dead silence filled the space between them and, yes, it was awkward but still better than talking. She hoped, prayed that Jefferson would ignore the elephant in the room at least for one day. Regina prayed he had some common sense. After all, if he truly wanted to earn her forgiveness, he’d respect her wishes. Or so she thought. Mills was exasperated and exhausted, and he saw it.</p><p>But chose to be his usual self – selfish and annoying as hell.</p><p>Was it so hard to just… not talk?</p><p>For God’s sake!</p><p>“I don't wanna talk about it,” she cut off without even turning her face to him.</p><p>He pushed further but did so carefully, trying not to cross the line:</p><p>“We will have to someday.”</p><p>“Not today, Jefferson.”</p><p>Silence filled the car once again. Jefferson seemed on edge, nervous, and anxious. He drove the car carefully but still couldn't fully focus on the road. The contradictions were eating him alive and this feeling almost seemed unbearable – being in such a tight space with Regina and not being able to do anything to fix this situation. At some point, Madden just couldn't take it, so he cleared his throat and sheepishly muttered:</p><p>“I apologized a dozen times, Regina, I-”</p><p>“Twice, to be precise,” the brunette retorted snorting but kept looking out of the window.</p><p>“Don't forget the flowers.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He sighed:</p><p>“Look, I know you're fed up with me and my excuses, so I just really want to deal with it once and for all. Right now.”</p><p><em>Once and for all my ass</em>, she thought. Hell, he was so dramatic sometimes.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Regina only snorted, her face expression cold and indifferent, her lips formed into a thin line – the only indicator of her irritation.</p><p>“Just hear me out and then you can do whatever you wish with this information.”</p><p>This was his only chance. Collecting his thoughts, Madden huffed out a heavy breath and started talking despite Regina’s indifference:</p><p>“I screwed up, okay? I didn't think too much about the essence of our relationship…”</p><p>Wow, surprising... Regina thought that if he kept going with this, she’d eventually just jump out of the car in order not to hear this pathetic meaningless speech. It was pure torture for her ears.  However, maybe, he’d truly fuck off after this. After all, it was his only condition.</p><p>“When you first looked at me and allowed me to get close to you, I thought I'd won a jackpot. I guess it just hyped me up,” he shrugged his shoulders, still nervous and vary of talking about his worries and problems. Gulping, the man continued, his voice slightly hoarse, shy, quiet. “We both never wanted anything serious and it was perfect, really.”</p><p>Jefferson licked his lips and muttered something she didn’t expect him to say.</p><p>“But still, it was a relationship. And I didn't treat it like one.”</p><p>Wow, that was…strangely un-Jefferson-like.</p><p>She kept listening despite the strong desire to shut him up. All of that… those were just some pity excuses for him being a jerk. She’s heard plenty of those already – she didn’t need more proof of Madden’s stupidity. Blind anger was piling up in her chest, but Regina swore to herself that she’d hold back her inner predator just long enough to get home. She didn’t need more arguments.</p><p>Nonetheless, Mills couldn't find it in herself to stop him. Perhaps, she was curious to hear what he had to say for himself.</p><p>Oh, it was going to be the longest ride in her life. </p><p>Jefferson kept talking: “The work ethic was driving me mad and with this new contract, we almost didn't see each other at all. You were keeping me at arm's length, and it was never easy with you. And, well, I guess I just felt lonely.”</p><p>Maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, it made a little sense.</p><p>Nevertheless, she didn’t see it that way.</p><p>Regina didn’t feel bad about herself, of course not – Jefferson knew that work always came first for her, knew what kind of person she was.</p><p>It was so stupid and childish of him to blame her for his own unfaithfulness. How low did he have to fall to say that? To make her feel like that. Of-fucking-course, she was smarter than that! He was such a filthy manipulator!</p><p>To be honest, Regina didn’t want to bother anymore. She was done. Yes, she still wanted him to suffer, she still kept going with her revenge but, at this point, the woman <em>didn’t want</em> to feel anything when it came to him anymore. It was a closed chapter. She’d learned her lesson.</p><p>“I was so angry and that night I went to that bar, got hammered, and... well, you know the rest. I regretted that the moment I opened my eyes the next morning<em>, I swear..</em>. I realized that we only see the value of things when we lose them... But I can't exactly turn back time.”</p><p>Was he even sincere? <em>Did he truly mean that?</em></p><p>There was <em>one single moment</em> when she started doubting herself. Started questioning her knowledge of him as she threw a glance at the man.</p><p>But then…</p><p>Mills chuckled. It was Jefferson, for fuck’s sake! She knew better than to trust him.</p><p>God, he was so amusing.</p><p>“Don't be so dramatic, Jefferson. We were just fucking,” she rolled her eyes, words flying off her lips with ease.</p><p>She wanted to hurt him so badly. To hurt his pride just the way he hurt hers. To make him feel meaningless.</p><p>But was she really such a bad person?</p><p>“Yes, we were but we were also colleagues and partners,” he gulped and reasoned. “If it was only that, you wouldn't react the way you did, Regina. I know I hurt your pride. And I also know that you won't admit it, so-”</p><p>She wished she was deaf. She wished she didn’t hear him. She wished she could keep silent forever without it being disrespectful. Although… when it came to Jefferson, she didn’t care what he thought.</p><p>He cleared his throat and added: “I'm also sorry about the incident in your office. Whatever that was…”</p><p>Imperturbable and sassy, Regina turned her face to him and said: “If you expect me to forgive you and take you back, you're deeply mistaken,” as if she was mocking him for his weakness.</p><p>Jefferson humbly nodded: “I know.”</p><p>The brunette chuckled and snorted, words flew off her lips before she had time to think about what she was doing: “I'm surprised you've even bothered though. That was too much of an effort for a fuckboy, Jefferson.”</p><p>He smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders, not even slightly offended by her words.</p><p>“<em>I fancy you</em>, Regina, what can I say. I liked what we had. And I like a woman who knows her worth…There's no one like you.”</p><p>Mills took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow: “Strange way to make a compliment. You need to work on that.”</p><p>The man sighed, familiar with and almost resistant to all of Regina’s insults.</p><p>“Look, I know you need time. And I'm gonna give you as much as you need. But just know that I'm not giving up. I want to deserve you this time. I'm gonna do right by you.”</p><p>“Jefferson, don't be...”</p><p>Insufferable. He didn’t let her breathe. If only there was a way to stop him from poisoning her life.</p><p>“And I have no idea who exactly is that new man of yours and I don't know if it's serious or not... He's lucky. For now.”</p><p>He looked so confident and determined to ruin her union with Robin that for a second there she thought about actually taking him seriously. Funny. She came up with the whole clownery only for him to back off but looks like it elicited the opposite effect.</p><p>Regina was so conflicted, even if she tried to keep her face on. There was no way of getting rid of him. However, her common sense still prevailed.</p><p>Maybe Robin was right about Madden. It wasn’t healthy to be by his side. He made her feel so uneasy. And yes, maybe, she was just as toxic as him – they <em>were</em> perfect for each other after all. But the woman couldn't take it anymore. It was time to move on.</p><p>Looking at him, Regina chuckled and whispered shaking her head:</p><p>“You're a madman.”</p><p>“No, I just don't like losing,” he simply answered, his gaze focused on her, his eyes shining with different emotions – from madness to care.</p><p>Regina didn’t flinch, just shook her head and winced:</p><p>“Don't get ahead of yourself. Your ego can ruin you in the end.”</p><p>Just like it always happens with pretty boys. </p><p>Jefferson put on his cunning, smug, overconfident smile and whispered:</p><p>“Well, then, I guess we'll just watch and see.”</p><p>     </p><p> </p><p>The rain started soon after they left the parking lot and, well, getting wet was inevitable at this point. It was the reign of the storm. The sky was dark gray, and the rain was so fierce she barely saw anything but traffic lights through the car window.</p><p>She was soaked as she entered the building. She practically ran to the door hoping to avoid getting wet, but it didn’t help. Why didn’t she take an umbrella this very morning? Was it so hard to look up the weather? She cursed under her breath.</p><p>It was just so damn cold outside.</p><p>However, Regina even made peace with her purse and brand new shoes being ruined by water.</p><p>As she rode in the elevator anticipating the long hot bath that would wash away all the bitterness of today, Regina tried to fix her hair. God, she looked like a wet rat, no less. All her clothes were drenched, but at least the makeup was still in place. Thank god for the waterproof mascara.</p><p>Some kind of bitter feeling filled the woman. She was tired and frustrated, and, it seemed like this day couldn't get any worse. She looked at her shoes as she exited the cabin, assessing the damage done by the rain, hissing and taking a deep breath, and then opened the purse in search of the key.</p><p>And at that very moment, wet and exhausted, with her raven hair plastered to her cheeks and neck, the last person she expected to see was Robin Lockley standing by her door.</p><p>Her eyes widened and lips slightly parted in surprise as the woman froze in place staring at the man. Robin looked at her, his bright blue eyes filled with hope and sheepishness. For some reason he was… worried. His clothes and tousled sandy hair were wet as well, which could only mean that he got here right before she did.</p><p>He got drenched in the rain for her…</p><p>Why didn’t she see him?</p><p>The woman huffed out a heavy breath, and for a moment there she had no idea what to say. He left her speechless and, it was safe to say that not many people could do that.</p><p>“Robin?”</p><p>“Regina, hey...”</p><p>Robin's arrival was a surprise to her, and although she hadn't realized it before, they both needed this. Needed to see each other. She'd never admit it but the first thing she felt as she saw him was relief. Then came excitement. Worry. Too many thoughts and words have been left unspoken, and it made her feel so awkward, so... tense.</p><p>The woman slowly moved closer.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she muttered.</p><p>Mills brushed her wet hair with her fingers, desperately trying to fix it, but truly, it was pointless. She was a hot mess and the brunette felt slightly embarrassed because Robin of all people had to see her in this state.</p><p>However, it wasn’t the main reason for her worry.</p><p>What was he doing? Coming all the way here during the storm… <em>for her…</em> If it wasn’t something truly urgent, she would have thought him mad. He was her future boss, for God’s sake!</p><p>“Sorry to barge in like that. I just really wanted to talk,” he seemed worried and frustrated, his eyes studying her. Her heart did a flip as Regina gulped and did another step forward.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>He sighed and frowned: “I wanted to apologize for how I behaved earlier. I know it's not a big deal but couldn't rest until I set things straight with you.”</p><p>Robin looked at her for a moment, blue eyes fixing on her in a way that made her feel strangely vulnerable.</p><p>Oh, dear… He came here just to…<em> apologize?</em> His words gave her a funny feeling in the stomach. To be honest, no one had ever done that to, well, make her feel better.</p><p>Shaking her head, she sighed and put a small smile on her lips.</p><p>“It's okay, Robin, truly. You didn't have to come all the way here, you could've just texted.”</p><p>“I know but it didn't feel right. I wanted to see you in person.”</p><p>She was lost for words. The way his warm blue eyes observed her, the way he could read her thoughts, look deep into her soul, suss out her true feelings – all of it made her shiver. Or maybe she was just cold. Her lips parted. Mills was questioning everything she knew about people at that very moment.</p><p>“Um- I...”</p><p>Robin was quick to add:</p><p>“I know that you don't have to consider my opinion and… that I don't have a say in anything you do. It's entirely your business.”</p><p>Her mind was racing.</p><p>Locksley suddenly felt shy as if he wasn’t at all confident in his words. As if he was just a boy from the neighborhood that did something wrong. He was sincere and every word that left his lips was careful and well-considered. Robin didn’t want to hurt her this time, didn’t want to say something rash and insensitive, and suffer the consequences all over again.</p><p>The man knew that her life shouldn’t concern him. He did. But quite honestly… Maybe it was his business after all.</p><p>Robin thought about it a lot and concluded that he <em>was</em> a part of her little game. Hell, he was a key element of it. And, well, they spent so much time together, shared certain memories, so many cups of coffee, so many conversations even in such a short time. This relationship… it could be a total farce, but their connection wasn’t. He could feel it. She was opening up to him, even if it wasn’t considered professional. It almost seemed silly to consider him a gaper or a stranger.</p><p>He took a deep breath and smiled shyly. This conversation was imminent after all.</p><p>“I was hoping that after everything that happened, you at least think of me as a… <em>friend</em>, not only as a business partner.”</p><p>He muttered it like the world was going to end the moment these words left his mouth. For some reason, she found the hoarse, breathlessness in his voice attractive, but brushed this thought off. She carefully watched his expression go from dismay and distress to hope in a matter of seconds. And there was something in his eyes, something so appealing and pure that she almost instinctively made a couple more steps forward, ending up just a few feet away from Robin.</p><p>
  <em>Were they friends? </em>
</p><p>The brunette had <em>seconds</em> to contemplate this thought. Could she call him that? <em>A friend</em>. The mere thought made her quiver. Confusion surged through her and a strange warm feeling filled every fiber of her being. As if getting closer to Locksley, moving to that new level was the most incomprehensible and natural thing at the same time.</p><p>He was beside her every day, right there, bringing her coffee and a warm smile to brighten her day. They knew things about each other, they even went through something normal business partners would never. For fuck’s sake, he’s been at her apartment, he had her personal number and they chatted about things she’d never consider professional.</p><p>So, would she call him her friend?</p><p>His care was so poignant. Regina sighed and put on a warm sincere smile as she looked into his eyes and put a hand on his forearm in a comforting gesture.</p><p>“I do, Robin.”</p><p>It was hard for her to say. Regina wasn’t used to letting people get closed to her and now she was stepping over her own boundaries for a man she barely knew.</p><p>No.</p><p>For a friend.</p><p>Even if she still wasn’t quite used to the thought.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>“You're right… We spend too much time together, we're not exactly strangers anymore,” she muttered, her voice slightly hoarse.</p><p>It was pure. It shouldn't have elicited any unnecessary and weird reaction out of them.</p><p>But for some reason, <em>it did.</em></p><p>Only then, when the heavy stuffy silence filled the air, he suddenly noticed how rain embellished her. He didn’t know it was possible but there was something especially charming in this messy look. It made her look so alive, so less-collected and scrupulous, and, well, simply stunning. Robin didn’t even know why it stuck out to him. Why now? The man observed her pretty face, raindrops still crawling down her cheeks, her eyelashes thick and defined, wet raven hair slightly curling at the ends and still messy despite her attempts to fix it. Her eyes were shining with different shades of brown – he knew she was speaking from the heart just from the way she looked at him.</p><p>His head was incredibly heavy from all the contradictions, worries, <em>wishes</em>. Like it was filled with lead. This very moment ignited something inside him, and Robin didn’t ever want it to die out. At some point, he even forgot about the purpose of this visit – there were only senses left. Only their breaths filling the space. It was foreign, perplexing but <em>so right.</em></p><p>Regina gulped. Her stomach dropped as her pulse flew through the roof.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was she doing? </em>
</p><p>They were standing there, staring at each other, not saying a single word, with her hand on his arm. And it was downright <em>insane</em>. Seconds were centuries and they tried to reflect on what to do next. Mills felt goosebumps cover her body but couldn't do anything to stop this. The tension was rising, patience abated, and common sense was leaking from their hearts.</p><p>The brunette felt her palm burn from the touch. Nevertheless, she hadn’t moved an inch.</p><p>Something inexplicable was happening and she didn’t even think straight. She wasn’t strong enough to end it. However, when it came to Robin, Regina obtained a habit of breaking the rules and beliefs of her own.</p><p>She’ll burn in hell for this, she was certain.</p><p>Breathing heavily, slightly frowning, Locksley tried to fight his own demons. This woman… Nothing made sense when it came to her. The senses were sharp, and he was on the verge of betraying his own moral code. The man sighed and shook his head, almost swallowing his words as he muttered:</p><p>“Yeah. We're not.”</p><p>Ignoring the prudence and throwing caution to the wind, the man leaned forward and impatiently pressed his lips to hers. Breathing in the scent of her, he thought that it was the most glorious feeling in the world. Her lips were soft, wet, plump, and tasted like mint and cinnamon, and it was safe to say he could spend eternity exploring her mouth. His arm slid on her jaw, holding her closer, her skin hot and wet, unbelievably soft, and god, she was so malleable Locksley almost couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>His rash decision was going to ruin everything. Why did he do that? </p><p>Regina kissed him back. Unwittingly. On instinct. First slyly and hesitantly. And it was a mad whirlwind of emotions that made her hover.</p><p>The brunette was shivering.</p><p>What was she even doing? Her body was doing it for her.</p><p>Maybe she was so tired of fighting her battles that giving in the need was easier than resisting and scolding herself. She knew she’d regret this. <em>So much.</em> But now it was the only thing that offered her at least some kind of relief and distraction.</p><p>God.</p><p>Please.</p><p>It’s too much.</p><p>She was long lost in a smell of pine and forest even though the kiss lasted for no more than a minute.</p><p>And then Robin finally pulled back, leaving her breathless for a moment there. Breathless, lost and drowning in her own dismay and anxiety. It was a strange feeling – like the card house blown off by the wind or like breathing in the air for the first time after minutes of being drowned.</p><p>Only then, looking him in the eyes and finding the same silent confusion in them, Regina realized that it was the beginning of an end.</p><p>She made the biggest mistake ever by indulging in this kiss and now it was time to pay the price. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>